Love at First Sight
by BlackCoyote
Summary: Leslie is a girl like no other. Literally. After being almost murdered by her father, she is adopted by the Cullens. Little does she know of what is to become of her. Sorry, suck at summaries, but please read and R&R this is only my second fanfic.
1. Introduction

Okay, here's the deal: if you read this respect the weird girl, will ya?!That would be me in case your wondering. You might be wondering how, but be patient; you'll find out soon enough.

My name is Leslie White. I've lived in this stupid town Forks most of my life and regret it every freaking day. I swear sometime before I turn eighteen I'm gonna runaway and go back to where I belong. New Mexico. No, I'm not Mexican. If you take a closer look at your education you'll learn that the Navajo's live there. Yes, I'm Navajo.

And, proud of it!

I'm fifteen and live with my dad. A k a: don't freak when you see I still love him after what he does to me. Excuse me, I mean _going to do_, Anyway, my moms dead; nothing to be said there. Also, I'm an only child which might explain why I'm so weird. How should I know, I don't have any friends. Which brings me to why; it's just part of my personality plus something else. . .

Alright, now lets move on to the most important part. You guessed it; the Cullens.

I will admit their cool, but you wont see that in me in the story I'm about to tell you. You'll see something _much_ different, I can tell you that.

Any_way_, this is going to be a totally messed up story so be nice and if not I'll sick an angry werewolf after you. Not kidding.

**Sorry, there's so little. I'll try increasing the next chapter.**


	2. This isn't right

"Don't forget class your poem is due tomorrow,"Mr. Picone said in his usual stiff tone. "Remember I want twenty verses and _abab_ rhyme and another twenty for _cdcd_. This will count for twenty percent of your grade. I wont accept it no later than 3:15p.m tomorrow."He shuffled his messy pile of papers when the ringing sounding of the bell signaled us to go.

_I _had_ to be in honors English_, I thought sarcastically to myself as I shoved my beat up binder in my bag and headed for home.

The school was as loud as ever repeating the same thing they've been jabbering about for the last week. The dance. Tomorrow morons will bond together and act like idiots. Lucky for me, it's not mandatory.

I tuned out the pathetic cheering and left the premise. Unlike some kids I wasn't rich and couldn't afford some kind of car to drive me home. Instead, I had my god givin' feet.

So, I walked in the pouring rain to my house which was, of course, at least a mile away. Lucky me. I gripped the strap of my shoulder bag and avoided the sharp wind whisping through me violently. It was late October and already the weather was taking a dramatic turn. It wont be that long til the white flakes will start sprinkling everywhere, and the temperatures will begin plummeting to near negatives. Great.

Blurry to my vision when looking to my left and right I was about to cross the street. Suddenly, a vehicle came from behind with it's bright headlights switched on and quick turned on the street I was about to cross. The car came out of nowhere and was only inches from my body once my quick instincts unfolded and I fell back on the wet sidewalk. The car zoomed by in a flash and all I could specifically make out was the silver coat. A surge of water flew in my direction and landed all over me. At first, I was shivering from the water that seemed to freeze over me. But, then anger built and burned it all away. I got back on my feet and scrutinized the car leaving without any sign of noticing me. Of course. It was silver _and_ an expensive sports car. The one name that popped into my head were the Cullens.

"Assholes,"I muttered as I picked up my soaked bag and stalked down the street without looking for any sign of car approaching.

It wasn't the first time they did that. Not long ago they appeared out of nowhere and did the same thing. Only it was for once a dry day and no river of glacier water poured over me. Stupid Cullens. They think just because they're dad is a doctor they can do whatever they please. Bull. If they think I'm going let them bully me around they've got another thing coming. I don't put up with that crap. And, everybody in school knows that for a fact. I let them off the hook last time, but that's because it was perhaps an accident. But _this _was no accident. And, there was no doubt in my mind it was going to happen again.

I guess I'll just do what my dad always says. 'If someone gets on your nerves than you get on their's'. That's the only way to get people to back off. Of course, that's not how school wants us to behave. They want to make us all equals and work our problems out in discussions. Well, that's their way, and my way is beating the crap out of someone. Although, I couldn't do that to seven Cullens. Not to mention, the big guy and two creepy looking males. Only three of them were in any my classes. Bella, Alice, and Edmund, I _think_. Strange names, is all I can really remember.

"Hey Leslie,"greeted Mr. Swan. He was just getting out of his cruiser, shielding his eyes with his hand prompted over his brow.

I walked passed his house waving, "Hi Mr. Swan."He was my next door neighbor and has been since I moved here years ago. He was the towns cop, a dad, and an okay guy. Occasionally, I'd go over and do some chores for him for money. He was a single dad with a daughter off at college, with hardly any time to get things done around the house. And I was a girl with a lot of time who was poor. In the beginning, he didn't approve, but I insisted I needed the money or wouldn't have enough to pay for my college fund. Immediately, he took up my offer.

It was in my instinct to be a hard worker and so I was when doing things like mopping the floors, washing a car, doing dishes, etc. In the summer I cut and edged his yard, but that was maybe once since grass here barely grow thanks to the weather. It didn't take that long for him to see my work and hand me a bunch of twenties. Later, I started cooking for him earned only more. I reminded him of his daughter, he said. Minus the manual labor.

"Hey, the Clearwater's are coming with some friends this Friday. You're welcome to come if you like,"he offered.

"No, but thanks,"I said.

He looked disappointed. "Well tell your dad I said hi."Then, he ran up to his porch dripping water everywhere.

It wasn't until I stepped inside my house that I realized I was drenched from top to bottom in rain. The heater wasn't on and the chilling air from outside crawled itself in. Quickly, I dumped my clothes near the fireplace to dry off, and put on some comfortable clothes.

I finished writing my poems, homework, studies; and was now making dinner. It was exactly eight o'clock when the sound of the doorknob twisted and alerted me of my fathers presence. The grip on my spoon hesitated when hearing him come in.

He didn't say anything until he reached the kitchen. "What's for dinner?"he asked in an unusual gruff voice.

I went back to my boiling pot, stirring."Pasta."

He went to fridge and grabbed a dark bottle. I held my breath when he set in on counter beside me and opened the beer with a lid opener. The second he popped open the lid, the bottle flew to his mouth and he inhaled it breathlessly. I watched him warily-my heart sped with fright-as he finished his drink. When the bottle emptied it dropped and crashed on the tile floor. I jumped back in shock the moment the shards exploded and hit in every direction. Immediately, I went for a broom and dustpan. When I returned, my dad was back in the fridge rummaging through the shelves. My throat closed at the sight, a sign that told me I was scared. My dad wasn't himself. He never got drunk unless he had bad days. And, when he did, bad things happened. A dark memory rose into my mind-as much as I tried to bury it. All the signs aligned together and it only frightened me more.

"Dad,"I said, trying hard to make it simple. "Wait til dinner."A light stutter carried through my tone.

He turned to me, expressionless. Then, he shut the fridge door with two bottles in his hands and went to the living room. No, this was definitely _not_ my dad. Something bad was going to happen.

I bared through my fear and fixed the rest of dinner in hope he wouldn't appear out of nowhere and give me a heart attack. It was quiet and it worried me. The man in there wasn't my dad. He didn't drink like that, and especially not in front of me. He wasn't quiet like that. Usually, I hear him ask dozens of questions about school and so on. It was never this quiet.

Except for one time. . .A time I don't care to remember. I hid away the memory and placed the food in bowls, supplied myself with forks, and took a deep breath in before entering the living-room. Dad had already finished his beer and was now turning off the tv to sit across from me at the table. Hesitantly, I placed his bowl on the table as he approached very near. I went to my spot and tucked something in my napkin secretly.

I figured it was going to be a quiet dinner, but was surprised when he asked, "How was school?"he asked roughly, digging through his food.

My clutch on the small object settled in my lap tightened. "Fine."I dug through my memory searching for something normal and specific to mention. "I passed my on my proficiency test for French." Which was true. I passed with flying colors.

"Good, good,"he mumbled. The beer was starting to take affect from the way he slurred his vowels.

I glanced up at him more than once, hoping everything was going to be okay. I didn't want history to repeat itself. And, if it did. . .

"How was work?"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!

It may be hard to believe, but my dad's actually con artist and works for some big-shot foreman. He takes orders for him and goes out for whatever needs taken or traded: Drugs, priceless items, etc. Sometimes the job requires long distant travels and can last months. Not to mention, it's extremely dangerous! But, in return he gets a lot of money and maybe even a priceless item or two. I remember him giving me a pearl necklace of ten inches for my thirteenth birthday.

Those business trips especially give me a high level of stress and worry. Where is he going? Will he get caught? Will he come back? Those three questions alone fill me with tears every time he leaves. But, that was his career; and we needed the money. Maybe not desperately, but things like retirement, insurance, and investments. Not for us. . .but for me. He was settling everything I needed for the future. He kept saying he was more than likely not going to be there when I pass twenty or there to give me away at the altar; that it was a miracle that he even made it to my fifteenth birthday.

But tonight something went wrong; I could see it in his expression.

"The cops got Shila. Right now their investigating our quarters."His voice was as dead as his expression. He continued eating his food, but only as an distraction.

Shila was his boss. In Navajo it meant Brother. I wasn't told his real name or if he _did_ have another name. But, that's the name everybody(and I mean everybody)knew him by. He lead the whole business and now he was in prison. How?

"How?"my voice was shaken.

His fists, set on the table, clenched together and his brow wrinkled. It was very hard for him to confess. "Someone told on us. A spy. A traitor."A deep sign of anger sized his tone.

Suddenly, I was very scared of him. My voice was taking away and the palms of my hands began to sweat. "Who?"

I crossing the line when asking that question when I received no answer. It was usually for my own good when he did this. The very thought brightened my premonition knowing he was doing something normal. But, still he had a bad day and was drunk.

Dinner went by terribly smooth and I was now washing the dishes; not that it was mandatory, but someone had to do it. I kept the object safely in my pocket. I hated feeling the urge to have it with me; that it shouldn't be necessary. . .but it was.

Just when I thought I was alone, the object once inside my seat pants slid out. I froze feeling a warm shadow behind me.

"What is this?"The words came out completely wrong. It was hard and built strong with anger.

Shock took away my voice, along with the since to run. I remained silent.

Rough hands took hold my arm and whirled me around. The spine of my back slamming on the edge of the counter, and the pressure in my arm from which my father held me by both ached. He never did this; he never harmed me. I refused to see the fire in his eyes.

"Speak!" The broken note in his voice told me how drunk he really was.

When I didn't his tone lowered and frightened me more. "It was _you. _You did this!"he accused.

At that moment, he became violent. Before I could protest, he shoved me to the side, where I hit the side of the refrigerator and then the floor. I sucked in air from the severe blows that was now aiming my stomach. "Stop,"I begged. I didn't do anything!

"I knew I could never trust you! You piece of trash!"The painful kicks continued to bruise me. It took my breath away to where I couldn't say anything.

Then, the kicks stopped.

I found myself crumbled on the floor, and my arms shielding my face. What he planning now? What was going to happen now?

And, then I heard and click in a device. I swear my heart skipped a beat from the terrible thought lurking me. "I should've gotten rid of you the night your mother died." Now, I knew I was crying. No one ever mentioned her without me sobbing my eyes out. Smooth moves clicked into place; I only knew what was going to happen now.

No. No, this can't happen.

Before I could make since of my thoughts, I was already taking action. My sore body rose to their feet running toward the man I thought was my father. He was still stuffing bullets into the device I didn't have to see was a gun; giving me time to tug the weapon out his hands.

This was a life or death situation now. I could've ran for my life, but it was more than likely he would track me down(Not to mention, I was already fighting). There was no time, but to act. If I thought I would die preoccupied. Something inside me just told me to fight; to fight for my life, even if it hurt my father.

His force was much stronger than mine. My half of the gun was shorter and slipping away, cutting my minutes of life in half. I had to do something. Quickly, I looked around trying hard to ignore the painful punches hitting my face. The knives lay on the counter. But, in this situation it was too far and I couldn't bring it me to go to that level. I looked harder. Then, there it was; the pepper spray! Because it was only inches from my inches on the floor, I went for it. My hands shakily took the bottle, and without aiming I sprayed the poison at him. I pressed harder on the lid assuring myself it was working and it reached him in the face.

My heart was beating wild with fear. Is it over? My throat stung with pain, not physically, but emotionally. What was going to happen now? My dad tried to rubbing off the painful spray that cover his face, cursing while proceeding. I stepped away suddenly uncomfortable near him, and watching him warily.

Then, a dark thought anguished away all the sores and bruises covering my body. There was no time; I had to leave. I considered calling the police, but I didn't want to take the chance of how long the spray would actually last.

Mr. Swan.

That one name switched my legs forward. I'll go there. He's a cop. He'll help me. I found myself jogging to the closest door near me. The back door.

He'll help me, I kept telling myself. I wanted to believe it, but somehow it wouldn't come through. Just when I was about to reach to knob of the door the horrifying sound of a gun went off. I froze. . .

"Ah,"I mouthed, feeling the fresh, warm tears drop down my burning face. For one tiny second there was only shock. Then, the horrible pain erupted within my left arm. Like a rag doll, I fell on my side. "Ah."I couldn't yell, shout, scream for help. I could only lay there, useless.

But, the gruesome thought of the pepper spray wearing off, or worse, him triggering another shot scared me into moving forward. I had to get next door, or at least outside.

I struggled back on my feet discovering how shaky legs really were. Serious doubt flooded though me, down-siding my plan. But, I had to out of here. Anywhere was better than here.

After much struggle, I made it to the side of the house. I found myself laying on the cold cement shivering uncontrollably. I wanted a blanket, warm weather, but more importantly my dad. The thump in my throat returned agonizing me more along with my stinging eyes.

Everything's changed now. I knew it by heart, but didn't know how to accept it. What was I to do now? Would he come look for me? How much time do I have left? Would this be my last night of life? All these questions ran through my head over and over to where I soon discovered I was tired, and the questions were drifting off.

There was a bench back on the porch. I wanted to lay on it, but denied the sweet desire, wanting nothing more than to be away from here.

Maybe, he'll find me while I'm sleeping. Would he kill me then? If so, I hope he would, hating the thought of having to look into the dangerous eyes that belonged to him. . .


	3. The smell of blood

Bella POV:

It was second period in Math. The math teacher, Mr. Adams, had his back to us talking instructively while writing nonstop equations up on the board. Edward and I amused ourselves passing notes back and forth to each other grinning at a lot of our words. With our super fast skills we were able to write pages of things while Mr. Adams taught his lesson. It's not like it meant anything to us, we already knew it.

_Are you sure you want to go to the dance?_ he asked in his beautiful handwriting.

I smiled and wrote, _Alice will kill my if I don't._ Then, passed it more than quickly to his side or the table.

He studied over the answer as I pretended to listen to the lesson. Before a second could pass, the sheet of paper was back in front of me.

_I'll protect you._ I smiled at his mentioning. He might had been joking, but I was serious. Alice had been rambling on about the event like any other normal teenage girl, and there was no doubt in my mind she would continue on once in Gym class.

_Good luck with that. _I was about to write down when the creaking sound of the door opened. I glanced up and saw the halfhearted body of a classmate stepping into the room. Oddly, I didn't know her; not even her name. Was she new? If she was she didn't care about first impressions from the way she dressed. Alice would have a frenzy if she found the girl wearing black sweats, muddy shoes, and a navy blue sweat-shirt, which appeared to be overly large for her. And, from what her expression shaped it seemed she hadn't had a decent night of sleep for a while. Her dark brown hair was in a haystack and needed to be brushed, her tan face was oily, and the bags under her eyes were a light purple. She needed a bath.

"Ah, Miss. White,"mused Mr. Adams. Then, his playful tone cut serious. "You're late. Don't you see I'm in the middle of a lesson. Unlike you, some students come to school _on_ time. Next time if you're late getting out of bed or whatever your excuse is don't come at all. Do you understand?"

The girl looked tired from the way her eyes drooped down uncontrollably. It didn't look like she heard a word of his statement. Surprisingly, she nodded.

"Good, now do you have a note for your tardiness?"

With a yawn she handed him a small note and went sleepily to her seat.

"Now, _before_ I was interrupted we were discussing how. . ."I tuned out the rest of the lesson and went back to the note. I wrote my remark and handed Edward the note. When he wasn't paying attention I looked up and saw him staring at something. I looked in his direction and saw that he was watching the girl in the back. She looked shaky like she was cold, but that was impossible from the giant sweat-shirt she had covering her. Her arm caressed her left elbow as if shivering from the cold, but the harder I looked the more it looked she was _holding_ it, like it was hurt or something.

Before I could forget my husband could read minds I asked, "Is she hurt?"

He turned back to the front pretending to study the board. Then, he whispered low enough to where I could only hear. "Yes. But, I can't tell how."His tone was hard and solemn.

That was the last thing he said to me until the bell a half hour later. As we walked to our next class he told me. "Keep an eye on the girl who was late to class."

"Why?"I wasn't sure if I asked it because of his demand or why he was taking interest in the girl.

When in our seats in Spanish he replied, "I think she might be a danger to us. If you notice anything leave."Then, he muttered something about Alice having to rule French over Spanish.

"How might she be danger to us,"I couldn't help, but ask. Human against vampire continued to stick in my head.

He whispered closer to me. "Just be wary. Can you do that?"

I nodded, still confused.

My other classes passed by smoothly. Nothing unusual or strange occurred which got me thinking Edward was just being paranoid. I just didn't understand why he would bring the girl in the middle of all this.

Gym was the only class I had with Alice instead of Edward. I also noticed the girl was also in my class. After dressing out we waited for the coaches to get themselves together and tell us what we were doing. I used that time to my advantage to tell Alice everything that happened in Math and what Edward warned me about.

She glanced over at the girl unsure of what to make. "He might be right, Bella."She sounded gloomy. She faced me, her golden eyes solid. "I'll keep an eye on her, too."

"Why." What did they think so much of her? What didn't I understand?

"Look Bella."She turned back to the girl who sitting alone her assigned spot, the only one not making discussion. She sat with her legs crossed, her elbow sat on her knee with her head perched on top of her hand. I gaped when I noticed the wet streaks lining her cheeks. It would have been impossible for a human to notice, but with Alice and me it would be more than easy to comprehend.

"Why is she crying?"I was talking mostly to myself. But, some of me wished to have Edward here to answer.

Alice turned away from the girl and didn't answer.

We were playing volleyball today, after having to run for three minutes around the gym. Alice and I ran together keeping a slow pace compared to the human boys racing past us. Even the girl seemed quick and could keep up with them. That was one thing I learned about her; she was athletic.

For the rest of the three minutes I let Alice talk about the outfit she was planning to wear to the dance that was tonight. With her, she probably prepared herself for the event months before it was even planned out. Just when she was about to tell me what I was destined to wear, I felt a hard blow to my shoulder and then a swift body running past me. "Move,"she spat disgustingly while quickening her pace away from us. I made a face realizing it was the girl; and from how she reacted it sounded as if she did it on purpose. She tried shoving me with a great amount force, but I barely felt it's effects. To her, I must've been a brick wall.

"Why did she do that?"Alice asked immediately, suddenly glowering at the girl as she made another round around the gym. Even if it didn't hurt us to be bullied, it still hurt us emotionally. Although, _this_ was the first time any of us was ever bullied.

"I don't know,"was all I could say.

Just when we were about to make our last round around the gym, we found the girl slowing down. It wasn't because she was tired and couldn't run anymore, as much as I wished it to be. Instead her steps forward were growing heavy on her. Two steps later it was too much for her and she fell on her knees.

Everyone was watching her now, but not as intently as Alice and I were. "Get up Leslie,"people started telling her. Todd walked up to her, kneeling to her level. "Are you okay,"I heard him ask, putting his hand on her heaving shoulder. She yelped when he touched her, and fell on her side holding her left arm protectively. She was hyperventilating now suffering through something I couldn't make since of. And then there it was.

The smell of blood. . .

The boy examined the hand he touched her with and noticed the color of blood painted on his fingertips. "She's bleeding!"A that moment panic arisen. Coaches and students crowded around her horror written on their faces. Alice took my hand and dragged me out of the gym, covering her mouth while proceeding.

We went out in the small forest only glancing at the parking lot where an ambulance was just arriving and a crowd of people were surrounding it. Alice called the others and told them to meet us home. We were going to walk home.


	4. Dr Cullen

I jolted straight up, realizing I was asleep. Where am I? What happened? I looked around at my environment and found first that everything was white. An anti-septic aroma struck my nose and I wanted to vomit. I found myself in a bed covered in blankets in a room containing a blank tv, a bunch of windows, and machines I had no clue how to read.

This was the hospital. . .

I recapped my memory remembering all that happened in the last twenty hours. I remembered trying to shove that Cullen, but hardly succeeded feeling a moving stone instead of a body. But, that was probably just me hallucinating or something. I never did that before. . .neither did I faint. My memory went farther remembering the sudden weakness in me and the pain in my arm strengthening. Then, the bandages I tried so hard to stop the bleeding, but failed and I felt the wet, sticky substance bleeding through the fabric. Todd had come to help me, but it only worsened when he touched my wound and I yelped. The last thing I remember was someone tearing the sweat-shirt I wore off and the number of faces watching me.

"Miss. White,"a sudden voice spoke, causing me to hesitate for a brief second. I looked up and saw a doctor now entering the room with a clipboard and pen in his hand. I studied him warily amazed at how young the man was along with the amount of beauty he wore.

He came by my bedside with a warm smile. "Hello, my name is Doctor Cullen."

When I didn't say anything he continued. "It's good to see you're finally awake. I've been taking care of you for the last two days. "His expression hardened. "Were you aware of your condition?"

I narrowed my glare. "No, I wasn't."

Without glancing at his clipboard he explained, "You've suffered a severe blood trauma from the amount of blood lost and have experienced a serious blood transfusion. And, you have a bullet in your left arm." He looked at me with his golden eyes. "You were very close to death."

I looked away, knowing we both knew that was true.

He continued. "Would you mind telling me _how_ you ended up like this?"

Automatically, I shrugged my shoulders ignoring the stinging pain in my left arm . "Don't remember."

"Very well."He wasn't satisfied, but moved onto the next subject anyway. "We haven't been able to contact your father. Would you happen to have any sort of communications to him?"

I bit my lip. Fortunately, something clawed into my throat, and I began coughing. That's when I realized my head burned with fever, goose-bumps disturbed my shivering skin, and my nose hurt as if stung by a bee.

Damn.

"You'll have to stay here for a while,"he told me. The worst thing I ever heard.

"What if you can't find my dad,"I asked ignoring the terrible sinuses of a cold. Why did I ask that?

"So far, I'm not sure."

"-Will I go to an o-orphanage?"The very thought was frightening and heartbreaking.

The doctor didn't look at me when he answered. "I'm not sure, dear."

I couldn't help it this time; the warm tears poured out of me. It was shocking how I never ran out of tears. Don't they run out or something?

"Do you any questions,"he asked, still not looking at me. There was an awful sadness to his voice.

"How long?"

"Your surgery is scheduled tomorrow morning. We'll keep you here to make sure you're healing normally. If all goes as expected you'll be leaving sometime around next week."

"Okay."I wanted to be alone; to grieve over my once life.

He left me to my misery. For what felt like years I stayed still. The longer I remained a statue the more I wanted to scream. Where was my dad? The morning I woke up he took the car and left. I took that to my advantage and went inside my house; where I packed all my belongings.

When I mentioned being poor, that was a lie. Really, I had more than enough money to buy me a mansion in California. But, I never spent it because I wasn't allowed to spend it unless of a emergency. As I recall, _this_ was a emergency. So, I took the money that stayed hidden in a safe under my rooms' floor, grabbed a few of my guns, ( I hoped dearly I would never have to use) and packed some of my wardrobe. While planning this whole thing at the time I was wanting not to have spend money on clothes. I was surprised the whole thing went through smoothly.

After hiding all my things in the cave of a rather large tree in the forest near my home I went to school; my reason for being tardy.

But, would he ever come back? What if he still thinks I betrayed him?

It was hard to think I'd never see my dad again; that would be like taking the sun away. He was my only family member, the only one who cared about me. He might had been away from home a lot of the time working, but he was the closest thing I had to feeling loved.

How am I going to get through this? Can I? Is it even possible to survive this kind of thing?

I guess I was going to find out. . .


	5. How about adoption?

Edward POV:

It had three days since the operation.

Carlisle was just coming in when Bella asked him, "How is she?"

_Not good_, was his first thought. "She's doing fine." It was true the girl was doing fine physically, as in she was healing more and more everyday. But, mentally she was a wreck. She was getting closer and closer to the mark where she would be allowed to go home; only she had no home to go to. All of us knew what would happen, then. She would be put in an Orphanage until at the age of eighteen.

I couldn't help, but feel sorry for the girl in the hospital. Her whole life just fell apart in one day. She was almost murdered, her father was now a suspect in the attempted murder, but had disappeared, and she had no known relatives around to care for.

But, what I couldn't understand is why would she go to _school_ after all that. Whatever happened to California, New York, or Mexico? Perhaps, she hoped to go through the day as if any ordinary day, or she just like school. I would have to visit her to find out, though.

School was still gossiping over the girl. Some said she could've died, which was very true. Some said her father whom no one in town seemed to know was insane and tried to murder her, which I wasn't sure about. All in all, the poor girl had a unpredictable future ahead. Even Alice had trouble making it out.

"Wait,"Bella suddenly demanded. She sprinted quickly to Carlisle who was rearranging his tools for work in the kitchen. "Carlisle, is there. . .can we. . ."I heard her have trouble requesting.

"Yes, Bella."

This time she went ahead and said, "Can she stay with us?"

Trust Bella to come up with most insane suggestion?

He hesitated. "Bella, I-"

"We don't have to turn her,"she quickly mentioned.

"As much as I wish that were possible, Bella, we simply can't."Carlisle, too, wanted to help the child, but it was out of his hand. Bella's idea, to him, sounded great, but not in our case where we're dangerous.

"Well,"she sounded shy mentioning it, "can. . .we turn her, then."Before he could answer, she explained. "Think about it, Carlisle: she doesn't anything, anyone. She has nothing to lose so why can't we"She sounded eager to go with her plan.

I walked into the kitchen joining them in the debate. Carlisle was still thinking over. I frowned at how much he thought over it. _That is true. It could work. _He knew I was listening, and to my annoyance he threw images of the girl with a face so sad it could down anyone. Her expression was always a frown and her dark eyes were dead. It was obvious, she had been crying from the red in her eyes and the paleness in her tan face. It was depressing. _You would agree if you saw how dead she was_, he thought. It pained him to see someone so unhappy.

"Maybe it should be discussed with everyone,"I suggested to Bella. At first, she was shocked, more than likely because I agreed with her on something. But, then a smile grew on her and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you, thank you!"she chanted happily.

"Are you sure,"Carlisle questioned me carefully.

I answered, "How about we ask Alice."

. . .

"Are you sure?"Carlisle questioned. He was the most anxious, but nervous one at that moment.

"No. Not really, but. . .it could work,"Alice answered, reopening her eyes from the visions. She was struggling with them unable to make out much of a future for the girl. Some bits told us she would be staying in the guest room most of the time hardly making a sound.( and was still human.) But, it was all blurry and almost unreadable.

"I still say this is stupid,"complained Rosalie, her arms folded in stubbornness. Hardly anyone noticed her.

"I get another little sister!"Emmett grinned at the idea. _This could be fun. _He might be disappointed when he finds out she's not who he thinks she is.

Everybody else was quiet either listening or deciding whether this was a good idea. Not long later Carlisle spoke. "Okay, then we'll vote. Esme?"

"If it's as bad as you say,"she said. "It's okay with me."He gave her a smile.

"Bella?"

"Yes,"she said confidently.

"Edward?"

I'll regret this. "Sure."

Bella kissed me on the cheek, thrilled with me, as Carlisle moved down to every member. In the end, there were five yeses and two no's. Jasper wasn't sure about the idea and went along with what was reasonable.

"So what now?"Bella asked.

"Now,"Carlisle, feeling a little better. "We wait until morning."


	6. Cullen House

I walked inside the fancy house extremely unsure and shy of the whole thing. My voice was practically lost, along with how shaky I felt.

The house was nice, as I examined every inch of the place. It was located in a deserted area near a stream of water, and surrounded by a ton of trees. The house was huge, and I imagined it would be larger once inside and taking a tour. All these things kept my mind busy, and from thinking over my last hour in the hospital. . .

_Unfortunately_, it wasn't working.

I still couldn't believe Dr. Cullen and his family were nice enough to take me in for a while, but, sadly, I knew it wouldn't last long; sooner or later I was going to end up in an orphanage.

"Would you like it if I take these up to your room,"one of my classmates asked politely, gesturing my one bag. Without any common since my eyes strayed to the person.

Yeah, the boy was in my math and ELA class. His name was still foggy to me; Edmund, Edward? I guess he was cute from all the gossip that slipped through my ears. But, looks didn't apply to me. Only, that he was a Cullen and a jerk. His dad probably paid him to be nice to me or something.

"No, thanks,"I answered sourly, stepping inside the house feeling totally out of place. Damn, was this place clean. They must pay a maid to come here everyday.

I didn't have to look to see that the entire family was here and looking at me; that made me extremely self-conscience. Why was this family so huge? I was only one of the two members of my family. How many kids did they adopt?

"Hello Leslie,"a young woman, fairly beautiful, came forward with a kind smile. "It's good to see your healing well. I'm so glad you agreed to stay with us; I'm Esme, Dr. Cullens wife."

I glanced at my left arm which was put in a cast, and felt very irritating."Hi,"I said, trying to decipher if there were any sarcasm in her clear voice.

"And you must know my children,"she walked beside me, placing a cold hand around my shoulder, and gesturing the teens. "I believe a few are in some of your classes."

I studied the Cullen kids as if at any moment they were going to attack. Most of them smiled at me, and a few just acted like I wasn't here. Well, I think it was just one.

"Hi, Leslie,"One of the girls sprinted toward me with a brilliant smile. "I'm Alice; I'm in your French, and Gym class."

I studied her closely, trying to remember if she was the one I shoved Friday. My memory was a little blurry at the moment, but I could recall her as just the one who stood beside my victim. I wondered if she knew I did it on purpose, or if she or the other girl even noticed.

Then she gestured the others. "This is Bella, Edward, Rose, Emmett, Nessie, and Jasper. Rose, Emmett, and Jasper, are seniors, and Edward, Bella, and I are Juniors, like you."

"Hi,"I said, hiding the shyness in my voice. I wanted this to be over; I wanted to be somewhere where no one was staring at me as if I were some kind of monument or something.

"Hi,"most of them said.

"Come with me,"Esme said in a musical voice. "I'll give you a tour of the house. And, Edward would you take Leslie's things upstairs to her room."

"That's okay, Mrs, Cullen,"I said, hiding my annoyance. "I don't mind carrying my stuff around." It's not like I had that much anyway. Dr. Cullen drove me back to my house to pick up some of my belongings, and since most of things were in the woods, I didn't have that much stuff packed in my bag.

"That's fine, then,"she said not offended .

For over an hour Mrs. Cullen toured me around the house, showing me every room and explaining to me all the renovations she did to improve the house. Something told me this woman must've been one of those people who buy a cheap, messed-up house, then cleaned it all up to sell at a much more expensive price so they could make a profit. This woman seemed exactly like one.

But, as much as I tried to pay attention to the talkative woman, I couldn't. My mind kept going back to the hospital, not allowing me to forget what happened. It brought me close to tears almost every time.

"And this will be your room,"she told me, gesturing me to the end of the upstairs hall. I followed her into the room, trying to listen to her next speech.

"This was the guest room, but we turned it into a regular room once you agreed to stay with us. . ."

_It's not like a I had choice_, I thought bitterly.

I looked around trying to take in the entire room. I examined it thoroughly as if I now knew every inch of it, but my mind kept rewinding back to the hospital.; it wouldn't leave me alone.

"Leslie?"Her voice was slightly cautious.

My head spun to her, hoping she wouldn't see the water beginning to develop around my eyes.

"I asked, if I could get you anything. A drink. . .or snack?"

I looked to the side, finding myself staring at the made-up bed. "No,"my voice said. "No, I'm not hungry,"I lied.

"Okay,"she said. "But, if you get hungry or need something just ask anyone. Do you have any questions?"

I shook my head, keeping my gaze on the bed. "No. . . I'm fine."

She came closer to me, and I hoped dearly she wasn't one of those mushy moms who hugged and kissed you incase you got sad. Fortunately, she just put her freezing hand on my shoulder, and said, "You're very welcome here, Leslie. Don't be shy to ask us anything. We'll be more than happy to help you."

I nodded, not hearing a word of her saying.


	7. Bad News

Bella POV:

"Well,"I asked Edward, "what does she think of us?"

By the look in everyone's eyes I could tell I was speaking for most of everybody.

On the contrary, Edward was expressionless. "She doesn't like us,"he simply answered. "Except for Carlisle, and perhaps Esme."

Then, he turned to Carlisle. "What happened at the hospital?"

Carlisle grimaced at the question. He then turned away and sighed. "Before we left the nurses brought in her father. We were walking down the hall when she saw him unconscious, and strapped to a hospital bed. . .He was in a serious car accident and is said to be in a coma."

There was only silence.

"What kind of car accident?"I glowered at Emmett for asking that. He didn't have a sneer, but appeared suspicious.

He sighed again. "An eighteen wheeler pushed his car into a ditch on the interstate. He's lucky to still be alive, but has suffered many injuries, and might not come out of the coma. . . The nurses are checking him, and the police are asking questions."

He continued halfheartedly,"She didn't say, but I could tell she wanted to stay with him. I think it was the police that drove her away. She still hasn't answered their questions." then he turned to Edward. "Has she thought of anything that might help them?"

Edward kept his glare on the staircase before shaking his head. "No, she refuses to think of the memory. But, I think you're right-her father did do that to her."

Carlisle nodded repeatedly. "Yes, it has to be, or someone close to her. She didn't do it to herself. The bruises on her stomach explain on their own."

She has _bruises_ on her stomach. I winced thinking that must've hurt. But, when remembering her arm in a cast, hiding the proof of her injury, the bruises seemed almost like nothing.

"Does she see anything,"Jasper asked, "_suspicious _of us?"We all knew what he meant by suspicious.

Edward shook his head again. "She's not very aware of anything yet, and I think. . .it'll be a while before she does see anything strange of us."

"And how long will a _while _be?" Rose pressed.

He shrugged. "It's just a theory. But, our secret is safe for a now."

Many people sighed in relief.

"Are we going to turn her?"Nessie asked. By the unsureness in her voice, it was easy to understand that she was confused whether we were going to keep the girl human or turn her into one of us at some point in time.

Everyone looked away, as if embarrassed to answer.

"We're still not sure yet, Nessie,"Carlisle answered under his breath.


	8. School

* * *

I couldn't sleep last night.

My eyes continued to droop as I walked from Social Studies to the cafeteria. A few times I found myself heading the wrong way and had to turn back and go in the right direction, muttering swear words. Because of that, I was tardy to every one of my first classes.

I was asked a load of questions before leaving for school this morning. Are you sure you _want _to go to school today? Are you hungry? Did you sleep well last night? How's your arm? You don't look too good, are you sick? Whatever else I was asked I either couldn't remember or tuned out.

But, the Cullens' questions were nothing compared to the kids at school. . .not by an inch. It was all a blur when the groups of kids just walked up to me and began asking questions.

I hated it.

Fortunately, some of the Cullens told them to go away and leave me alone. Well, actually, told them off, to be exact. I tried to go through the day by my usual self, but no one in the school would allow that. Every curious eye was on me when in the same room or passing through in the hall. It was creepy.

"Leslie,"a familiar voice questioned slightly cautious. It reminded me of Esme when she said my name in that exact same tone yesterday.

I glanced to my right and saw Alice beside me. "Hi,"I said, a little unsure why she was talking to me.

She raised an eye brow. "Are you okay, you don't look good?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice to be able to speak due the irritating saliva stuck in my throat. My cold wasn't going to go anywhere any time soon, I figured, as I regretted not drinking some orange juice or taking any medicine.

"You're welcome to sit with us,"she offered in a much friendlier tone, "if you want."

I nodded, not listening.

The lunch line was long today, and I had to wait almost ten minutes to get my meal. Once, I received my tray of food, I went to my usual spot in the back and away from everyone.

It took me five minutes to realize I was hovering over my food, staring at it and feeling a blank expression across my face. I blinked at my lost of awareness, and examined my food. I looked at it and soon found it to be spaghetti dressed in tomato sauce.

Did I like spaghetti?

I couldn't remember, and it took me until the end of lunch to realize I should've tried it out to make sure. But, everyone was leaving for class so I scurried off to dump my food in the trash and put my tray up.

It took a teacher to tell me where the Gym was.

"Do you want to go home,"Bella asked.

"Leslie, you look terrible,"Alice stated flatly.

I found myself sitting in my usual spot surrounded by the two Cullens I now lived with. I don't know how I found my spot, or how I even got dressed in my gym clothes when i couldn't even remember. Perhaps, it was instinct.

"Really,"Bella said softly. "You look like you need some sleep."

Sleep? The word repeated in my mind, but no meaning came along. Then, I realized I hadn't slept in days. There was no specific number though.

"She keeps blinking."someone murmured.

"Like she's about to fall asleep any second now,"a different voice finished.

After playing volleyball, and getting hit in the head with the ball several times, I headed to English. This time Edward followed me and directed me in the right direction to class. It didn't concern me that he was probably making sure I wasn't late for class the sixth time today.

In English, Mr. Picone marked a zero for my late assignment of poems. I didn't fight over it, but certainly remember Edward telling him I wasn't feeling too well, and had been in surgery and the hospital for almost a week. Still, I received a zero. . .

For the rest of class the remaining students had to read their poems to the class while Mr. Picone graded them. This was the one class, today, where I didn't have to do anything but sit and listen. I tried to pay attention, but the more the readers spoke the more my mind drifted off and my eyes drooped.

Suddenly, something hit me in the arm.

My head snapped up and I instantly realized I was resting my head on my crossed arms and over my desk.

How long was I asleep, I asked myself.

"Wake up,"someone hissed at me. I looked at the person and found Edward's intense expression; he was sitting right next to me.

I found that odd, remembering him not anywhere near me in my last class here. Why was he all of a sudden talking to me, or saving me from detention? Sure, I lived with him now, but he didn't have to feel the need to worry about me. Then, I figured, he was probably paid to look over me, just like the other Cullens were probably.

I glowered at him, then turned to the next reader called up the read their poem. . .

* * *

"Leslie? Leslie, wake up." I felt someone touch my good arm.

My mind awoke big enough to raise my head, and look at the person who had woke me up. When opening my eye lids I saw that I was still in my seat. . .Still in class. I turned to see Edward now hovering over me with a grimace. "Get your things. We're leaving."

Without any thinking, I obeyed and left the class feeling many eyes on my back while proceeding. I rubbed my eyes, absentmindedly, while feeling a cold arm around my shoulder. It wasn't until we reached the office that I realized I was practically being dragged by Edward.

"Sit,"he ordered, dropping his arm around me and swiftly walking to the receptionists' desk.

The word went in one ear and out the other, as I leaned against the wall feeling awfully sick. My throat hurt badly, and my nose felt clogged.

"Yes, she's horribly sick, Miss. Smith. She's living with my family now, so will it be alright with you if I take her home early?"

I felt a suspicious glance on me before a voice answered. "Yes, please,"she almost pleaded. "She looks like she's about to fall over any minute now. . ."

* * *

"Would you like it if I carry you to the car,"I heard Edward whisper in my ear, with an edge to his voice.

I reopened my eyes lids realizing we were almost to the parking lot, and I was embarrassingly using his neck and shoulder as a pillow. My mind still couldn't think right-it was as like I was still asleep, but was also awake. Did that make since?

Finally, I regained enough self-control to walk myself to the parking lot.

"Where do you think your going?"I heard him ask in a hard tone.

When I didn't answer, he met up with me at the edge of the road, blocking me from making any further distance.

"_What_ do you think you're doing?"

I was asking myself the same question.

"Come on."He turned me around, and walked me to their car.

He put me on the passenger side of the car before going to the drivers side. I felt a little odd in the fancy vehicle, but didn't argue about the drive.

I don't know why, but it surprised me when I found myself at his home. Part of me, was expecting the find my old child-hood home.

I walked up the porch stairs with Edward by my side, barely keeping my eyes open. Then, the door opened a few steps before making it up the final step. The last thing I remember was Esme's face coming toward me, looking horrified.


	9. Visitor

"I got her,"I assured Esme, picking Leslie up with one arm. There was no point trying to keep her awake any longer now that we were home.

Esme followed me up the stairs, with concern flowing roughly over her face. "What happened?"she questioned, keeping her watchful eyes on Leslie's unconscious expression.

"She's not hurt,"I assured her again. "Just tired. . . I got her out of class before the teacher could give her a weeks detention for sleeping."I remember clearly how itchy Mr. Picone was to give the girl punishment work, and prove to the students that sleeping in class would not be accepted. Not to mention, Leslie was severely ill, and since none of the teachers gave a damn over the fact that she had just suffered through a terrible ordeal in the last week, I had to excuse her from class myself.

She took in every word of my answer and became entirely grateful. "Thank you, Edward,"she told me. "That was very nice of you." It was very kind what she said, but the meaning was off. She thought I was being a great new brother to Leslie, and was helping her through this difficult situation. I could have mentioned the real reason, but didn't have it in me to crush her new image of me.

"That's alright,"she said, standing on the other side of the bed, while I laid Leslie in her bed. "I'll take care of her, you go back to school."

I would have protested that there was no point, knowing school would be ending shortly. But, the others would need a ride home, and I needed to explain to them of the incident.

I glanced at Esme; she was kneeling beside Leslie's bed, touching her forehead with the palm of her cold hand, and wearing the concerned look of a mother. She, too, was shocked by the warmth of her skin; it practically burned me, as odd as it was. Hopefully, she would get better soon.

In less than two seconds I left the house, and was back in the car, putting the vehicle in Drive. I drove back to school, and made it to the pick-up area two minutes after my family had already arrived. Most of them wore sullen expressions, an obvious sign they had already received the news.

_I _knew_ we shouldn't have let her gone to school, _Alice thought bitterly, as she was first to slide into her seat.The related image of the girl sitting in her seat during Gym half-asleep ran through her head.

Rosalie was next keeping a regular stubborn look. She still thought the girl living with us was a bad idea. Along with Jasper. . .

On the other hand, both Emmett and Nessie were curious and oddly quiet; although, they, also, expected me to answer their indirect questions a well as the others. The gossip given to them by the student body took no effect in their belief.

"Well?"Bella questioned getting into the passengers seat. She stared at me with curious eyes.

I kept my glare on the road in front of me, merging into the highway toward home. Disgruntled, I finally, explained to them what exactly happened.

"Is she depressed?"Bella, then, asked sounding almost embarrassed by the question.

"Probably,"I replied, recalling the complicated thoughts in her mind. They were as thick and foggy as a swamp; it was as bad as her way of communication. But I wasn't sure if it was because she was possibly depressed, or because she was simply half-asleep. I figured we would find out soon enough.

Then I remembered something. "Alice,"my voice was solemn. "Didn't you see this coming?"None of this would have happened, especially if this seen this morning.

She was quiet, and her concentration to lock me from her thoughts weakened deeply at the sudden question.

"No,"she finally answered, her crystal voice dead. "I didn't see it coming."

"What do you mean, you didn't see it?"Rose questioned sharply. She was baffled by how Alice visions didn't work; nothing at all to do with Leslie.

"I can still see things,"she answered quietly. "Just nothing, really, involving Leslie."

"How is that possible?"Jasper asked, the tension rising with him.

No one answered.

Instead, we all watched as I pulled up into the car garage, not letting the empty cruiser parked in front of our house out of sight. The specific, old scent told me directly who it already was.

**_Sorry, i haven't updated in a while. i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and will try updating soon. P.S:Thank you for the encouraging reviews received. i hope to see more._**

Oh, and please check out my profile; some new information over the story will be said. 


	10. Imprint

We got out of the car, and walked at slow human speed into the house. No one spoke either because of the unwanted answer or because, like me, we couldn't find our voice. Either way it felt horribly creepy. . .

Edward was first to reach the door and open it to announce our arrival.

Immediately, a familiar face to turned to us. Although, not entirely from the uniform he wore, and the glittering gold badge he had pinned to his jacket. He stood near Esme discussing with her of his reason here. (We already knew why he was here)I realized from his expression that he wasn't here as my dad, but as a cop.

"Good afternoon, Officer Swan."Edward said politely, continuing to walk inside as if nothing bothered him. "It's good to see you again."

Charlie kept his frown, his eyes filled with a deep sadness I couldn't distinguish.

"Good,"he said roughly. "You know I'm not here on a visit, but business."His hardness faded, and appeared a slightly depressed look.

"And on business, you're here because. . ."Edward urged.

Charlie narrowed his glare on him. I still wasn't sure if it was because of a personal grudge or something else. . .

He snorted then turned to all of us. "Leslie's father is dead; he died just two hours ago. The FBI have already investigated their home, and found nothing suspicious. I'm here to question her further more for answers in this investigation."

"What investigation?"I heard myself ask slightly stunned of his reason here. He never sounded this serious in work before.

He faced me with unknown, solid eyes. "Sorry kid, but I can't tell you that."His eyes cut back to Edward inflamed. "You're going to tell them when I leave, aren't you?"

"Would you like it if I don't?"Edward asked politely. His expression remained unreadable.

He grunted,"Honestly,"he replied. "I don't care as long as you keep it to yourselves, and don't get in the middle of it."The solid note in his voice told us he wasn't kidding.

Edward nodded.

"Now,"he said again roughly. " as Mrs. Cullen puts it my witness is sick and asleep. If that's true than I don't feel the need to intrude any longer." He turned to Esme. "Thank you for your time. . ."he hesitated. The uncertain tone to his expression wound up making him leave right off the spot, saying nothing more.

He walked passed us in a hurry waving weakly."Bye kids."For several long seconds we watched as he trotted toward to the front door then closing it behind him with difficulty.

A loud, heavy sigh was heard over the wall.

"He's not frightened of us,"Edward informed, more than likely answering someone's thoughts. "Just concerned."

"What investigation was he talking about?"Emmett asked; I was entirely grateful he did.

Edward frowned. "Leslie's father is suspected of being a member in some sort of. . .crowd. I'm not completely sure, but it sounds insane."he began shaking his head in disgust. "It's not like it matters anymore; he's dead."

"Why would they suspect him?"Alice questioned.

He answered, "They said he had some symbol on his wrist; a symbol that indicates the gangs' pledge."

Many confused looks approached his direction. I'm sure there were more questions waiting to be asked, until a rotten, overwhelming smell interrupted. Our heads instantly turned back to the front door signaling its whereabouts.

"Why are they here,"I heard Alice hiss.

The treacherous smell worsened, as were the many snarls around me. The odor spread surrounding the house in groups, along with a number in the front. Before we knew it three normal bodies were at the front door, one knocking on the door. Two of them I knew very well, from their visits.

"Sssh,"I hushed the others. We weren't usually like this; it was just the entire pack out here on our land, surrounding our home that ticked us off.

"They know,"Edward informed us solemnly. He walked at irregular speed to the front door, unflinching in his act. The knob turned, and the familiar, red-skinned faces appeared. Sam and Jacob stood first in the doorway, along with the slightly smaller figure in the back I found easily to be Seth.

He was really small compared to both Sam and Jacob, but as he and them strolled inside I saw that he had been growing. He only reached Jacobs shoulders, but that was over a foot higher than me! His face had molded in a much more mature look, that made him appear much older than his sixteen year old self. In a way, it was almost a struggle to compare him to the young, sweet kid I knew two years ago. Although, it shouldn't had been much of a surprise knowing he came over every once in while with Jacob.

"We need to talk,"Sam said stepping in a certain spot with elegance. He folded his arms, wearing a sullen look.

Jacob stood some distance from him, but he also mimicked his movements with grace, along with the same expression. Seth was the only one who appeared to have a slight contempt for us, as he stood between both Sam and Jacob.

"What makes you think you can just cross the border and invade our home,"Alice hissed, waving her arms for effect.

Sam kept his expression. "Because the treaty overrules all if one has broken it."

"But we haven't done anything to intercept the treaty,"Edward snarled.

Sam narrowed his glare.

"We haven't done anything out of line,"Edward continued. "The girl is still alive and human."

A set of dark eyes wandered around our environment.

Edward clenched his teeth. "She's upstairs,"his annoyed voice grew cold. "If you want to look for yourselves go ahead and reassure yourselves. She's asleep so don't wake her."He gestured the staircase in a pressing mode.

Sam jerked his chin to Seth. "Go look,"he ordered.

Seth looked at him, then back at Jacob. It was clear he was still only obeying him. "Go look,"he urged him, waving his long arm ahead where the staircase was located.

Obediently, he walked toward the stairs, avoiding the countless glares following him. To my satisfaction, he jogged up the stairs, appearing much like himself. "Last door on the right,"Edward told him loudly, and filled with annoyance. When Seth followed his direction he wandered off out of sight and with grace.

When he was out of sight, he turned back to Sam and Jacob. "She's been through hell in the last week if you don't know by now,"he snarled. "Give her a moment of peace if you're capable."

"Well what did you want us to think,"said Jacob. "You're adopting a kid; once we heard that we assumed you already turned her into the bloodsucker monster you are or made the mistake in tearing her throat out. What did you expect us to think?"

Several growls were heard behind me.

"We were going to tell you,"Jasper said.

"Yeah, well we didn't want to have to wait for you all to get yourselves together,"Sam said holding his hand out in peace. "As long as the girl is safe and unharmed than there's no other reason for us to be here." his expression turned back to the stairs. "What's taking him so long,"he muttered loud enough for me to hear.

His saying got me glancing back over at the stairs, confused of how long it was taking him to get back. i couldn't hear anything, so he didn't wake her. There was no way he could've gotten lost-the house wasn't _that_ big.

"Oh no,"Edward said. i could almost picture his expression blank, but full of complete shock. It wasn't a good sign.

"What?"i heard Jacob ask in alarm, turning from the stairs to Edward in indecision of what to pick.

"Oh no"he repeated, in utter shock.

"What?!"

He pursed his lips.

i couldn't take it any longer; my feet took off after the staircase and down the hallway. My nerves reverted back and forth in spasmodic motions. My mind couldn't progress to what was going on. i reached the door, pushing the half-closed door open, and seeking inside the room for Leslie.

My jaw dropped at what i saw next. . .

Seth was knelling beside Leslie's bed facing Leslie's unconscious expression. For one half of a second i saw exactly what blocked Edward from telling us what was going on. He bared a glance at me, putting a swift index finger over his mouth, then returning his gaze back to Leslie. She was frozen on her bed, fast asleep under the covers. Very gently he patted her head, and stroked her long, dark, brown hair aside from her face. It was astonishing.

"What the. . ."i realized Jacob was right behind me.

"Sssh!"Both me and Seth hushed.

For several long seconds we watched Seth as he continued staring at Leslie with joyful eyes i never before comprehended in him before. His lips curled into a soft smile, and the swiftness in his hand as it stroked Leslie's cheek turned only more graceful.

"Um. . .Seth,"Jacob whispered.

"Can i stay?"

"Um. . ."

"Yes,"i answered. "You can stay,"i told him quietly.

i would have to work out Leslie's reaction to all this later.

"She's sick,"Seth said. It sounded like he was mostly talking to himself, than us. "She's really warm."

i couldn't come up with anything else to say. Instead, i grabbed Jacob arm and pulled him back in the hall where others were approaching cautiously.

"Well?"most of them said.

"He's imprinted on her,"Jacob and i answered simply.


	11. Order or Imprint

Have you ever woke after a dreamless nights sleep, and feel like complete crap? You find your nose stuffed with nasal junk, you're eyes burning tears; a severely warm forehead, and an annoying sticky goo stuck up you're throat. If you've suffered these symptoms than you know _exactly _what I'm feeling like right now. For those of you who don't, (which I highly doubt) consider yourself lucky.

My head felt a little dizzy, sitting up, and finding myself under a pile of blankets and on top of a bed. My stinging eyes glanced around the room I was in, studying the size of the room, the door which faced me directly, and the window to my side that let a bright milky white light shine inside the spacious room. The words nice, elegant, and organized ran through my head describing the three key words of the room, and how different it was from my old one. _My old room._ . .Disappointment flowed through me, reminding me of all the recent events as a fact.

I bit my lip, feeling both the tears and blood drip down my face. As much as I tried, there was no success in keeping them away. It was ridiculous how easily, and how much I was able to shed a tear-it wasn't like me. Every time my throat closed, and my heart squeezed I was always able to hide away the hurt. It was very clear, at the moment, that I couldn't prevent it. And now that I think of it, I couldn't even remember _how _I ever did it.

Relieved no one was in here, (pretending to give a damn) I rubbed away the tears and licked the blood from my fingers. I swung my legs out of bed and stumbled to the door, using the reflection of the soft moonlight as my only guide. Very carefully, I turned the knob and slowly opened the door. To my satisfaction, the hallway was dark and clear of bodies. It would've helped if I had a watch to tell me what time it was, but I wasn't the girl for jewelry or whatever accessories decorated my body.

i took soft steps down the hall, and toward the kitchen. My stomach was growling like crazy for food. i couldn't even remember if i had eaten anything today-yesterday-at all. My memory was blurry from school, unable to recall all that occurred. The only one thing i really could remember was Edward dragging me out of school. . .The worst memory-of course.

Trying to bury the memory like all the others i usually got rid as good as possible, i tip-toed down each step of the stairs individually, unsure if these people had excellent hearing, or were already up. i strongly hoped they were asleep.

As soon as i wished for that a low murmmer of words were speaking very near. From the sun-like light i spotted to the side downstairs it was coming from the living-room. Great, was my first thought. _Someone's up._ The closer i got the more i distinguished the speaker to be an announcer. i leaned against the very part of the wall only a millimeter from blocking me from them. i waited cautiously for a snore or something signaling they were asleep. But, the static obviously going off in the room, told me the announcer was coming from the tv, making it hard to hear.

i tried thinking over my options. But the irritating, slimy substance caught up my throat kept getting in the way of my thoughts. Before i could hold off any longer, the desire for relief got the best of me.

i coughed. . .

Damn. Now there was no choice, but to go through.

i allowed one deep breath, then, regretfully, strolled right in through the room pretending not to have just been deciding whether to have gone the long way around from the outside to the kitchen through the back door. Or just have gone back upstairs feeling like a total coward. Either one was pathetic, which built a slight higher bit of confidence in me, as i revealed myself. But, not enough to _not_ feel self-conscious as the many eyes once attached to the tv lingered to me.

"Hi," a kind voice i found to be Alice said. She was on the left side of the couch next to the blond male, Jasper. They were all there, even the doctor.

"Hi,"i said lamely, continuing to walk through the room toward my goal. It took all my will power to avoid the glimpse of the few people i couldn't identify. The lights in the room were densely lit, but i could almost swear the two stood out among the pale family with a copper-like skin color.

i shook my head and made it, reluctantly to the kitchen. Thank God. i didn't know why making it here was so difficult; i guess i _was_ a little embarrassed after what happened. i should've been more aware and in control, i told myself. It was still a foggy memory, and the only things i _could _remember, i wish i couldn't. But getting to the refrigerator was also important because, oddly, i was craving food. I wanted it; I needed it. My body felt so weak and yearning fuel as if i hadn't ate in weeks. Literally.

Ignoring the disturbing snarls coming from my stomach, i walked toward the refrigerator. Refusing the desire to clutch my good arm i used it to open the refrigerator door. Inside i found a variety or food. Everywhere from A to Z i discovered in amazement the number of different brands and types of food within; from turkey, ham, milk, orange juice to special-important fudge, fish that looked like it was just caught from the sea, and expensive looking things like my favorite steak. Yeah, this was a filthy rich family, alright. Not to mention, all of it looked like it hadn't even been touched since bought. But figuring they were all just anorexics, i took pleasure in grabbing as much stuff as possible more than ready to gorge myself.

In what felt like a minute, i tossed the loaf of bread wrapper in the trash along with all the other supplies i used for my food. i had made a dozen turkey sandwiches, each squirted with a drop of mustard, on white bread, and heated in the microwave. (Just thinking about it made my mouth water.) It sounded strange that i would even consider trying to eat all that and yet there was no doubt in my mind that i would be able to devour it.

And i was right!

To my satisfaction, i ate every last bite-not wasting a thing-in a sensational short amount of two minutes. Do the math and that's, like, two sandwiches every 30 seconds. _Well, that's weird_.Then, i noticed from the clock on the stove that it was almost eight. Strange, i thought. It felt later than that from how long i slept, and the deep darkness set outside that looked much, like, midnight.

i shrugged. Maybe it was just me. Plus it was close to winter and that meant shorter days and longer nights. Although, knowing Forks, it was more than likely it would just stay dark all night and day.

* * *

**Seth:**

My heart almost exploded as i spotted her awake for the first time. Although, it wasn't what i expected. Her dark brown eyes strayed on what was in front of her. Her mouth slightly twitched. _Was she shy?_ i noticed in shock that her arm was in a cast. Stupid! I was an idiot to think she wouldn't have one after what happened to her. The story i was told refreshed my memory; it didn't once concern me much. Not even when i was told she had been adopted by the Cullens did it seem like a big deal. It made me angry to realize i didn't care at all about her until meeting her at first-hand. I remembered clearly of when i first saw her. The beautiful expression she wore when unconscious, the lovable way she curled her body into a ball, the soft breathing she inhaled and exhaled. I'll never forget how my once free-spirited self turned into something completely different. The very moment i set eyes on her i was pulled into a tight force focused only on her. It was something similar to when Jacob and once Sam had over me, only this one i enjoyed.

i watched her warily, studying her every move. She moved swiftly through the room, and to the kitchen in a hurry. i wanted to walk up to her, and introduce myself-or really hug and kiss her. It sounded strange, but the powerful pull i had connected to her told otherwise. i loved her. She was the soul-mate i imprinted on. It was something i never thought much of, much less expected. The desire to be near her, and comfort her deepened threateningly.

"Stay,"Jacob grumbled, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me down. His grip knocked me back on the ground, the desire to talk to her growing. The order swept over my imprint, fighting over which was more worthy. i leaned forward trying to get a better view of her. _Where is she? What's she doing?_ The questions tormented me immorally.

"She's fixing something to eat,"i heard a voice say. it took me a moment to realize it was Edward answering one of my questions.

My answer got me leaning more enthusiastically, determined to find her from my imaginary boundary. Then i fell. . .

"Jacob!"a crystal voice shrieked. "Jacob let him see her. He's desperate."

"No. Not yet."

"She wont find out,"she said. "Jacob, i promise you. . ."It all faded away at the sudden noise of the refrigerator door opening and reopening. My good hearing could hear the sound of the plates being placed on the table, and the soft rummaging of footsteps. I was so close. . .

"Alright, alright,"Jacob surrendered picking me up by the sleeve of my shirt, then pulling me toward the kitchen. Yes!

"Now don't go off showing your. . ."he stumbled for words. "what happened. That counts for telling her of us. . .and them. Got it?"

i nodded not listening to a word, but taking in what he demanded.

We drew nearer, and i watched slowly as my view of her grew into a full image. She stood against the counter near the sink, holding a glass to her mouth. Even though i couldn't see her as perfectly as before or when i watched her sleep peacefully in her sleep, i still couldn't take my eyes off her. Finally, she lowered the glass from her mouth then noticing us with wide eyes. She stared at us in a state of surprise for what felt like a while, until Jake spoke. "Hello. I'm Jacob Black. We're friends with the Cullens."He nudged me forward. "This is Seth Clearwater."

A jolt of shocking fear hit me hard when she met my gaze. Her black eyes also seemed frozen on me as we stared at each other for a long moment-a moment i wont ever forget.

Finally, i found my voice. "Hi,"i said excitingly; absentmindedly, i stuck my hand out to shake hers. For a second, she just looked at me-like an idiot. Then, she put her glass down on the counter beside her, taking my hand with the same one.

I wanted to kill myself.

"Oh, I'm sorry,"i stuttered, like the moron i am. "I forgot."

She glanced down at her injured arm, with a frown then turned back to me expressionless. i got so caught up in her beauty, Jacob could have pushed me to the ground and i wouldn't have noticed. Everything about her brought an exciting turn in things. Her dark eyes studied me warily, almost familiar in a way. The light brown in her skin was so smooth and fair, it made me wonder if she was Native American. Her dark, wavy hair flowed fluently down her shoulders showing how thick it really was along with how attractive she was.

i couldn't help myself.

The imprint overpowered my order and rushed me into Leslie's arms. i took her in my arms, crushing my lips against hers out of sweet desire.

**Well what do you think?? i originally i had it in another order form, but decided to put it in this chapter. Anyway, i hope you liked it and read the next chapter.**


	12. Werewolf?

It took me a second to understand what was happening until I suddenly felt a warm hand caressing my face-and the thing touching my mouth. At that moment, my muscles squeezed extremely tight-then released; my fists swung out aiming his chin.

_Crack._

My hand hand was busted. "Ah, dammit! Dammit!"I cursed every swear word I knew, feeling the rise of sudden pain in my fist. "Au crap! You idiot, are you crazy?!" It was too hard to think anymore of my anger due to the pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"The weak voice said sounding worried. Someone came up to me, taking my hurt hand in theirs. I swore again, seizing my hand back with care, once their warm fingers pressed against the broken bones.

"Is this some _joke_?!"i questioned irate. i come down here to eat, have two freaks come by me, and one _kiss_ me. "What is _wrong _with you?!"

"What happened?"i began hear people ask in the same horrified, demanding tone.

"You idiot! Are you trying. . ."i looked up, trying to see the tall guy scold the boy, but only saw the entire Cullen family in the kitchen crowding me.

"Let me see your hand,"one stern voice, i could distinguish among the noise, ordered. He didn't wait for me to give him my hand, but took it himself. The unreadable noise continued, confusing me more.

"Ahh,"i groaned as his cold fingers traced lightly against my hurt bones.

"Come with me,"He said in his 'doctor tone', and took me to the table, holding my broken hand with care. i sat in the chair, and stared at the tall man yell at the boy.

"i knew i shouldn't have let you gone near her." he scolded him coldly. "Next thing you'll be doing is blurting you're a damn werewolf and-"

"What?"my voice was barely a whisper, and yet, all eyes turned to me in shock.

"You're doing great, dear,"said Mrs. Cullen, coming near me with a smile. "You'll be fine."

i shot a dark look at her; she was trying to cover something up. "No,"i said. "He said something."i glanced back at the tall man, Jacob.

Many eyes looked back at the two guys; some turned back to me confused, others-i noticed-continued to glower at them.

"Honey, it's okay,"Esme said kindly. "It's nothing."

i met both the tall man and boys black eyes. They're expressions were blank.

It could've just been an expression, but i knew-somehow-it wasn't. He wasn't exaggerating when he said what i heard him say. His words repeated in my head, sounding so true, so strange. i looked back at the boy, who was still looking at me.

"We're leaving."Jacob announced, almost dragging the boy-Seth by the neck, toward the door. It wasn't until they were gone that i realized. . .i wish they hadn't.


	13. Unexpected Things

This takes place four weeks later. Leslie's arm heals, and that includes her other hand from when she hit Seth. She's not sick anymore, only-sort of-deeply depressed from when the Cullen's tell her of her fathers' death the next day after she and Seth had met.  
**  
**

* * *

** Bella:**

Very warily, we watched as she walked down the stairs. She wore an athletic outfit of the royal blue shorts we wore in Gym and a gray jacket. In her hand she carried a tiny object i didn't have to look to know was an ipod; the music was extremely loud. The device had her full attention, as she walked quickly down each step. i wasn't sure if it was that amusing or just something to keep her from noticing us.

"I'm going to go run,"she told us, without taking her eyes off the ipod and continuing through to the door.

Esme hesitated. "Don't you think its a little too cold to be doing that?"she asked, trying to persuade her to stay. It was the middle of November, and the snow was falling tremendously. It hadn't yet covered the streets, but at the rate it was going it soon would.

"No,"she answered, walking closer to the door.

"Couldn't you have found something a little warmer to wear?"Alice asked with an edge to her tone. It was clear she was growing irritated of her wardrobe. It wasn't that long ago, i found her wandering through Leslie's closet only to discover every dislike to her taste in fashion.

Leslie stopped. She whirled around, facing us with an annoyed expression; her eyes were a bloodshot red. "Look, I'm not committing suicide!"she defended forcefully. "I'm not cold. And if you have a problem with my clothes than that's your problem." she turned back around, heading through the door gracefully, and without a word.

The second the door slammed shut, a number of eyes turned to Edward. Fortunately, he relied, "She really isn't going to commit suicide."

i noticed Esme's eyes widening in surprise."Than what's she planning on doing?"she asked; she didn't believe a word of Leslie's.

He shrugged. "What she just told us. She likes to run, and hasn't done it in a while because of everything."

"And she isn't cold?"she questioned softly, glancing out the windows where it was still sprinkling snow.

He shook his head. "No, which is odd. She was fine."

"I'll follow her,"Emmett volunteered cheerfully. "i don't mind."

"Aren't you and-"Esme stopped when she remembered. "Oh yes. You two are in a fight."i wasn't sure what it was all about, except that Emmett missed or did something. Now they were taking a break from each other, which i found ridiculous, knowing intentionally, that by midnight they'll have made up.

"Don't worry,"Emmett said, starting to walk at human speed toward the door. "I'll watch her."By a second he was already gone.

* * *

**Leslie:**

It felt so good to finally be running again. My legs yearned more than anything to be back on the normal routine around the school and back home. Although, it was more difficult now, since the Cullens lived, like, an hour away from school. But it was still good to be back running though. And maybe-if I'm lucky-I'll make it to the school.(Not that i like it or anything; i just wanted to make it there as a mark of my distance)

i still didn't get what the Cullens meant by that it was cold. Sure, it was snowing, but not horribly. It powdered the street and roads, but didn't pile up to where cars got stuck on the road. No, it was light, and it frightened me that there was a good chance it would get terrible by tomorrow if the snow continued falling. i wanted to keep running, and not dare stop. i wanted to try and bring something back from my old life that was now in this new, twisted one.

After a little while-like two minutes-I looked up and fell into shock. I found myself in the familiar area of only a block from school. From the Cullens' place that was like, fifteen miles. Fifteen miles?! In less than two seconds later i was right in front of my school. I stopped in confusion, trying to remember where and when I started to run. I knew for a fact that they lived at least twenty minutes away. Although, the driver was always speeding over the limit and we always made it there and back in less than five minutes or so. But this-I was on foot-there's no way. . .

Finally, I convinced myself that i was just a good runner. A _very_ good runner.(Yeah, when i grow up I'll just do the Olympics or something like that)

I sat on one of the benches under the schools' outside roofs,(listening to one of my favorite songs Yesterday by Leona Lewis) trying to decide what to do next. Normally, when i make it to the school i fall down, gasping-filled with relief that it was finally over. But i wasn't. My body felt totally normal, as if I hadn't done anything physically. Ignoring the weirdness of it, I tried to pick out what to do. i wasn't going back to the Cullen's, I knew that. But i had to do something-anything to keep my mind racing and off other things. And then it hit me: I was hungry.

* * *

I thought about just going back to my old home, and making something to eat, but that was a _definite _no. Going there might as well be like going to hell. Besides, i didn't want any home food; i wanted to _buy _something. As strange as it was, i just wanted to go buy a plate of nachos or a hamburger or something. The more i thought about the more my stomach ached.

Sure, i could've just gone back to the woods and retrieved some of my cash. But no. i banned myself from ever going there unless it was important; i was hungry-so what?! I'll live.

But out of all these options, i ended up back inside my home. The place was as empty and lonely as a haunted house. . .It was creepy. Not to mention, all the things i had to confront, while holding back a river of tears. . .

After scraping enough money to purchase whatever, i had it in me to run to the first fast-food restaurant i could find.

Not long after, i found myself in Popeye's. i had no idea how far i had gone, but it still didn't feel like a lot. And once inside, i realized i was the only one inside wearing so little clothing, and was clear of specks of white. All the snow i caught must've melted away while i was running, i figure as i got in line. Although, i wasn't sweating, but was still wet from the water i could smell was once ice.

"Your order please,"the cashier said. She was small, but didn't appear as young as one of my classmates when i saw that her face to be _much _older.

"I'll have,"i answered studying the menu a bit longer. "number 3 with two orders of fries, and a drink. . ."out of nowhere i felt i could go farther. "And the chicken livers, a shrimp po'boy, and another number three with the same side orders." i looked back down at the cashier to see disbelief written all over her wrinkled face. "And that's it," i said.

Without saying a word, she pressed in all the keys that would add up to my cost. I dug into my jacket pocket and grabbed the wrinkled dollar bills all adding up a near thirty dollars. I payed her what i had, and waited patiently for the food i wanted dearly. "Must have a big family,"the cashier said, handing me my change.

I hesitated. "uh yeah."I lied.

After she gave me my receipt, and cup, i went to fill my drink up with Dr. Pepper, something i hadn't had the desire for until now. The place was crowded so i had to wait. (Which i was growing highly agitated with)When finally, getting my drink, i walked over to the area where you get lids, napkins, and stuff. And just when I'm almost there-_bam_!

i was roughly pushed to the side, falling to ground with a heavy, warm body on top of me. All i could think was, _get_. _off_.

"Get off!"i coughed, smelling my drink go down my throat and nose.

Immediately, the huge body got off, and from what i heard went into shock. "Oh, I'm sorry!"the male voice said, grabbing my elbow and pulling me up with no trouble. i realized my jacket had darkened and was soaked from my spilled drink. For a short moment, i was clumsy, latching on to the persons' arm-that still held me-so that i wouldn't fall again. i looked down at my feet to see my soda covering the floor; the reason i almost fell.

i snapped my head in the person's direction feeling the furious expression across my face. "Do I look like-"I stopped.

Dark brown eyes. Lighter skin color. Darker hair. A familiar face. . .

**Okay, sorry for those of you who read this chapter and noticed my error of the second narrator in this chapter. i was working on two different stories at the time, and got mixed up with my characters. (i feel like an idiot !) P.S:Thank-you ilikemymensparkly for telling me. i really appreciate it. **


	14. Dining Together

It was him; Seth. Great. Well, that figures.

His deep brown eyes stared at me in disbelief, mixed in with fascination. Was he dazed or just an ignorant moron? "Leslie."he murmured my name not to address me in any way, but just to say it aloud.

I looked at him, remembering the last i saw him; he was still carrying the same ridiculous look on his face.

He was the boy with the tall man visiting the Cullens that one night. I tried not remembering how he was also the boy who shoved his mouth against mine desperately. And put me in a cast for two weeks. Just looking at him made me feel the same horrible feeling of his lips against mine.

Someone cleared their throat, a clear sign they were trying to interrupt. i looked behind Seth, and saw in disbelief. . .his friends. Well, i didn't exactly know that for sure, but just looking at him made me believe that. Their red-brown skin color matched mine perfectly, they had the same cut-short black hair. And all them, i noticed, wore as little clothing as me. The four boys were also tall-as Seth almost, except for the one man i saw to be Jacob, who towered everyone in the restaurant. He and the rest of the guys wore the same blank expression.

"Hey sorry about that,"one boy said stepping up beside Seth, then swinging a long arm around his friends' shoulder, as if to wrestle him in some way. "We were just having some fun. Are you hurt?"

I gave him a sour look. i was about to use my natural-known sarcasm if the cashier hadn't had called my number. Trying to make it look like i had gotten over it, i shook my head and went over to grab my food, while muttering a swear word.

"Hey man,"i heard the same boy who last spoke to me say. "What's wrong with you, you act like you just saw-"

"Uh Embry,"a calm voice interrupted. "That was Leslie." After some serious concentration, i found the voice to belong to Jacob. It was a surprise to hear he actually had a soft tone, remembering how badly he scolded Seth for kissing me last time. Now that i think of it, it's a wonder i wasn't already mouth-to-mouth with the guy.

Ignoring the awe, i asked the cashier, "Can i have another cup? Mine fell on the floor." At first she just looked at me. But after, she noticed my soaked jacket, she immediately got me another one.

* * *

Finally, making it to my goal, i settled myself at a table in the back corner. I had everything in hand now; my drink filled with soda and to the side, with my crowded tray of food in the center. I was about to dig in, to finally fulfill my goal. . .but couldn't. Instead the thought of my forgotten father arose.

He was gone, he was really gone, i reminded myself. He was really dead, he's never coming back. The image of him pictured inside my head. I saw him smiling at me, seeing the bright look in his eyes appear nothing of the ones i last saw that one night forever ago.

It wasn't until a warm hand touched my shoulder that i realized my eyes were wet with tears. Refusing to look at the person, i leaned forward, placing my elbow on the table, and holding my head up against my hand. I hoped dearly my hair was thick enough for them not to see through. "What?"my voice was reluctantly strong and forceful.

"Leslie?"i heard Jacob murmur softly. "Is it okay if we sit with you? All the other tables are full."

Quickly wiping away the tears, i glanced around the place and saw it to be really full. I didn't take the time to expect each and every table, but simply turned away answered shortly, "Sure."

"Hey thanks,"he said, patting my shoulder before running off probably back to his friends.

Rubbing my eyes, i hid away the evidence of them discovering my grief. I knew it was probably a stupid thing to do agreeing to their request, but, i desperately, needed a distraction. Hopefully, Jacob, Seth, and the others would do that for me. Hey, Seth could even kiss me again if he wanted, if it meant not thinking of my father.

In just a few short seconds, all four large boys surrounded me. i scooted over letting one large guy sit next to me, and watched as the other three squeezed across from me; Jacob and Seth were one of them. Seth was in the middle and Jacob was at the end. I didn't bother to glance who was sitting in front and next to me, but simply reached over for my fries.

Yeah, this may work.

* * *

**Seth:**

I froze, unable to say a word. Before i knew it Embry was next to me trying to smooth the tension. "Hey sorry about that,"he said sounding like everything was going to be alright. "We were just having some fun. Are you hurt?" I forced myself not to growl at his saying. How dare he speak to her that way! We should've been more careful;_I_should've been more careful!

She glowered at us then left. They must have called her order, as she went over to the counter taking hold of a tray and asking the cashier for another cup. It took a good part of me not to go to her and beg her forgiveness. I couldn't help getting over what i did to her; it was selfish, and stupid!(Both kissing her, and what i just did.)There were some parts of me that thought she may never feel the same for me as i do for her. As Jacob puts it, I'm the first werewolf not to have their soul-mate love me back. Why?!

"Hey man"Embry said to me. "What's wrong with you, you act like you just saw-"

"Uh Embry,"Jacob said, saving me from throttling Embry. I had to urge to hurt him after what he said. I didn't know why, but couldn't help, but feel aggressive with Leslie involved in the subject. Lately, that's been happening a lot.

"Oh,"him and Quil said together in quiet shock. "Hey sorry, Seth."Embry said, patting me on the shoulder. Absentmindedly, i shoved his hand away, feeling bitter. No one said anything at my action. . .

We soon got our order-which was a_ lot_-and were ready to pick out a table when. . .we couldn't. Every table was full, and a firework-like feeling fired up inside me at the one thought that maybe-perhaps-we could sit with Leslie. I would very much like it if we could; i wanted to talk to her, tell her why i kissed her-and _so_ much more.

Jacob came up to us-and i noticed-walked up to us from Leslie's direction. "She said we could sit with her,"he told us, gesturing Leslie in the back. My heart lifted dramatically for a moment. We were really going to sit with her.

We walked near her table, Jacob walked beside me mentioning. "Be careful."he told me as quietly as he could. "And dammit, don't say or _do_ anything stupid!"

i nodded at his order; he gave me a disapproved look, probably remembering the last time i agreed to his order and broke it. . .somehow. But none of it concerned me; only Leslie.

As shocking as it was i actually had trouble sitting _across_ from Leslie(I wasn't even _directly_ across from her). It was irritating that both Embry and Quil were closest to her-especially Quil, but maybe it was best since it turns out i have the tendency to be clumsy around her. But still, I was jealous. Jealous, of a friend who's _already_ imprinted.

"Hey,"Embry said, being firendly. I watched him warily. "I'm Embry,"he introduced.

Leslie also watched him carefully. Her beautiful brown eyes were darkened and narrowed briefly on him. Then her glare softened and she returned the friendliness. "Hi, i guess you already know i'm Leslie White,"she said glancing at Jacob who distracted himself by stuffing a number of fires in his mouth at the same time.

"I'm Quil,"Quil introduced, holding his hand out to her. She looked at it, hesiatantly, but took it anyway.

"Quil,"she repeated, i guess trying to remember the exotic name.

"Any don't make fun of it,"he warned her in a teasing tone. i narrowed my glare on him at his saying.

"Why would I?"She questioned with a smile, while taking a fri. "Do you think i like it when people say i have be white to have a last name saying 'White'? I don't think so."her takes on the fries were increasing.

He shrugged. "Makes since."

"Are you really gonna eat all that?"Embry asked, looking from her to the food in front her earnestly. i glanced at his order and found it to already be empty. Shoot, i hadn't even touched my food. (and i was _hungry_.)

"Are you gonna eat it for me i don't?"she questioned, looking from him to his empty plate of food. Her eyes were now daring, and excited.

"Do you mind?"he asked with a smile.

She sat back, grabbing a box of her fries, nibbling one by one slowly. "Sorry. But I'm hungry too."

"Really,"he questioned generally, "are you gonna eat all that? Its a lot-"

"You don't think i can?"she cut him off; her tone still teasing.

"If I say yes can I have a box of fries?"he asked.

She chuckled, "No. Not if you say no either." She reached for the sandwich, and in less than five seconds already had two bites in the gigantic thing. I realized that she was now calm. Her movements were not careful, but loose and free; she was being herself.

"So how is it,"asked Jacob, "living with the Cullens?"i could hear a smile in his tone.

She shrugged, swallowing another bite of the sandwich. "It's okay, i guess. Although, for a big family, it kinda quiet. Not like i don't like it or anything."

"Really?"he said sounding curious. "You haven't noticed anything. . .strange or anything?"

She stiffened at the question, and turned to him expressionless. I had to force myself not to shove my leader off his seat for causing her to become tense all over again; it was maddening.

"You know what,"she said sounding suspenseful. "I have noticed something a_ little_ strange. i was walking through their basement one time although they told me never to go down there."she shrugged, as if the rules didn't apply to her. "Anyway, when going down there i found something; guess what it was?"

He leaned forward, playing along. "What?"he was extremely curious now.

She looked him straight in the eye. "A whole batch of coffins. I counted eight of them. I know it might seem weird, but i think they might be vampires."

It was quiet. Her tone might had been teasing, but no one was taking it as easily as her; this was serious.

"It was a joke, Jeez,"she muttered now bitter. She went back to chewing on the rest of her sandwich.

I noticed Embry watching Jacob with a yearning expression. I looked to see Jacob shaking his head in disagreement. (I hoped dearly it didn't have anything to do with Leslie.)

* * *

"Wow,"Embry now shocked said. "You really were hungry."

Leslie was just drinking the rest of her drink, and glancing down at her empty plates. She shrugged. "Yeah. You too, i can see."

"Yeah but,"he continued conversationally. "for a girl, you have a big apatite."

"I guess,"she said, not amused in any way. I desired dearly to talk to her-to say something-and make as good progress as Embry and the others were. Why was this so hard?!

Then i couldn't help it. "So uh,"i said trying to think of something interesting. "is you hand okay? I'm sorry I uh-"i trailed off hoping that was good enough for her, although, wasn't for me. I kept my eyes on the tray in front of me as she stared at me. I wasn't sure if it was just a stare or glower. I hope she wasn't mad.

"Yeah,"she answered finally, "after two weeks it finally healed." i didn't know what to make of her tone.

"I'm really sorry,"i said, keeping my gaze on the tray, now embarrassed of myself.

"So how do you know the Cullens?" She quickly asked Jacob hesitantly.

i let out a deep breath, relieved she finally heard what i had to say, but wasn't satisfied with the results. She ignored my apology, and that's not good. Isn't it?

Jacob, too, struggled for words. "Uh, long-time family friends, i guess you can say,"he answered building his voice. "Their dads' friends with ours, as goes for our grand-parents."

"Cool,"was all she said, now opening the lid to her cup. i watched as she opened the lid and began putting ice-cubes in her mouth.

"Aren't you cold?"Quil then asked, studying her outfit.

She spit the ice back in the cup, keeping her gaze on what was inside. "No,"she answered simply.

"Hey, what does bring you here?"Embry asked.

Leslie looked up to him, baffled. "Hunger,"she answered looking at him like an idiot.

"No, I mean _here_,"he said. "in La Push. "

Her eyes widened at his saying. "La Push?"she barely whispered, setting her cup on the table.

He nodded. "Yes."

"I'm in La Push?"she questioned thoroughly, looking at him seriously now.

"Yes, why? don't you know?"

"No,"she said abruptly, now shocked. "I don't know how I got here."

"You _don't_?"Jacob's tone was as in much disbelief as his expression.

"No!" She was now shaken, her expression clear with fear. I resisted the forceful urge to wrap my arms around her, and hold her for as long as possible. I didn't like what i saw in her expression-it was murder. But as much as i wanted to do something, I couldn't, sandwiched in by my pack members.

"Calm down,"Jacob said now exhausted. I wanted to punch him for making it sound like not a big deal. "Look, you have a car?"

Leslie looked at him same exact way she's looked at me. "I. don't. _have_. a. car."she said forcing her tone to stay under high levels. "I'm only fifteen."her voice was now dangerous.

"Do the Cullens even know your gone?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have a cellphone?"

"No. I ran here, why in the hell would i carry a cellphone?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. But wait-you _ran_ here?"he was getting more interested in the story now.

She nodded.

"How long did it take you to get here?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Less than an hour i can tell you that."

"Estimate?"

"Thirty minutes. It took me a while to look for some money."she hesitated as if she said something she didn't or wasn't supposed to say. Then she mentioned, "At my house."

"That's impossible."Jacob said now serious.

"Look,"she said, "for as long as I've lived in Forks I've never been here so how i don't know how far or close i am from Forks or home. I just ran, and somehow got here. I don't know this area, I'm lost."

Jacob wasn't convinced. "But thirty minutes. On foot. That's impossible. . ."he trailed off as if just stopping himself from saying something. I had a certain idea of what it could've been.

"I don't care if you believe me or not,"Leslie stated. "I just want to know how you get out of here."

It was quiet as Jacob thought over it for a while. I didn't know what he was thinking, but hoped it was something good from the irritated look taking place in Leslie's expression. Finally he said, "How 'bout you stick with us for a while?"

It was silent. I watched Leslie carefully, but couldn't make out anything of her expression. When she didn't say anything he continued. "Unless you _really_ want to go back to the Cullens place, i guess we could give you a ride, but uh, we also walked here so you'd have a ways to go just to get to my car."

"That could be fun,"Quil urged her. I could tell he was saying that just so i could have more time with her and could try and make her try and see another side of me, and possibly get her to like me.

After a tedious moment she finally said, "Sure,"with a smile. "Why not?"


	15. Race

**  
Okay, well, I tried to make this chapter as humorous as possible. Don't get mad if you don't think its that good or funny because, I'm honestly, no good in comedy(as you can probably see from some of my first chapters-drama queen. lol). But there's an exception to this chapter, and the fact that i love the pack. Don't freak, I love the Cullens too. lol. **

These people were actually better than I gave them credit for, as we went through this secret path through the woods to their house. It wasn't exactly a path with its rugged trees and plants covering the floor, but the guys said they knew where they were going; that it shortened our distance by ten miles. And as crazy as it was. . .I believed them.

I could barely remember their names, and yet, felt like I had known them my whole life. The tension that had followed me throughout my life was flushed out the moment Embry first said hi to me. Usually, I would just ignore him and the others all together, but I don't know. I just felt. . .comfortable around them; like I could tell them anything and not have to worry over every word that came out of my mouth. They were a conversational group, and funny sometimes; i could be myself around them.

Not only was i comfortable, but safe. These guys were walking trees, compared to me whose stood out in school because she was as tall as the guys- these boys topped every guy in my school. But their tallness, powerfully built bodies, and perhaps personality also spread a deep feeling around me; a feeling telling me i was safe. The words fear and anxiety seemed distant. Like at any moment something bad could happen, and the boys would take care of it.

But most importantly, they were keeping me busy. They're endless discussions, jokes, and bets distracted me from ever going back to that one little thought of my dad. I was forced to think only about the present.

Right now i walking with the four boys, watching both Quil and Embry battle over who was the faster runner.

"I could beat you,"Embry told Quil flatly.

Quil smirked. "If you mean in last place than yes, i agree."he said sarcastically.

Embry picked one long arm up, playfully knocking Quil two steps off to the side.

"Embry please,"Quil said in a soft, harmony tone. He gestured to me, "We have a lady present." he smirked.

Embry turned to me. "She doesn't mind, do you?"he asked me.

I chuckled, "Not really." They were so funny.

Quil went back to Embry, "Ten dollars says i can make it to Jacobs' place before you can."

Embry walked toward Quil, stopping only inches from him. "Ten dollars says you can't," he dared.

Quil sneered, "Your on."

They shook hands, in agreement.

"Hey Seth you wanna come along,"Quil asked him, turning to the boy off to the side, walking silently and solemnly through the woods. His eyes were swollen in a certain sadness i couldn't distinguish. His hands were in his jacket pockets, his head held low.

I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault he was like that. He didn't look like the kind of person who was always sad or depressed, but opposite. This side of him wasn't working for him. Was it what i said or something else?

I wasn't honestly a cruel person, as long as that person was reasonable. If i could relate to someone-like these guys-than i could be a really fun person. But, unfortunately, i wasn't often like that. Instead, i treat people the same as i do Seth, but much worse. But the longer i hung around with him, the more i became aware of how different he was from the person i thought he was. He was sensitive, and perhaps even compassionate. He did look like a nice guy, and someone you could have a decent conversation with. . .I was starting to feel guilty for the way I've been treating him; after all, he _did _apologize.

"Sure,"he answered; his voice sounding almost dead. He took his hands out of his pockets, walking beside Quil building a horizontal line.

"Leslie, Jacob you can come too,"Embry called, positioning himself for a good start.

"I'll go,"i said, excited. I loved running, and racing against these boys would be a challenge, something i felt highly compelled to try. I strolled toward them setting myself beside Embry.

"You guys can go," Jacob said, sounding distant. "I'll get there soon enough." Absentmindedly, i glanced back spotting him several feet behind. He was still watching us, i guess waiting for us to go. I turned back, bending my knee forward, ready to go. But just when we were about to start, a small thought, could almost make me swear i glimpsed Jacob winking at Quil, who was also looking back at him. I pushed the thought away, when Quil said, "Ready to lose your money?"

"Does this count me and Leslie?"Seth asked. He was trying to sound bright and excited, but was drowned out by the lifeless part. I glanced back at him, only to turn quickly away when spotting his dark eyes watching me carefully.

"I don't know," Quil said. Then asked, "Do you wanna lose your money."he smirked.

"Oh yeah,"he said sarcastically. "You asked for it."

"How 'bout you Leslie?"

"I don't have any money."i answered, checking my pockets finding only coins.

"That's okay,"Embry said, grinning. "You can just make us dinner. I think Emily's getting fed up cooking for us."

"Is that why you ate out?"i asked.

"Actually yeah,"Quil answered. "She said she needed a break. She even gave us money to go out and buy something."he grinned.

"We'll tell you who Emily is later,"Embry told me, now prepared to race.

"Now your going straight,"Quil explained, "and once you make it back to civilization you look for the red house, which isn't hard. It should be right in front of you."

"What do you say; first to touch the garage or first inside?" Embry asked Quil.

He shrugged. "Garage."

"On your mark,"i heard Seth say quickly. It was at that moment everyone(well really just Quil and Embry)fell silent in both their positions and mouths ready the begin. It was so quiet i almost forgot it was really a race until Quil bellowed, "Go!"

Instantly, it felt like a horse race with the sound of feet stomping against the rough dirt, and wisp of bodies tearing through the air. Seth was ahead with Embry and Quil closing on to him as fast as they could, leaving me in last place. I didn't know how far this house was from here, but hoped it to be very seeing as these guys could really run. I gained speed, reaching Quil and Embry in only a matter of seconds. Still, i kept going, actually passing both the boys with no trouble at all. When finally raising my head, examining both my surroundings and what place i stood in the race. There was nobody in front of me, which first gave me the strong impression that they flew right by without me noticing; until i looked back to see all three boys way behind as tiny dots. i was hugely relieved for the moment, although it didn't last long once my legs couldn't move anymore. . .

_Bam!_

My heart lifted immediately as the unseen force hit me straight in the face; my arms flailed out in front of me-like they usually do when coming upon something shocking. I couldn't move-my feet were caught in something rough. In took me just seconds to realized what exactly was happening. . .

"Ugh,"i moaned the second my chest slammed into the ground. Ignoring the horrible ache i got back up, disentangling my ankle from the thick roots of a tree-that happened to be under me-as fast as i could. But not fast enough to where the boys wouldn't pass me. But they surprised me; instead of passing me by, they stopped only a few feet from me, watching me as if i were hurt.

"Hey you okay?"Quil asked, drawing nearer with a worried expression as deep as his voice.

I looked away. "Yeah,"i breathed, brushing the brown smudges off my shorts as a distraction. (Really, i didn't care if they were shredded with bloodstains or whatnot) "I'm fine,"i told them, accidentally catching a glimpse of my knees. . .

A warm body was, suddenly, near me. "Sit down," he demanded. The voice was familiar, and yet, all the same different.

Instead of just waiting(even though i really wasn't gonna obey) he weighed my shoulder down with one hand. (Man was he strong!) His strength forced me back on the ground, holding a dramatic argument ready to blow. I glanced up, but didn't have to look hard as Seth entered my view kneeling down in front of me with an expression i never before comprehended.

His eyes were hard and narrowed on me for a short while until moving on to my knees. Without hesitating, he placed his hand around my ankle, moving it upward so that my leg was now straightened and in a better view of the wound.

His large hand was both warm and gentle touching me. It felt good against my skin-enough to keep me from telling him off, and distancing myself from him. And at the moment, I couldn't even to open my mouth and say anything. It refused to say a word, let alone anything mean. That counted also for my body. I couldn't hurt him even if I wanted to. Why would I? He was helping me.

I snuck a glimpse up at him; his expression was hard and focused only on one thing. His skin matched mine, and yet appeared so much more golden and beautiful. I noticed his high-cheek bones and hair-style being extraordinarily handsome and fitting. Not to mention his eyes. His eyes! They reminded me of the night; the deepest of darkness ever known-frightening and strange, but at the same time fascinating.

Wait!

i quickly looked away feeling awkward. I was embarrassed, but what i felt just a second ago remained the same. It was lifting and oddly comfortable, although it shouldn't have been. I felt a light connection toward him. Like we were tied together with an invisible rope, a strong force i wanted to break, but at the same time didn't. Why?


	16. First Sign

**Jacob:**

"You can come out now," I confirmed, keeping my position in the same solid position. I waited, allowing my sensitive ears to sound the awaiting footsteps. It didn't take long for him to show himself.

In only seconds, he ran at his rapid vampire speed, to right in front of me. I kept a grimace, although really wanted to sneer from the furious look on his face.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, in a loud booming voice. It wasn't much of a mystery to know that we were talking about the girl. She was the main thing all the Pack were discussing. And, if my kind was making her so much of a big deal-and the fact, that she collided in between both our kinds-than it was a sure-thing they were talking about her too.

"Well?" he growled, his teeth clenching together. Although, he remained still, I could see past the rock he was, and comprehend him being impatient.

I frowned. "I was planning on dropping by your place," I told him. "Can we talk about it there?"

Emmett got what I meant, and dropped his shoulders. His expression was still solid, but consent.

"And what about Leslie?"he demanded. "You're just going to leave her with them?"

I forced back a snarl, from the sickening way he exaggerated. But avoiding a moment full of nothing more than tension, I answered, "Yes." my voice firm and clear. "I trust my pack members to watch her and make sure she's safe." then I mentioned. "That mean you can take a break from your babysitting job."

He grunted, but eventually agreed.

I sighed, when soon making it towards the house. I was extremely excited to finally meet her after so long of our depart, but didn't want to show any of it. I was in desperate need of seeing Nessie; at times I thought I was going crazy over our time away from each other. But what pained me worst, was thinking she might be having it just as bad or even worse.

* * *

**Leslie:**

I shook my head

_This is crazy_, I told myself forcefully. It didn't make any since. The feelings I had toward him now. It seemed, at this very moment, that everything was different. I didn't at all find him to be the annoying, stupid boy I first met. Now I couldn't feel any hate or tension for him. . .It was worse. Instead, the feeling was more yearning, desperate, craving to do what I wanted, yet _didn't_ want to do. The force was demanding as if I wasn't close enough to him. It kept pushing and pushing me, the compulsion growing insanely large, until I did what it wanted

I couldn't take it anymore.

My nerves shook heavily to the point where I could feel the severe heat warming my body. The pressure within my veins deepened extremely. I could feel my anger on the verge of disaster.

But very soon I realized the anger fulfilling my trembling body was actually. . .fear. In an instant, I flinched away from Seth's warm grasp on my ankle. I thought my reaction was awfully quick as I now found myself several feet from him and the others, but I was too stressed out to investigate why. All I wanted was to be away from him!

I didn't know and doubted he was the cause of whatever was happening to me, but couldn't help, but stand there disoriented. For a moment, all I really saw was him staring back at me, nothing else; not his expression, not the two other boys staring up at me surprised, or even the white storm beginning to worsen. It wasn't until Seth had come up to me that I blinked away the emptiness clouding my mind, and realized what he was now doing.

In only seconds, he had his hands pinned to my shoulders, squeezing them hard as if to reassure himself that I wouldn't break him from his firm grip. Then, he lifted me up, and on top of a boulder that happened to be right behind me. Nothing else seemed to be running through my mind, except for the dark eyes watching me endlessly. It felt odd, feeling no anger or annoyance to his stare. But a thin fascination and desire for more. . .

"Leslie," he whispered my name staring at me intently. "It's okay." It was a brief sentence, yet lifted my heart dramatically; I was filled with pure joy by his saying. No one was ever so kind, and caring for me. Sure, the Cullens were nice enough to take me in after what the incident, but this was different. Here, I was was treated like a normal person. . .and not a pathetic girl needing pity.

"I wont hurt you," Seth whispered, leaning closer, his eyes burning against mine. It took me a moment to realize the swift strokes in my hair. Finally, I blinked, comprehending our last moment, until he dropped his gaze down onto my knees. . .

Damn, do I know how to hurt myself.

* * *

**Seth:**

I was an emotional wreck with her hurt.**  
**  
I could barely breath, knowing she needed me. I regretted it deeply that we-I would even let her go through with this! What was I thinking?! She didn't need to be running; it was too cold, the snow was beginning to fall quickly-she could slip and fall! It was at least below thirty-how could I let her walk out here in such weather?! She didn't at all need to be out here, vulnerable for another cold and illness.

I should've been more aware, more considerate.

Her confused gaze caught my attention in a heartbeat. It was hard to tell what she was feeling, whether she was angry or sad. But I did know one thing. She really was vulnerable. Her eyes opened up a whole new side of which I was positively stunned by. The darkness in them clearly stated something beyond realty. . .Well, at least mine anyway. But, what I caught most of all, was not seeing any tension or anger directed at me from her stare.

One, certain thought gave me hope that what my brothers said would happen was happening. Time was all we needed, they told myself. And they were right! But, the powerful joy I found myself in the state of, lasted only seconds when I then found that my love was still hurt; still wounded.

In only seconds, my concerns for her injured knees turned into immediate action. Very quickly, I gripped Leslie's shoulder tight, then raised her up and upon a large boulder behind her. It wasn't very big, but high enough for her to reach my chest. That's when, I realized, she continued to stare at me, her eyes wide with wonder, I stared back, only too happy to do so, knowing what was really happening, and that, I myself, was enjoying the new feeling and experience.

But the knowing that she was still hurt, I told her it would be okay. And I meant it too; I wanted her to know that I cared for her, that she was my life, that I loved her. It would have been more simple just to have said that it straight to her aloud. . .but couldn't. Just thinking about it awoke the order inside of me, blocking me from doing anything further more in the subject.

Instead, of worrying of what I was allowed and not allowed to do, I went back to her knees where they were scraped badly. I was ready to bend down and try and see what I could do to stop the bleeding, but before I could I heard, "No,"her voice protested weakly. "I'm fine." Her voice was small, and very different from the cold, solid tone I knew her by. Part of me, was pulling me back, as if to stay at her level, and see what she meant by that. But the desire to do something about her scrapes won me over, and I knelled down, bracing myself for the worst.

"Hey Leslie," Quil said quietly, coming up from behind me. I was just tying a strip of my once sleeve around each of her knees, when he called her. "Are you okay?" he asked, a thin worry lining in his tone.

"Yeah," she replied automatically, sounding friendly, but at the same time trying to hide something. "I'm fine." her voice cracked.

At that moment, I finished knotting the cloth on her other knee, and snapped my head back towards her. "What's wrong?" I questioned her intently, standing back up on my feet. I watched her, aware of anything not right or unusual. My nerves were raving as I did so, and plummeted dramatically when finding something out of order. It was what I was hoping wouldn't happen; she was cold.

Her body was in a state of stillness-or at least was trying to be. She had her arms close to her side, and her shaking hands clenched into two solid fists. Her entire body was shivering from the cold; her teeth, in addition were chattering.

"Here." Embry said, handing her a heavy coat he had with him. (he always brought one when we went out on days like this so that no one would think we were insane about the small amounts of clothes we wore) He handed her the brown water-proof coat, showing no sign that it was any kind of sacrifice to him. I almost smiled in relief that _we_ didn't have to worry about the weather, especially when it got this cold. But for Leslie, that was another story. I couldn't believe, she went this long without saying a word about being cold.

"No," she argued through chattering teeth. "I'm fine. Don't give me anything on my behalf," she persisted.

Embry looked at her. But before he could say anything, I told her, "Leslie," I said clearly, "Embry will be okay. Trust me," I said encouragingly. "It's _you_ we're worried about." For a moment, I stared down at her torn expression. She didn't look up, or say anything continuing to shiver as the wind strengthened. But eventually-my heart nearly exploded when she decided-she agreed to take Embry's coat. When she pulled on coat, I gently, helped her down onto her feet, even though she tried persistently to regain her balance and walk on her own. I simply tightened my grip around her waist and shoulder, and helped walk her through he woods whether she liked it or not.

**One reviewer, said they were confused to how Leslie could run faster Embry and Quil. Yeah, I guess it was a little confusing, so the answer is yes, the boys were pretending to run fast. But what was happening was, they had planned ahead of time to run slow-or in this case at human speed. But when they ran, Leslie surprised them running at an unnatural speed. So there, I hope that was some help to you and whoever else was confused by that.**

I've reread some of my chapters and can sort of relate to how strange or weird it might sound. But yeah, there will be some more weird parts, but I promise you it will all make since later.  


**Also, I would just like to say, I myself am Navajo. (Native American, if you don't get what I mean) But, the character I made up in this story is not me, although I do put some things we both have in common, like I like to run. Also, I don't know a whole lot about them even though my dad lives close to there in Arizona and New Mexico. I live in Louisiana so I can only rely on the internet to give me the information I need for the tribe. And, sorry for updating for a while. With Thanksgiving, and lot of school stuff I've been busy. Any way, I hope this was a good enough chapter for you, and will try updating sometime this week maybe. **


	17. Resolving

**Jacob:**

It didn't take long. No, not long at all.

"Jacob!" Nessie cheered from the front door. In a flash, she ran into my arms, and hugged me warmly. I hugged her back, letting the deep pleasure drown out my misery. It was always good to see her again and again; she had this weird ability to always spread and eliminate all my negative emotions. Not anyone else-just me.

"Jacob! Jacob! Jacob!" She repeated continuously. (I didn't know if that a good or bad thing) "I've missed you, Jacob. Where have you been?"she asked delicately, looking up to read my expression. As small as she was compared to me, i was sure she could see every inch of my feature better than any human I know.

"I've missed you too," I told her truthfully. "It's just been _really_ busy down back at La Push. Lots of stuff is going on-but I'm taking a break from it for now." I mentioned quickly.

"For how long though?" she groaned, the look of annoyance across her young face.

I looked at her with contempt. I wanted to tell her the other reason why I was here. Yeah, it was because I needed and yearned for the chance to see her again after so long. But, also, for another reason. . .

"What do you mean, she's over _there_?" a familiar, cold voice questioned.

Dear, old Edward appeared right out of no where behind Nessie, looking at me with sullen eyes, his teeth clenched. (Wow, _that's_ scary)

His look hardened.

I sighed, rambling through all that's happened in the last few hours. "Well," I began. "out of coincidence, we ran into her in a restaurant. "I shrugged. "Then, in the end we all became friends." I kept it brief, letting him know how much I rather talk about it with his whole family instead.

"Her?" Nessie asked.

"Leslie," both Edward and I answered.

Her confused gaze turned back to me. I knew I should've explained it to her right then and there-but couldn't.

Edward glared at me for another moment before snapping to Emmett. "And you let them go through with this?" he growled.

Emmett didn't twitch. "What choice did I have?" his loud voice asked. "Drag her back here? I thought we were trying to remain inconspicuous."

Immediately, Edward's hard expression softened.

It didn't take me long to figure it out what he meant, although it was just at that moment I realized my pack was safe from any Cullen interference when taking Leslie into our circle. Although, the boundary line was also a double whammy. (Even though it was rarely a rule we used against the Cullen's anymore due to my imprint with Nessie) I even remembered Emmett only centimeters from crossing the boundary line when meeting him in the woods right after my pack and Leslie had begun their race. (That was also a reason why we went through that detour in the woods, and why my brothers had made up a plan ahead of time to develop something that would leave me and him alone. Then, if all gone smoothly, end up here where we could discuss some issues-which did happen)

"You'll have to make due with only six of us-Jasper and Alice have gone hunting, and Carlisle's been called into the hospital."

I waved my hand. "That's fine-just as long as, there's a few of you to mention this to."

He and Emmett led me into their home, silently. Nessie stayed by my side, her arms wrapped around my waist, probably testing to see how long it would be before she would have to let go.

The house was the same as ever-neat, clean, organized. Nothing different. (Except for maybe, the human living with a coven of vampires. It might not had been anything different according to how long she's actually stayed with them. But compare both a human and vampire together, and you get a lot more action coming from a human-I mean, come on, people are always moving whether they know it or not. Vampires, on the other hand, can stay as solid as a rock for, probably, ever. )

While Edward led me through to the living-room(where the core of the stench powered) Emmett, I noticed, had left us and ran inside the living-room, probably telling the others of the spontaneous coincidence that happened not too long ago. (seriously, I didn't even plan this-Leslie's presence in Popeye's, I mean)

"Hi Jake," a familiar voice said. I turned and glanced Bella walking into the arms of Edward, her golden eyes watching me endlessly.

"Hey," I said, sounding obscure. It seemed the more I saw her the less it reminded me of how I used to have a crush on her. It was weird, but I figured it was just me getting used to it all.

"So," Edward stated, "explain to everyone of what you wanted to say."

I took a big breath, becoming more and more used to having my sworn enemies so close and without violent incidents coming about. "Well," I said. "We all know what's happened between Seth and the girl. Although, because of the first-ever. . .mistake going on between them, it's been difficult to decide whether to let her in on the secret or what. So. . ." I trailed off, examining the room of vampires surrounding me. "Have you thought this kind of thing over, or have you already made a decision, or what?"

"Does it _look _like we've told the human anything?" a snobby tone sniffed. Of course; Blondie had to say something.

I didn't look at her. "I wasn't asking that. I was asking if it was safe to tell her of us."

That got a lot of everyone's attention.

"Us?" Esme asked suddenly. "Do you mean us as in _us_? Us as in you-or both?" It was clear she had some certain uneasiness to the subject.

I answered, "Whichever you prefer-I don't care." Honestly, I really did; I mean, if we told her vampires really did exist, than there would be the mystery of whether to just leave it at that, or get to the point and say a teenage/orphan was living with a family of vampires that never eat, sleep, or grow old. Of course, _that _would freak her out to the extreme, and we might have to tie her up and lock her up somewhere secret in case she chose to tell the world.

And if we told her werewolves exist, and that she actually knew a few of them than that would sum up to just about the same as the Cullen's level of shock-only Seth would be taking the bigger punch of it all. But if telling her of my kind, she might never in her life-time ever come back to La Push. And if that were to happen, than we might as well prepare a funeral for Seth cause he was gonna kill himself. (I know I would if Nessie ever did that to me)

It was a little too obvious to see that she was his life now; I could tell since day they first met. And every single day, I saw in his eyes how much he yearned for her presence and reassurance that she was okay after the stupid mistake he did to her. (Ironically, it reminded me a lot of when I first kissed Bella a while back) But the point was, the deep concern he had for her was something I never saw in him before. For somebody I always thought of as just a kid-always smiling, laughing, lightening the mood for everybody. I couldn't even remember the last he annoyed me trying to help, or crack a bad joke.

The imprint had turned him into a completely different person, and I wasn't sure if it was perminate.

Then, there was the option of explaining both of our kinds to her. Which, in my opinion, is what we should do. I mean, if we tell her of my kind than it would only make since to explain the vampires, too, considering their the reason we even exist.


	18. Alone Time

**Jacob:  
**

It went better than I had planned. After a short and simple discussion (as hard as it is to believe) we all decided on going by my idea. (I know shocker, right?) And all it took was my thinking to enter Edward's nosy head, and persuade the rest of his family to go by it. Apparently, he thought it only made since to go through my idea, and after short persuasion so did everyone else. (so they say)

Well, anyway, even though we were all in agreement over something this big, figuring out how to tell Leslie all this was another matter. I had thoughts of just making a whole scenario with her catching the Cullen's as their natural selves-which shouldn't be hard-and me in my wolf-form somewhere in the woods. Then, _somehow_, making it all work out in the end.

My only response were several glares from Edward. Yeah, that figures.

"So were not going to turn her?" Nessie, suddenly, asked. From the sound of it she just thought about it.

My head went spinning. "What did you say?" I asked, snapping into her direction.

* * *

**Seth:**

"Thanks," she said kindly to me, after I had got done placing a warm, damp rag on both her knees. Man, if you saw em than you'd see just how torn up they really were. I mean, seriously, all you saw was flesh and blood; the stuff was still coming out!

But, it didn't seem to bother Leslie much. She was as calm as could be, sitting on the bathroom counter while I tried cleaning up her wound. It was clear, she wasn't the kind of girl who pouted and complained over every injury.

Although, it looked like there was no sign of pain lurking her expression, I found there to be something else. Her face was opaque, but by the looks of it it seemed like something was troubling her. Every time I shot a safe glance at her, her eyes immediately darted off in the other direction. She didn't say much, except for when I dragged her inside the Blacks' bathroom; I couldn't remember the countless amount times she assured me she was okay.

I don't know, maybe it was just me. I was still learning more and more about her. So far, today's been a great experience. I know now that she likes to run, and make sarcastic remarks on stuff. She ate a lot of food back at the restaurant so she had a big appetite. She was, also, a fun person to be around. Before the whole episode in the woods we were all getting along. I know, I didn't look like it much, but really I was happy. Leslie was with me and that was all that mattered. I cherished every second of her presence near me. For me, it felt like I had only a limited amount of time left before she would leave. I still felt that way, here, alone with her in the bathroom.

But, best of all, she liked being around _us. _So there was a sure chance she's come back, right?-in La Push? Even after the incident in the woods? _No, she wouldn't count that against us, _I argued to myself. _She wasn't that kind of person._ As much as I told myself that I couldn't convince myself of it. I could only rely on hope that she could see me the same way I saw her. Who knows. Maybe she considered us all friends now. (we hit it off pretty good-well Jacob, Quil, and Embry did)

Wait a second. I'm getting too ahead of myself. Leslie's still here. I still have a chance.

* * *

"There," I said, finished typing the last of Jake's spare bandages from the medicine cabinet around Leslie's knees.

Smiling, I held out my hand, offering to Leslie so that she could stand.

She looked at it shyly, glancing at it for a second then setting her gaze off to the side. Then, slowly, as if something might snatch at her she picked up her arm and handed me her hand.

Part of me was hurt by her reaction. Sure she, she gave me her hand, but how shakily she acted. . .Was it me?

"You okay?" I asked softly, holding the bathroom door open for her.

She went through, avoiding my gaze. "Yeah. . .I'm fine-you didn't have to do that-really-but thank-you-again."

She waited in the hall smiling weakly up at me while holding one of her arms with the other. We walked together down the hall, both of us speechless. "So uh-" I finally got the courage to asked, "how is it? Does it still hurt?"

She shrugged, keeping her gaze to the other side. "Not really," she replied, sounding halfhearted. Or was it bored? "But you sure know how to clean wounds," she mentioned, to the point where I had to use my extra-sensitive ears to hear it was so soft and quiet.

"I've had a lot of experience." Which was true. Back before the whole wolf-change ordeal my old friends from school and I would always get beat up. I couldn't remember right off hand how we ended up that way, just that we would always come home either with bruises or scars all over our bodies.

It was hard to see her expression, with her looking the other way and me so tall.

Finally, we made it to the living-room. An empty living-room.

"Where's Quil and Embry?" Leslie asked.

I glanced inside the kitchen half-expecting to find them digging through the fridge, but strangely no.

The house was completely empty except for us. Billy was watching football games at Charlie's. And, Jacob had gone on over to the Cullen's place.

"Where'd they go, then?" she asked, after I returned from the kitchen.

I shrugged. "By the looks of it, they ditched us."

She expressed a puzzled look. I wasn't sure if it was because of my reply, or because of how smooth my tone was.

_Oh God, _I suddenly realized_. We were alone. Just us. _

"So what do we do?" she asked after a moment of silence. Crap. That was a good question.

"Um. . ." I thought over our options. What could we do? Leslie didn't have a clue, she was just pretty much stuck here. With me. This, right here, should be a dream come true-a miracle! I love her like crazy. . .But, we couldn't do anything. . .passed that level. We were still friends. I think. "I don't know, we could watch tv," I suggested, trying to keep my voice casual. I gestured the couch and tv and began walking toward it.

For a second, she just stood there, stunned. Finally, she followed me and sat on the other end of the couch. She crossed her legs, keeping her attention on the blank tv. It wasn't until her deep brown eyes turned to me that I realized I had the remote control in my hand. Embarrassingly, I turned away, pressing the On button then skipping through the channels.

"Um. . ." I struggled to ask. "Do you wanna pick something? I can't find anything." I offered the remote and she took it, beginning to flip through the programs. Really, it was her in the same room with me that made me unable to pick anything. She distracted me constantly, making me think of nothing else but her, no matter how hard I tried concentrating on the tv.

"Uh, do you want anything to eat?" I asked after she chose a program to watch.

She turned to me, confused. _Oh, yeah._ "A snack or something," I quickly mentioned, " from the kitchen."

It took her a while to answer. I wasn't sure why, I mean, she had a lot of food back at the restaurant. She should still be pretty full. Then, she replied, "Uh, sure."

I couldn't hide how surprised I was by her answer. Fortunately, she didn't see it distracted by the sitcom.

So, I got up and went into the kitchen, already craving something to eat. _God_, _I was hungry_. I looked into the fridge, finding a good amount of food inside. Lets see. . .there was chicken, steak, bacon, etc. Finally, I decided on just grabbing a bag of chips, knowing I shouldn't really be eating all their food. I put as much as I could in a large bowl, forcing myself not to already eat all of it right then and there. When I turned, I was shocked to see Leslie already at the kitchen table, sitting in a chair. She looked at me, then the bowl of chips.

"I hope you don't mind Sun Chips," I said, placing the bowl in between her and me once I sat in the seat next to her. My heart was pumping extactically, when I picked a chip before her.

After she took a couple she asked, "Are you sure we can eat here?" She studied the surroundings around her in the kitchen.

"Oh," I said, feeling like an idiot (Which I was) " Yeah-it's okay with them. . .Jacob and his dad don't mind. They actually kinda welcome us here." Truly, they did, but we didn't often come here, knowing Emily's place had the better hospitility. Plus, the Black's couldn't exactly _afford_ to keep a whole pack of werewolves satisfied.

"Oh, okay," she said, looking a lot more relieved in a way.

"Hey," I said, suddenly thinking of an idea, "Do you wanna go over to Emily's?" I suggested. "You'd like her. She's real nice. And, she's bound to be, making something to eat." Then, I realized it was good timing asking her this after seeing the bowl of chips completely empty except for crumbs. _Wow_, _that was fast_.

"Okay," she agreed, looking up at me.

"Alright, then," I said with a smile. Not only was this a great idea, but we also actually had something to do. Honestly, I didn't feel like sitting on a couch all day watching tv-not my thing) After I cleaned and put the dish back where it belonged, we headed out the front door.

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. With school and holiday's I haven't had all that much time to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; next chapter there will be Leslie's point of view. **


	19. More Snow

**Leslie:**

"Hey look," Seth acknowledged, lifting his hands out palms-up. "It's starting to snow, again."

Small specks of white drifted upon his large, copper-toned hands.

I smiled at his expression over the snow. Clearly, he liked this kind of weather. I wasn't that crazy about it, unfortunately, feeling like I had seen enough of it for a lifetime.

After a while, Seth pulled his hands back inside his jacket pockets. It wasn't until he did that, that I realized I was still looking at them. Embarrassed, I turned away, trying to think of something else. (if you've ever tried it than you know as well as I do, it isn't easy)

Fortunately, a sharp breeze blew through us, turning my thought over to something else. My grip on the coat I borrowed tightened, my walking turned stiff. Funny, how it could just turn freezing cold, all of a sudden, I thought, remembering the scene I made back in the woods. I breathed out a sigh, seeing a brief fog of air develop around the front of my mouth. (I guess, that's the price for living up in Washington state) Absentmindedly, I glanced down at the brown coat I had on. Sadly, it only reminded me more of when the guys had insisted that I wear it and incident back in the woods.

I couldn't get it out of my mind! There were so many questions, suspicions, and new problems storming my mind. A good part of me wanted to leave here-leave Seth right now. I didn't know where I'd go, but away-far away from here. And, I would've done exactly that, if it wasn't for an unknown, strong feeling pulling me back. I didn't know if it was some confusing, pubrity thing, or just me. I wanted to believe it was one of those-really I did!-but. . .something else was telling me different. Something not right.

_What does this mean?_ I asked myself.

I shook my head. _No, this is ridiculous! It doesn't make any since! _I mean, those feeling weren't bothering me now. I couldn't feel them. _It's just me_, I argued, trying to convince myself. It's just me.

Finally, after the maybe the hundredth repeat I finally convinced myself of it.

"Leslie?"

Without any thought, I snapped my attention in his direction. "Yes?" I was entirely grateful for his voice.

He looked at me, his eyes kind. "What grade are you in?" he asked, conversationally."Just asking."

I sighed, relieved. "Tenth."

"So your 16?"

"In January."

"Really," he sounded eager, "that's not far off."

I, suddenly, regretted telling the truth. It was a subject I wasn't in the mood of talking about.

"You know what," I said, "lets talk about _you_. I'm tired of talking about me." I asked him the same questions he asked me.

"Sophomore, already 17," he answered, warmly. "My birthday's in September."

"So your a year older than me." I noted. I don't know why, it was obvious he _did _look older than me.

We went on like this for a good while. After what felt like an hour, I learned that he had a mother, and an older sister in her low twenties who had just started college in Portland, Oregon. He had trouble mentioning his dad, and I felt bad about bringing it up after he mentioned him dying of a heart-attack. The news had made me feel so bad I actually had the desire to put my arm around him. I didn't, and that made me feel even more worse. Luckily, he didn't hold a sullen look for long, expressing a brand new smile at me once I mentioned the Cullen's being sort of weird.

"What?" I said, at his bright smile.

He waved his hand. "Nothing. Nothing." He sounded like he was trying to restrain a laugh.

I gave up after three more 'what's' and moved on, irritated.

"No-wait," he said, stumbling to control his voice. "Go on. What did you want to say about them?"

I gave him a look, then replied, "They're just. . .They're not normal-and that's saying something from me," I mentioned quickly. "It's just. . ." I told him all about my 'adoptive family.' I told him things like how I always walked into the bathroom and always found it in pristine condition as if I was the last one to use it hours and hours ago. (hello, seven teens, four girls not including me. You'd think the girls would've been in there from dawn to school time. Especially that Rosalie girl who looked like it would've taken her _hours _to prepare herself each day) I mentioned, how I found it odd that all of them to be-in theory-anorexics. I mean, the guy's, Edward, Jasper, and especially Emmett, I would've thought for guys they would've cleaned out the refrigerator each week. (Take for example, Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Seth) But, from what I've seen they never eat.

"I don't know," I confessed, completely confused, "maybe they all have their own personal refrigerator or something." _Yeah, and maybe they just don't like the food at school, _I thought remembering back to when I found all the Cullen-teens dumping their perfectly good lunch into the trash.

Seth was quiet. I turned to him, after a moment, wondering what the problem was. He wasn't looking at me, but I could spot the grimace in his expression. He wasn't happy with what I told him. . .Why?

"What is it?" I asked, unsure whether my voice sounded confused or hurt.

He was fighting over something-I could tell from the shakiness in his eyes, and how hard he gritted his teeth.

"Seth?"

He shook his head. "No-" his voice was forceful. "It's okay-it's nothing."

"You okay?" My heart sank, realizing I just asked that in a tender tone.

He nodded, shaking the dreariness out of him. "Yeah." And just like that, his normal, bright self returned.

It wasn't until he answered my question that I realized how strong I felt for him now. Forceful, soft, kind was what it felt like. And him, going through that brief and painful indecision was killing me. I didn't know why, it just did. Not only that, after he had calmed down I found my hand gripping his forearm firmly. Immediately, I let go putting my hand back into my pocket.

It wasn't like I didn't like him. I did. After today, I couldn't find any disgust or resentment toward him. He was a friend, a really good friend. We could communicate easily, and he would listen just as I would for him.

"How far?" I asked, after a while of silence.

"About a block or two," he replied. "Why?" There was a slick bit of eagerness to his voice.

"I don't know," I said sarcastically, "Maybe because I'm beginning to wonder if this 'Emily' even exists."

I smiled at him.

He laughed. It wasn't a hard, breath-taking burst-out, but a soft chuckle. He had a nice laugh. . .

Suddenly, Seths' feet made a loud, shrieking noise against the sidewalk. Before I knew it, his feet slid from right under him and he landed on his backside. Ouch.

Instead of going to him, and making sure he was alright-like I _should have _done-I did the most ridiculous thing. I laughed. Not just any regular, old laugh, but a huge outburst.

I didn't know how Seth reacted to my break-out. . .Not until I heard a loud roar related to my crack-up. I squinted my eyes open, seeing he was also laughing hard.

"You're such an _idiot_!" I mocked playfully.

Before I knew it, my heart told me first. It sank explosively, and I-all of a sudden-couldn't feel the ground below my feet. In only a few hard-pounding seconds I was with Seth on the ground, in the cold, and with the same sore to match.

And yet, me falling only created an even louder burst-out.

"You were saying," Seth said in between laughs.

I couldn't help it, I was laughing harder than I ever did in my life. So hard, I actually had to cover my mouth with both my hands. (never minding the cold air) And shut my eyes tight, to hold back the tears. For a while, I didn't answer, too busy trying not to die of laughter. Finally, after I got some slight bit of control back I made a move for a snow pile. I grabbed a handful of snow and was suddenly grateful for all the times my dad played catch with me when I threw the splatter of snow straight in his face.

"Ha!" I let out another outburst, seeing the white powder paint his copper skin.

He joined in, leaning over to a snow pile nearest him. "Oh yeah-I'm gonna get you for that."

"Are you now?" I asked, too absentminded to see what he was up to.

He molded a handful of white snow in his hands. _Oh no_, I thought. He made a launch at me, a huge blotch of white hit me in shoulder.

That's when our snowball fight began. We hurled snowballs at each other for what felt like forever. Seth got me in the face more than once, but wasn't exactly a good thrower when I dodged his many throws a dozen times. I hit his face hard with snow, so much of it he was pale white. We were both back on our feet during the fight, but that was my disadvantage since the sidewalk was frozen solid and I kept slipping back down on the ground. Seth had more balance.

But what was even more breath-taking was that we were both laughing roughly the whole time. One of us would laugh harder than the other when one of us would throw a snowball right in one's face, or simply miss. . .by a long shot. It went on like this for who knows how long. I just know that I was having a great time. Perhaps even the best time of my life.

**OK, I hope you liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it, finally giving Leslie some happiness and to help build Seth and her relationship. Thank-you to viewers who've read and/or reviewed this story. I hope to update soon. **


	20. It Could Only Last So Long

"This way? _Ouch!_" I complained, feeling the rock-solid piece hail hit my head while trying to cover my face from the hail storm.

"Yeah!" Seth answered, trying to keep up with me. He also had a hand over his brow trying to see through the thousands of hail affecting his view of things without getting hurt. Or should I say, further hurt?

I sprinted swiftly down the corner of the road, determined to make it out of this mess. Then, I saw it. The small wooden home just down the road on my left. Without waiting on Seth, I ran straight towards it, feeling the stings of frozen ice hitting me continuously. _Ouch, damn it that hurt_!" I thought feeling a baseball size piece of ice smash into my hand. I was almost to the porch, glad this was finally going to be over. Then, just when I was about to climb the first step of the porch, I slipped. . .

Damn it, was my first thought. I'd done this a million times already, and one time I actually bruised my thigh.

Then, just when I was ready to feel the sore on my butt, something caught me. Something got a hold of both my arms, breaking my dramatic fall by a lot. I looked behind me, seeing Seth saving me. But, before I had time to sigh in relief or breath a '_hey thanks'_, he put me back my feet, and moved me forward. "Keep going!" I ran up the steps, relieved not to have slipped again, and then, finally, sanctuary. I sighed, free of anxiety.

"Finally," I said, rubbing the back of my hand where the baseball sized rock struck me. Ugh, it hurt.

"Yeah," he said audible to my relief.

"So this is it?"

"Yep." As if he owned the place, he simply put his hand over the doorknob twisting it, then pushing outward. "After you," he said generously, while rubbing both his hands. I walked in then after taking just two steps stopped, letting him get ahead of me. This place was completely foreign to me, and I wasn't sure if anyone was home so I just let him take the lead just to play it safe. He gave me an odd look, then got ahead of me making his way over to the kitchen. The first thing that hit me first when I got closer to the room was the smell. Someone was here all right. We reached the kitchen and I nearly dropped my jaw at the sight of a feast of food displayed on the counter. What, was there going to be a party or something? Everything looked like it was just cooked and baked. Hmmm, man did it smell good. I spotted all my favorites: hamburgers, hot dogs, sandwiches, bread pudding, muffins, cookies, brownies, etc. I actually had the urge to go over and take a bite out of one of the brownies they smelled _and _looked so good.

"Wow, I'm in heaven," was all I could say. What else was there so say? I mean, really, if you saw all the foods you had on your favorites list right there in front of you than I bet you'd be saying the same thing, too.

"Yeah," Seth said in awe. "Me too." He walked on over the the counter filled with food and took a chocolate cookie from its basket.

"Are you allowed to do that?" I asked, suspicious if we had permission to take food from there. I didn't know if it was for some kind of party or what.

He gave me another confused look. "Uh yeah. All this food is for. . .well, our club. You can have whatever you like too-if you want."

I didn't ask twice. I went straight right over to the tray where the hamburgers were displayed. But before I could even make an inches reach toward the hamburger I heard, "Stop right there!"

As if struck by lightning, I pulled my hand back, and whirled around facing the owner of the high-pitched, demanding voice. My eyes widened at the woman who stalked on into the kitchen with an furious look on her face. But it wasn't her expression that traumatized me half to death. It was her scar. From the top of her head lining down passed the collar of her shirt was a deepened puncture wound. It wasn't newly cut, but old from the conspicuous mark now showing.

"I can't turn my back for five seconds without one of you raiding my kitchen!" The woman, who I assumed was Emily, complained.

She stopped stubbornly in front of Seth who's back was to me so I couldn't see his expression. She crossed her arms, and at that sudden moment glimpsed me off to the side. In what felt like slow motion, her once bitter expression dropped into bewilderment.

It looked like she was trying to speak words from the way her mouth moved vigorously, but no words came out. Finally, Seth told her in a low voice, "That's Leslie." I was suspicious why he would tell her in such a low tone. It was as if he didn't want me to hear or something.

"Leslie," she repeated looking from Seth to me vigorously. Clearly, she wasn't expecting visitors.

Seth, acting a lot more normal than her, walked beside me and put an arm around me. "Yeah, long story short she's with us." he told her, conversationally.

Pulling herself back together, she produced a smile. "Leslie," she repeated, as if trying to get use to the name. "I'm Emily." She walked toward me, pulling out her hand. I took it, and we shook hands. "I've heard a lot about you," she mentioned, her voice so much more different from what it was just a minute ago. I looked back up at her, and regretted it. Although, she didn't seem to notice it, I was really looking at her scar.

"Now," she pulled back, appearing happy now, yet abashed. "where was I-"

"I believe you were yelling at me," Seth answered lightly. Apparently, this was a common thing.

"Right," she said, peeling her brown eyes in his direction. "That reminds me. We have a new rule for now on. You eat something here than you clean up after yourself," she explained. "I'm sick of cleaning after you all. You eat-well like animals, and you leave a load of dishes for me to clean when I'm already tired after making all you guys food. Do you know how long it takes me to cook this food? Do you? A fraction of the time it takes just one of you-"

"Alright, alright, Emily," Seth interrupted, holding a hand up in surrender. "Got it."

She gave him a disgruntled look, then turned to me, her expression now kind. "It's so good to have met you, Leslie. Feel free to stay here as long as you like."

"Chicken's ready," Seth told her.

Looking slightly alarmed, Emily left us storming over to check on the oven. "Come on," Seth said, walking over to the counter with an empty plate in his hands. "We'll go look for Quil and Embry." He started picking at all he wanted from the counter.

"Oh that wont be necessary," Emily mentioned, kneeling down with a cooking mitten in hand. "They're bound to be storming back in here, they just showed up a while a while ago. Then, tried eating almost _all _of the banana bread." She went on like this, complaining on and on how they ate almost everything in sight. It didn't end until Seth tugged my arm, signaling me to go with him in the other room off to the side. I nodded, then mouthed I was going to meet him.

When I came in the room, which looked to be a living-room, I was carrying two full plates of food. I stood beside Seth who stood looking out past the slide doors and into the surrounding forest ahead. He had a big plate of food in hand while he chewed on a biscuit. But, never seemed to take his eyes off the forest. That is, until he noticed me coming beside him.

"Wow," he said, seeing the food I got.

"Is it too much?" I asked, taking a hold of my warm hamburger

His face stayed amazed.

"Heeello," I said, wishing to have a free hand to wave in front of his face.

He snapped out of it. "Actually-kind of-yeah."

"Really?"

"Well, not for me," he mentioned. "But that's a lot for someone like you. . ."he stuttered back as if he should shut up.

"Well, I have a big appetite," I said, shrugging off his opinion, and taking another bite out of my hamburger.

I looked out the clear windows and saw that the hail storm was still going at it. I surely was glad we had made it out of there. It was enough that it rained at times here while dropping below digits, but when it's freezing cold _and _there's a whole hail invasion going on I just might have had a tantrum. But, right here, right now, I didn't feel angry at all. I felt rather cozy, starting thinking about it. Then I figured, maybe it was always because I had to walk home that I despised this weather.

"Oh my God," Seth suddenly exasperated.

I glanced at him, feeling slightly wary, and saw him looking down at my plate. "You got the mashed potatoes. Ugh, those are gross."

I raised an eye brow. "Really. I like em."

"Seriously," he said. "as much of a great cook Emily is, she can't make mashed potatoes."

"Why don't you tell her?'

He chuckled, shaking his head, "We'd rather skip the mashed potatoes than tell her they aren't any good. Get it?"

"Is she that. . ."

He nodded. "But she's real nice if it has nothing to do with us-uh our club-taking up most of her life. She likes what she does for us, but uh-I guess we take her for granted."

I remember what she told him about her new rule, and I understood. "Hmmm, sounds like you and your _club _have an ego." I teased.

He caught on, and chuckled.

"Come on," I said, lifting a spoonful of the mashed potatoes up to him. "For Emily."

His expression went fearful. "Oh, no! I meant it when I said they aren't any good. You try it."

"I dare you," I said, understanding the theme around here. "Come on what are you? Chicken?"

"You eat it," he dared.

"Are you really that scared of some food?" I asked.

"Alright," he declared. "I'll eat the stuff if it makes you happy. But, you have to try it first." He started to laugh. "And if you don't throw-up or spit it back out I'll eat it, okay?"

I was a bit confused of how strict he made it sound, and how ridiculous. But I agreed. Picking the spoon up I put the stuff in my mouth.

"Well?" He asked, suspicious.

We waited ten seconds. After that I couldn't take it anymore. Unabashed by someone watching, I spit out back the food, tasting the horrible, disgusting, inedible in my mouth. Gross. . .

"Hey guys," said a familiar voice. "Miss us?"

When they got closer I could hear the gasp when they saw me. "Oh God. She ate the potatoes, didn't she?"

"Yep," Seth replied. "Warned her not to." He turned back to me. "See, what did I say?"

"Taste like crap from the sewer," I muttered. I stuck my tongue out, wanting water.

"Here." As if he read my mind he handed me a bottle of water. "That should do it."

"Thanks." It didn't take long for me to drank the whole bottle.

"I think I've lost my appetite," I said after. "Anybody-"

"Oooh, I'll take it!" Quil volunteered, grabbing my plates before I knew who it was who wanted it. I realized after seeing him take my plates that both him and Embry were soaked in rain water.

"See you fixed yourself up pretty well," Embry mentioned, glancing down at at my knees where my bandages were exposing.

"Yeah," I breathed, feeling relieved to have gotten the awful taste out of my mouth.

"Oh," Quil suddenly said, finishing chewing his hot-dog. "We ran into Jacob. He's-well he met the Cullens and told them you were here. He had some important things to take care of so they're going to come and pick you up."

My eyes widened. "Really," I could barely asked. "They know where I am?"

"Yeah, they even know how to get here-you know _here_," Embry said.

"When?"

"Now? I don't know exactly, but it wont be long."

The only thing I could think was, _great_.

**Hey, here's another update. Hopefully, you liked it. I can also see I've been taking this a little slow so I'm going to move on a little faster than I've been taking it. So yeah, I'll move on a few days or maybe even weeks. Don't forget to review!!! :)**


	21. Quality Time with Alice

I took a steaming hot shower.

For the two solid months I been here, I actually felt kind of comfortable here. Surprise, huh? It wasn't until I looked back and remembered the reason why I was even here that the cozy feeling was gone. In my past, there was nothing cheerful about it.

Trying hard, the bury the memories from affecting my day I turned the water off and got out of the bathtub. Wrapping a clean, white towel around me I walked onto the marble flooring and toward the medicine cabinet. Absentmindedly, I raised my left arm up and started wiping the foggy stuff covering the mirror off. After I was done, I took a moment to look at the person facing me.

It was strange looking into the mirror at myself. Before I didn't used to pay any attention to myself for more than a second, thinking any longer would make me a girly-girl desperate for good-looks. Now, I didn't. Not that I was wanting to be popular or anything, I just wanted to look at myself. For example, I never knew my skin was so tan-so golden-brown. In a way, I thought it glowed, it was so bright. (either I'm being a narcissus or I'm still sleepy) And my eyes, I never knew they were so dark. I used to just think eyes were eyes, and move on with my life. But, now that I thought about it, they looked like dark jewels of pure beauty.

My hand reached for a hair-brush on top of the counter in front of me. Using my other hand, I started to disentangle all the knots in my hair. (and, try and make it look a little decent) The whole time I did this I thought of Seth. I didn't know why, he just popped into my head. Since the hail storm day, I've spent time with him almost every weekend and one time on a Wednesday last week. (be nice, I needed help with homework. And didn't think about asking any of the Cullen's until Bella mentioned it)

I'd grown a close relationship to Seth. In other words, he was my best friend. Every time I met him he was always smiling and laughing, and somehow spreading that joy over to me. How could you resist? It was nearly impossible, even when you've had one one of your most crappiest days yet. Plus, he always kept me busy. We hardly ever got bored. And when we did, Seth was _snap _on a quick idea on which what we could do. I remember, he brought me to this nice beach on the reservation. For a while, we had walked along it talking and teasing each other. Then, I splashed some water at him with my rain boot after he made a joke about my eating habits. Well, one thing led to the other and we ended up drenched with water, after splashing each other with the water rising up along the shore. Did I mention the temperature was under ten degrees? It was worse than cold outside, and yet I had somehow missed the awareness of such ugly weather. It was really weird. But, I figured it was just Seth keeping me so busy I became completely oblivious of even something as simple as the weather.

The whole memory reminded me or something. I was going to have dinner with him and his _club_. Tonight. I tried not getting paranoid and all about it. But honestly. . .I was a nervous wreck. The thought about it got me into thinking of what I should wear. I had never attending any of these kind of things before so I was clueless. Should I be normal? Or should I look nice and wear something formal?

* * *

I skidded down the staircase in a hurry, wanting to get down to La Push as fast as possible. I was wearing a good pair of my black slacks I never at all wore before until now, a bright, ocean colored blouse, and black leather boots underneath. Amazingly, this little ensemble took me over two hours to decide over. Although, it took me another half hour to dry and brush my hair trying to make it as decent looking as possible. It was still dark and wavy, just cleaner and well-groomed. (I know I may sound like a slob, but come on. My hair reaches my freakin' _waist_; not to mention it's thick. You think I want to take the time to brush through it every chance I've got each day? Nope, not gonna happen)

But, there was an exception today so it looked way better. As I made my way down I spotted a few of the Cullen's heading up the stairs. This time I knew their names. It was Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Bella. I glanced a few surprised looks as I made my way passed them, but no one said anything. . .For a second.

"Leslie?" One of the girl's crystal-clear voice asked.

Impatient, I turned around walking backwards now, but at least now on ground level flooring. "What?" my voice questioned flatly.

"You look. . ." Alice trailed off. Her voice was so low I wasn't sure if it was meant for me to hear.

"What?" I asked, now irritated.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked formally. He talked like he was much older than seventeen. "So that we can inform our parents on your whereabouts," he mentioned.

I sighed. "Where do you think?" _La Push. God, you're so retarded. _

His looked hardened on me as if he knew exactly what I thought. "La Push?" he asked.

_Like I go anywhere else, _I thought to myself. "Uh-yeah," I retorted.

It wasn't until I tore my cold stare from Edward that I found Alice now in front of me. She stepped closer examining me from top to bottom. I felt like one of those show dogs being looked at by a judge for flaws.

"You look nice," she told me, sincerely. Which to me, sounded more like relief than genuine. She took a closer look at my face, which she found very difficult since I was a giant compared to her small, little self. (Hell, I was 5'11; taller than most girl my age in this country!)

But she somehow found a way to see my features when she mentioned, "You need make-up."

I raised a eyebrow. All I could think of at first was that one word 'make-up.' "You want me to look like a doll," I accused, anger building within my voice.

She gave me a look. "I wont make you look like a doll," she told me plainly. "Come with me." Before I had time to react, she had already grabbed my hand, and started pulling me back in the direction up the stairs. For a small person, she had a firm grip.

"Really," I protested, trying hard to tear her cold, pale hand off of my wrist. "I don't need any of that stuff!" _Hell, she's strong!_

"Shhh," she hissed, dragging me passed the others in a hurry. "Trust me, you want me to do this."

"What?!"

Her voice was sly. "Keep fighting me and I'll have Jasper hold you down."

"Is that a _threat_?" I questioned smoothly, trying to jerk her hands back with my wrist. No luck.

Continuing, pulling me up the stairs she said, "It will be if you don't cooperate."

I sighed loud enough for her to here. _I could be in the car the Cullen's had let me borrow every once in a while right now. _

The little rat dragged me into her room, a place I had never stepped into until now. Apparently, she had a bathroom because she put me in it while she went off to go get a chair. The bathroom was huge, larger than my old room even. In only mere seconds, Alice was back with a dining-room chair almost bigger than her herself. I found it odd how she managed to grab one so fast, knowing for a fact those kind of chairs were always in the dining-room downstairs. Maybe, there just happened to be one up here for some natural reason or so.

"Sit," she ordered, passing me by to go somewhere in particular.

Rolling my eyes dramatically, I sat down crossing my legs.

They had a bathroom closet, and Alice dug in through it. It didn't take her long to pull out this big-ass box, I found to be a make-up box. I could only imagine what this girl was going to turn me into.

She placed the large plastic container on the bathroom counter in front of me. Then, she opened it searching inside for specific things. "Any day now would be nice," I mentioned lightly, although it hadn't been that long at all.

It was at that moment she turned around holding a whole bunch of different utensils in hand.

_Oh God, help me. _


	22. Meeting New People

"Bella, don't do it like that!" Alice snapped at Bella. The girl had just offered to help me with this ridiculous event. Feeling it safe to look, I squinted my eyes open to see Alice snatching the comb from Bella and brushing through my hair the _proper _way. Not that I could blame Bella much; I didn't have much of a clue what this girl was doing either.

"Get the eyeliner," Alice ordered Bella, while she combed through the ends of my hair.

"Eyeliner?" I questioned.

"Yes," she replied.

"Just to let you know, I'm not Egyptian."

"I didn't think you were."

Bella handed her the black pencil. "All right," Alice sighed. "Do you think you can handle this, her hair still isn't straight enough?"

Bella nodded, and Alice reluctantly handed her the black comb. While she was occupied with that task, Alice was moving up to my eyes with the eyeliner firmly in her hand.

"Is this going to hurt?" I asked, as she got closer to me with that thing.

"No," she answered solidly, in a tone I wasn't sure how to determine.

It didn't take long at all until she finally pulled the black pencil away from my eyes. A minute or so. Still, I rather had gone on over to La Push. Instead, I was stuck here being tortured by this insane girl who couldn't resist playing 'Miss. Beautician' with me. Who knows what she'd done to my face. I probably look like a clown or something ridiculous, I figured, remembering the the colored powdered stuff she put on my eyelids and cheeks.

"Done," Alice finally announced about ten minutes later.

She patted my head, as if I had been a good dog and nudged me in the direction of the wide mirror ahead. I stood up, and stared at the mirror in front of me.

At first I thought I was stranger. Seriously. Gorgeous eyes, glittery smooth colored lips, hair _actually _pulled back. (not just in a simply pony-tail) But, strangely, as hard as it is to believe, it _was _me.

"Well, what do you think?" Alice persisted, giving me one short moment to look at myself. She stood right by my side, looking up at me with earnest eyes.

"I think. . .," I said, turning to the side to see how elegant my long, dark hair looked. It was decorated with silver, ornaments helping pulling my hair back and into a nice form. One was in the form of a butterfly-a silver one-that pulled back the two front sides of my hair and clicked to the back of my head perfectly. My hair was surprisingly straight, shiny, and-yes I will admit-beautiful.

But you didn't hear that from me.

"I look like a doll." I finally answered. "My eyes, what have you done to them-I look like a raccoon." I complained. "And my lips. What's so great about putting this crap on em. It's so _aggravating_." I turned away from the look on Alice's face, refusing to see how my insult effected her.

"No matter," I said tersely, looking into the mirror one last time, and pretending to see if there was anything to do about the make-up. "I guess I'll just have to go like this." Sparing a second, I looked at myself for one last time. Refusing to take another glance back into the mirror, I stalked out of the bathroom and Alice's room leaving both Bella and Alice speechless.

* * *

I got out of the car happy, comfortable, and excited to finally be back here. Snow covered the lawn, near a roughly twelve inches. But the driveway was reluctantly just wet, all the snow melted. A few cars lined up along the street, a sign telling me it was going to be a big dinner. Before I could make even a step away from my car, the front door opened.

"Seth!"

"Hey! I knew it was you!" he said, meeting me on the driveway in short timing. With one arm he gave me a warm hug. But, when he pulled back his face went blank. "What the-"

"I look ridiculous, don't I?" I said, hoping the hear an opposition.

"Are you serious?!" he exclaimed. "You look great! You know, you hair looks better back?" He stroked the back of my hair.

"Yeah, well if Alice hadn't caught me going out like this," I said, showing him my clothes, "than I wouldn't have been threatened into being one her make-over victims."

He laughed. "Really? That's funny! Wish I could've been there."

"Yeah, I would've liked to have seen her pick on you with that nasty tone of hers. Man, she can be bossy."

"Still," he said, starting to escort me up to the front of the porch. "You should thank her for the look she gave you. Not that you ever looked bad before, just a new you."

"Remember," I warned. "I still have my sarcasm and remarks."

He chuckled. "I'll be sure."

"You got taller," I accused, looking up at him while we walked.

He met my gaze. "Are you sure you're not just getting shorter?"his voice smooth.

"Yeah, right," I said sarcastically. "Like that will ever happen."

"It might," he told me. "Although, you're awful young to be shrinking."

I nudged him in the stomach.

"So, who all is here?" I asked, glancing back at the dozens of cars parked along the street.

"Uh. . ." he thought. "Quil, Embry, Jacob, Sam-you know everyone in the club. Uh, Jacob's dad, Billy. And, a few other parents. Basically, friends and family."

He opened the door for me, and I swear it was a graduation ceremony. There were so many people, well to me, there were. (for all I knew it just the small size of the house that gave the impression) Almost every one I knew by now was here. All except for the grown-ups. The only one I knew I found was Emily. Although I, honestly, didn't think much of her as an adult.

Seth kept me by my side, which I felt highly relieved about. He walked me down a hall, where there were some more people standing around having talkative conversations. Finally we squirmed our ways to the back of the house where there were a small group a people talking. I didn't know em, but Seth must have because he wriggled us inside the small circle. I felt embarrassed, but Seth clearly wasn't.

" Hey, I'm back," he said conversationally. Then, he put his hand on my shoulder. "This is Leslie."

There were only three people in the group. Two as middle-aged adults-one man and woman- and one a young woman at around twenty. The only difference between them was that the two females had brown-copper skin and the man had white skin. And also, I noticed when looking at the one man in particular, I saw him to be as someone I knew. Officer. Swan.

At the sound of my name, not only was Mr. Swan caught dumbstruck by my name, but the others, as well. The conversation they had had trailed off, and it was silent. _Okay. . ._I thought, feeling very uncomfortable at the moment. Finally, I had the nerve to speak up. "Hi." Then turned to my old neighbor. "It's good to see you, Mr. Swan."

His eyebrows rose. "You're here?" the drink he was holding was shaking. "How-when. . ." whatever he was about to say trailed off.

I figured he was trying to ask the same exact question I was ready to ask, until shyness took over. So instead of trying to figure out this little coincidence we seemed to have bumped into, I glanced over at the other two. The woman looked like a mom; an average face, average look. She looked kind, although not at the moment clearly.

And the other one was tall and skinny. She wasn't as tall as me (I was taller by at least two or three inches) And, she had the look of a natural-born predator. I don't know why, she just did. Her dark eyes were hard and narrowed-looking, although, through my eyes she also had a small detail of surprise rounding through her expression.

"Leslie?" the woman asked, barely audible.

I stared at her, into her nurturing, mother-like eyes gazing back at me blankly. "Yes?"

"This is my mom, Leslie," Seth broke in, gesturing the woman. "And that's Leah, my sister."

**Hey, thanks for everyone who's reading this story. And I'd like to thank vampiresweets for all the reviews you've left me; I appreciate it:) Heads up, the chapters might be as long as this here for a while so I hope you like long chapters! Anyway, I hope this was a good enough chapter for you. **


	23. Talk about Ironic

**AN: Please review:)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own twilight blah, blah, blah except for Leslie, her dad, and more new people to come**.

**Leslie:**

I'd like to say this has been an interesting experience. Today, meeting new people and old friends.

Not.

First of all, I hate my life. Funny, you'd think I would have mentioned that earlier. But no. Today, was hell. The first thing that happened, was that after our little introduction Mr. Swan chose that specific moment to ask me to speak with him in the other room. Of course, I was curious to why he would want to see me in private. But as soon as he mentioned my father, all curiosity as gone. He mentioned him, his name, everything that involved that one night so many months ago. He explained to me of why he hadn't stop by the Cullen's place earlier to give me some new information over his _supposed_ murderer, and-you guessed it-ask me some more questions. Do you know why he was behaving that way? Had you two had any sort of problems? (in other words teenage arguments!) Is there anything you want to say about him? And on and on and on.

I had finally gotten tired of hearing it all, and made a scene walking away. "Hey!" he had exclaimed, catching me by the shoulder, then turning me around."This is important. I know you can't stand this another second-I can't either!- but please." His tone got softer. "Bear with me. It wont last that much longer, anyway."

I had sighed, feeling myself go through a torture worse than being cut with a knife.

After I had gone through my own personal hell-moment, I walked back inside where everyone was. The dinner was about to begin, and Seth had reluctantly found me, and yanked me towards the kitchen so that we could find a good seat. (first-comes first-serves is the motto around here) Well after we had found ourselves some good seats we sat in them and talked. He had tried asking me what Mr. Swan wanted, but I spaced it out, refusing to answer. So, we had moved on to other topics such as our favorite foods, what we plan on doing during our Christmas vacation, (I would be doing absolutely nothing!) to complaining about how low our grades were this past school year. (funny, I'm usually an honor student) Seth had said he was spending his Christmas home, and was fortunately free the entire time so we'll more than likely be together the whole two weeks! That being said, the whole upsetting, uncomfortable moment I had been through not too long was abolished.

Until, I had caught a glare being shot at me.

It was Leah who was giving me the ugly look. At first, I had wondered why she was giving me such a smug look, then I began to glare at her back. Did I do something? What was she so angry at me for? It's not like I ever did anything to her. (Hell, I know her for under an hour and she already hates me-what's up with that?!) Finally, someone had announced a toast of some kind to someone and she turned away, pretending not to have just been trying to scare me.

_Okay_. . .I thought, feeling very confused and uncomfortable at the moment. _That was awkward. _

The dinner was huge. And me saying that means _a lot_. Seth and I had had a contest of who could eat the most; and I won! Yes, I know, hard to believe. (you'd think a guy would win) But I just said I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. (as in last nights late snack) Seth, on the other hand, wasn't convinced and asked me when the last time I ate _really _was. I had just rolled my eyes, then dug into my slice of chocolate cake.

After the dinner, which for the two of us lasted over an hour, we went out to explore the woods. I found it exciting, but Seth, on the other hand, had a wary eye on our surroundings. "What? Afraid Michael Myers is gonna come out and get ya?" I teased.

He remained stiff. "Yeah, right," he said in a joking voice that did not match his expression. "I thought that was just a movie."

"Based on a true story," I lied.

"Hmmm. I don't think he'd be out in this weather. Even a psychopath isn't _that _crazy."

It was extremely cold by the looks of it. Snow covered the ground everywhere you looked, the trees looked like thin skeletons, and the wind was pushing harder as thick branches began to crack. Yeah, I guess he was right about that. (Which would mean _we _were even more insane)

"Look lets go back," Seth said after a while. He stopped off his tracks and waited for me to turn back along with him.

"No, I want to get just beyond that mountain up there," I insisted. "See?" I gestured the humongous mountain that stood just a mile of two ahead.

He shook his head. "It's getting dark. And I don't want to get lost." He waited for me to turn around. "I'll bring you up there another time," he told me when he saw that I wasn't going to turn around. "Promise." his voice quivered a little.

"Fine," I accepted, slightly disappointed.

I went with him back towards the house. It was almost silent except for the loud, angry wind prowling past us. But other than that none of us spoke. Well, for a moment, I mean. "You cold?" he asked, looking down at me with concerned eyes.

I shook my head. "No."

"Here," he took off his heavy coat and unnecessarily put in on me. I was about to complain until he mentioned, "just in case you _do_. I don't want you getting another cold."

When I gave him my annoyed look, he smirked. "What? You think I want to spend _my _Christmas vacation next to you on a couch because you're sick with the flu?"

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile at his little remark. He had a point, if I got sick I wouldn't want him hanging around me (as heartbreaking as that sounds) in case I gave him my cold.

When we got back most of everyone had left. Only a fraction of the crowd was left, most of them scouting for scraps. And one of them, I didn't have trouble distinguishing as Leah. She was watching TV in the other room, and spotted me walking by alongside Seth. For only five seconds I watched her dangerous eyes steady into a hateful glare.

I didn't tell Seth anything about her and her dislike to me, thinking it was maybe just me. Could it be? _No, it couldn't be, _I argued. But, why did she hate me so much?

I decided not to tell Seth anything, hoping time would smooth the tension. For what was left of the night, Seth and I stayed together watching the stars from outside on the porch. We were sprawled out on the wooden flooring, staring up at the the glittery silver stars above. (something that rarely appeared here in Washington) It was quite nice, but I would've liked it better if it wasn't for the pondering flashbacks of Leah's glares, I still couldn't block out. Even with Seth with me! This was insane, and yet it was still bothering me. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "Seth," I said, breaking probably the longest silent moment we'd ever had. He turned to me, his gleaming brown eyes eager to hear what I had to say. "I don't know," I confessed. "Maybe, it's just me, but uh. . .Does your sister not like me for some reason?"

His sparkling eyes fell dead. "Oh. . .So you have noticed?" he asked softly. Then, he took my hand. "I'm sorry you had to see that. She has nothing against you-well nothing you can help-it's not your fault." His last sentence, made it sound like he was trying to convince not me, but himself. "Just don't mind her, okay? She's bitter and grumpy all the time, but if you knew her as well as I do you couldn't really blame her much."

"What happened?" I asked, feeling a bit attached to what he just said.

He sighed, having no resistance in telling me. "It's a long story."

"I think I can keep up," I mentioned.

He chuckled that same old soft laughter I enjoyed hearing. "All right, then. Well, it was several years ago and well she and. . ."

It lasted nearly half an hour but I got to hear what he said about her. And honestly, talk about a crappy past. (and I thought I had it bad. Secretly, I still felt I did) But losing your love to you best friend/ second cousin-Emily! Oh God, I'd kill myself if that ever happened to me. And Sam was the guy! I didn't know him very well, but I knew him well enough to dislike him now for his sudden change in lover. Even though Seth tried constantly to make me believe that it wasn't entirely his fault, I still felt it was. He, finally, gave up trying to convince me.

It wasn't until Jacob had stopped by (I hadn't even noticed he was gone) that I realized it was past twelve at night, and from what Jacob said, the Cullen's were worried sick about me. "'Well most of them anyway,''' he mentioned roughly. He sounded tired like he had a busy and exhausting day. I even noticed dark circle under his eyes. Then, I glanced him going in the other room, which I remember was probably his room.

"You had better call em to reassure them you're still alive," Seth teased, handing me a phone. Obediently, I took the device, catching a warm smile spread across his face. Fortunately, Edward had picked up (and saved me from having to deal with Esme-for the time being) He made it pretty clear that both Carlisle and Esme were concerned, but I told him to tell them not to be, and that I'd be there shortly. Then, made up a little small white lie, saving myself from a lecture in case that was what these people did when someone did something out of order.

"All right," I clarified, hanging up the phone. Seth was standing there watching, and listening to me the whole time. "They're expecting me back soon."

"Wow, you fell asleep after our walk in the woods," he joked.

"You don't remember?" I asked, smiling up at him.

"Guess not."

"Oh well. " I said lightly. "Lets go. . .Or do you think I could fake another sleep-in maybe?"

"Do you really think they'll buy that?" he asked.

"Well. . .There's a chance," I said slowly.

"Are you even tired?"

"Honestly, no. You?

"No." He continued. "But, we'll have tomorrow, wont we?"

"I guess. . ." I answered, not satisfied.

"Come on," he said, pulling me in with his arm. "I'll drive you home."

"I didn't know you could drive?"

"I do now," he said. "Got my license just this past month.

"And a car?'

"We'll use my mom's. She's still talking to Mr. Swan. And by the time I get back she'll _still _be talking."

"Oh, so you're gonna play bad too, huh?"

"What's a white lie gonna do?" he looked down at me, pleasantly. I was starting to really like how he looked at me. (weird)

I smiled up at him, and before I knew it we were in the front of his mom's small silver Camry. We got inside, Seth on the drivers side, and me on the passengers side. We set off on the dark road, and man did it get dark at night. We had a few pointless conversations, then before I had enough time to prepare myself we were in the front of the Cullen's home/mansion.

"Ugh," I complained, looking over at the house. "I don't want to go inside. I want to stay here with you." There was pure annoyance in my voice.

I turned back to Seth to see his expression blank. He was looking at me, but with a whole different side to his usual self. He looked surprised in some way, and in another delighted. His dark eyes showed great appreciation that pictured perfectly inside my head. His beautiful smile that seemed to have gotten even more beautiful in someway. I didn't want to look away, let alone leave. And yet, my fingers settled upon the door handle, and dismally pulled the handle open. "See you tomorrow?" I didn't take my eyes off him.

"Definitely."

I smiled. And, with that, I flung my arms around him feeling more excited and happy than ever. He put his arms around me, as well, pulling me in warmly and protectively. Finally, after what felt like forever and yet still didn't feel long enough we pulled back. I smile again at him, and he did too. We said our good-byes, teased ourselves one last time, then departed. I sprinted up the large stairs and glanced one last time back at him. He was still there in his car, but igniting the engine.

I waved my hand, and he did too.

Then, in only seconds, he pulled out from the driveway and drove down the narrow pathway straight-ahead.

I was still there on the porch staring back at him.

_Maybe, today wasn't _that _bad, _I thought to myself, starting for inside the house.

**Good or bad? Please let me know. Reason why it's so long is just to give more happiness to Leslie's life and build her and Seth's relationship (which has gotten stronger, if you've read the chapter. And will continue) Also I wanted to bring in Leah in this chapter, and show off her side and all. Please tell me if these characters are like the ones in the real twilight books. I'm trying to keep em as close to the book as possible. Plus, I wa****nted Mr. Swan to be there just so the whole incident with her dad was a hint that she isn't over it yet and the whole situation will continue in later chapters. Please, review:)  
**


	24. Untold Secrets

The next day I didn't have to wait long for Seth to stop by. I mean seriously. The moment I stepped down the stares, drowsy, hungry, and still dressed in my pajamas, I heard a car pull up in the driveway. Seth had come, along with Jacob. It was a bit of a surprise, but as soon as I realized it was him already here, I was thrilled with glee. The half-awake part of me sparked back to life, and I was instantly instigated to go and do something fun and active.

After welcoming the guys-and giving Seth a warm, quick hug, I ran upstairs to my room to get dressed. Minutes later, I was back downstairs searching and finding Seth in the one place where I expected him to be. The kitchen. Unsurprisingly, I caught him rummaging through the refrigerator, scanning and skimming through the different types of food inside. "Looking for something?" I asked kneeling beside him at a staccato moment.

His eyes stayed on the shelves. "Got any-oh, there it is!" He seized the container of turkey leftovers.

"You act like you haven't eaten in days." I mentioned, at the queer way he ate, after he was done heating the turkey meat up in the microwave. I mean, the second the timer went off he snatched the meat from inside and just immediately started shoveling the food down his mouth. Talk about bizarre.

"Sorry," he breathed, taking a moment to stop eating. "I-I-I didn't have anything to eat today." his voice shook, his tone was vulnerable. I could tell he knew it too, but tried covering it up by stuffing more food in his mouth. Ignoring the awkward moment, I just waited until he was done. But, it wasn't easy. The food he was eating was tempting. I came close to pilfering a piece or two for myself due to building hunger inside me. But, fortunately, Seth was a fast eater so I didn't have to fend off my temptation for long. The second he put his now empty dish into the sink, I was relieved not wanting to spend any time for my own satisfaction, but to be with Seth the whole time and just spend the day lingering around with him.

Well, we found ourselves in my room, doing what I would have never guessed; talking. For who knows how long we stayed cooped up inside my room having relentless amounts of conversations. This was something I was never really fond of doing, sitting down and having a conversation with someone, but amazingly I was surprised. I found myself actually kind of good at it. For what felt like hours, we had talked from topic to topic, whether it was about one of our embarrassing moments, our most risky moments, or our favorite songs, food, or places. It just went on and on and on. I didn't know how long something as simple and pointless as this could last until I did it with my best friend.

Not long after, I don't remember how, but somehow our conversation followed to the question, "So uh what are you?" Seth asked conversationally. "Like what's your nationality?"

We were on the floor. I found myself leaning against my bed, and something else that felt warmer and much more softer. Seth. I leaned against him, while kept me in that position, wrapping his long arms around me, pressing me back further more. Without thinking, I allowed myself to lean further back in a more comfortable position on top off him.

"Hmmm," I thought over, absentmindedly. "Well, you know I'm not black now do you?"

"Uh no." He answered sounding a bit confused.

"You know I'm not Chinese."

"Yeah, I think I know that."

"Well. . ." I took a moment to think.

"Are you going to answer?" he asked playfully, but there was still a hint of impatience to his tone.

I started to absentmindedly twirl around the strands of my hair. "Native American," I replied briefly. "Why?"

"Really?" he asked, his tone now eager, sticking to the fact of my race.

"No, I'm Mexican!" I retorted.

"No you're not," he disagreed. "You don't look anything like a Mexican. So which tribe are you?"

I sighed. I wasn't particularly like this, being stubborn and making this more complicated than it really was. It was just a hard subject to talk about. . .For me. "Navajo," I finally answered, deciding to adjourn the sarcasm for a while.

He repeated the name the second I said it. "Navajo."

"Do you know where they live?" I asked just out of curiosity.

"Uh, no." He confessed, sounding slightly embarrassed by it.

"New Mexico." I told him. "And parts of Arizona. Well, that's the way it used to be before the Whites came and drove us out and put us in the crappiest land of the nation." my voice was smooth, but deep down I wanted to holler.

Seth, too, must of understood cause he remained quiet for a long time. (ok, maybe just ten seconds or so) When he finally said something his voice took on a new tone. "That's really far from here. Have you ever been there?" I figured, he was just trying to be nice about it by asking me some more soft questions about it.

I leaned my head back against his chest. "Well, yeah. I _used _to live there. In New Mexico."

His arms tightened around me. Finally he asked, "So what are you doing here?" He tried to sound joking, but I could hear the intense pain flowing through his tone.

I suddenly realized I was saying too much; I had to change subject. "Hey, do want to go out. The weather's nice; we can go explore that mountain I wanted to climb yesterday." I jumped up, starting to stretch after spending over an hour on the floor.

Seth got up too, but from what I got out of on the look on his face, we weren't going anywhere. "Come on, you can tell me." he said, his voice sounding calm and true to his word.

I shook my head. "We'll can talk about it later, I want to go out and _do _something."

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" his voice was very solemn now, all the lightness in it gone. He stood right in front of me; it took me a moment to realize he was _blocking _me.

I didn't answer. Instead, I tried moving passed him, but had a difficult time trying. He kept blocking me, and I continued to attempt to try and move around him. It got more intense not long after. I tried pushing shoving myself past him, but he simply gripped my shoulders tight holding me back from doing anything else. Finally, I just gave up, my look of frustration and anger mixed together across my face as I glared up at him.

"You can tell me." He told me sincerely.

It was as if he already knew why I wouldn't answer, as if he was just trying to get me to explain it aloud. His voice was so heartfelt so natural. Soon, I began to wonder why I was even fighting this. He was going to find out one way or another whether I told him or not. Besides, as I began to take in what he was telling me, I really could trust him enough to tell him. He's never done anything bad or against me; I'm not sure if he's even lied to me whether it was just a joke or sarcasm. No, he's never done anything wrong to me. . .

"Fine," I said, planting myself back on the ground, and leaning back against the side of the bed. Seth sat with me, sitting right beside me like before. I sighed. "I'm here because my dad figured this would be a great place to remain inconspicuous. We couldn't stay back there. . .Well at least he couldn't. There were. . ."I struggled to say the words. "People looking for him. We had to leave our home."

After what felt like a horrible nightmare brought to life, Seth eventually drained out all of my deepest dark secrets I had never before said nor told anyone in my life. At the end of my lecture, something felt awfully different about me. Like I had been cleansed of something, or as if I had finally let out all the bad things bottled up inside me. I felt better-a lot better.

By the end, Seth himself looked exhausted. "Oh," is all he seemed able to say.

"Yeah." Although, I felt somewhat better from what I had finally released out in the open, there was still a solid block of pain rising up inside my chest. It took me forever to control the tears threatening to unveil. And not that long later, I found myself leaning against Seth's shoulder, both his amrs wrapped securely around me, my head gently perching against his neck and shoulder. I felt comfortable, and didn't want to move. (strange, after wanting to do nothing, _but _move that's kinda odd-although maybe those are just my mood swings kicking in)

"So your dad was just a criminal?"

"Well, sorta-yeah."

"And you couldn't say anything about it?"

"He trusted me. I couldn't let him down like that."

"Except for that one time. . ." He trailed off.

"And that's exactly why I never was friends with anybody." I told him harshly. "If my dad was still alive today, I wouldn't be here, you wouldn't be here, we would have no clue that either of us existed. I would still be the quiet girl, trying to keep up a secret, and you would still be in La Push with your friends having fun." I let out a deep breath. "But he's not. And now I'm here, with probably one of the best friends a person could ever have, and telling him everything I shouldn't. Does that make since?" I asked suddenly realizing how awfully crazy it sounded.

I sat myself up, and stared at the bright black eyes looking back at me. "Honestly, yes," he replied, looking at me directly. "But, not as crazy as some other things."

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly confused, but still hoping for an example of what he meant.

He leaned in closer, until reaching almost an inch apart from me.

Then he said, "I should probably tell you something. . ."

**Sorry its been a while since I last updated. A lot of things have been going on school, tests, chores. I had a little trouble coming up with this chapter asking myself whether I should mention or add something to this chapter or just put it in later. But here's what I decided, hope it wasn't too much or too little, and hope you enjoyed it. Please riview:) **


	25. Surprising Moments

**Seth:**

_This was it_, I said to myself.

She was finally going to know everything about me, everything about my history, friends, family, what I could do. I wasn't going to have to lie to her anymore-no one would! She would finally know who it was she was living with for the last few months. She wasn't going to be in the dark anymore.

But, I had to consider whether this really was the right time to tell her this or not. Should I? She just got done telling me things she never before in her life told anyone other than me. Was it fair to add to her pain? I knew talking about her father was making her suffer. I didn't know if this would make it better or worse. For all I knew, she could be mad at me for not telling her! Or worse, she could be afraid. . .

"I don't know," I said aloud. "Do-" And then the sound of a distant howl made me trail off.

"What?" She asked.

I wasn't listening. The howling got louder, grabbing more of my attention. It was coming from outside, but no where near us. I didn't have to think twice, something was wrong. There was an intense knock at the door. I got up cautiously, taking Leslie by the hand, and walking with her to the door.

It was Jacob.

I was too shocked to say anything. But, from the look he had on his face he wasn't. "Time to go, kid," he told me, looking from Leslie to me in frustration. When I didn't move, he took me by the shoulder and pulled me out to the hallway.

"Wait!" Leslie exclaimed, following us. "Why are you leaving?" There was clear pain and fear in her voice. It hurt me to to hear her like this. There was so much I wanted to tell her, so much I was so close to telling her about.

"Jacob?" I asked, slightly wondering. "Can I tell her? Can I? She needs to know."

He didn't look at me, but at what was in front of him. His expression was still the same stressed-out face I'd seen from the second he told me we had to leave. I was completely unsure what his answer would be, but Leslie did need to know it involved her too.

He shook his head. "Later. We need to get this out of the way first." We were on the front porch. Without looking back, Jacob was first to walk down the stares.

I, on the other hand, felt compelled to stay here with Leslie. I didn't want to leave. But, when I thought about my pack and my brothers and sister out there in the wilderness, I had second thoughts. This was also my family; I couldn't abandon them.

As far as I knew, Leslie was fine-physically-and could wait for me until I got back. _This could wait_, I kept telling myself. _This could __wait_. . .But, no matter how many times I told myself this I still couldn't get myself to believe it. She was right here, standing right beside me, watching me with eyes clearly confused and awaiting an answer. All it took was a few words, just a few. "Leslie," I stumbled on her name, worried on the amount of time I had left to waste. This wasn't the time, I kept telling myself-or was it Jacob telling me? I shook my head, things were getting crazy.

"What were you going to tell me?" She asked, stepping closer to me. "Please, just tell me." Her grip on my arm tightened. I could tell she was yearning for me to tell her, she was still in pain. The thought of her father was still tormenting her. I could see it in her eyes; her dark brown eyes were wide with fear, and startled by my leave. She was hoping me telling her my secret would help her feel better; I still wasn't sure if it would. But, sooner or later I was going to have to confess to her of everything about me. She had the right to know, even when at a time like this, I was beginning to consider.

I put my hand on her shoulders. "I have a secret too," I told her as hurriedly as I could. "It's something you really need to know. . ." Jacob cleared his throat, an obvious sign his patience was weakening. And with him, if he got impatient things got a little out of hand.

So I ended by saying, "Don't be scared, angry, frustrated anything! And when I get back I promise I will tell you. This isn't a good time. I wish I could tell you-I really do, but. . .Something's come up." I glanced back at Jacob. "Remember _don_'_t _be angry-or scared. Okay?"

Her eyes were wide with confusion. "Why do you have to go?" She asked.

"Just answer the question." My hold on her shoulders hardened to the point where I had to slide my hands down to her arms to keep from hurting her. "I really have to go." At that moment, the echoing noise of another howl began.

Finally, she nodded stiffly. "Okay. . ." She trailed off, ending at that one word I took for an answer.

Instantly, I pulled her forward, crushing my lips against hers in immediate action. Her arms found themselves around my neck pulling me closer, as our lips pushed harder and harder against each other; it was like a competition or something. A sensational moment, was all I could think of to sum it up. Never in my life had I ever kissed a girl, or in the least thought about it. But this, this-there were no words to describe it! Kissing someone, a girl, my imprint-how much better could it get? I wanted to stay like this forever, my lips pressing against hers dramatically. It was so much better than when the first time I tried kissing her; she was kissing back! She liked me, she really, really liked me!

But it had to end, I had to think about my pack, my brothers, my family. Whoever was howling out there was still going at it, even when I thought nothing could ruin this moment. So, finally, I brought up the courage to break apart from her. It was hard, she was stuck to me like glue (in other words _really _strong) But, my pack needed me, and Jacob was losing the last of his patience. Refusing to see how much damage I had done, I looked down at my feet, "I'll see you later." Then, instinctively, I turned around and ran down the stares asking myself incessantly, _Should I have done that? _

* * *

**Bella:**

After assuring Nessie that Jacob was going to be all right going into the forest to see what was going on, I glimpsed Leslie coming back inside the house. She seemed dazed, but also very confused. I watched as she wandered off to the kitchen, at a rather slow and unsteady pace. Curious to why she was behaving like that, I followed her in the kitchen. Did he tell her, I asked myself? He could've, the boy had no sense of keeping a secret, let alone from his imprint. Heck, I was surprised he made it this far keeping the secret from her. Not to mention, my family was also very surprised we made it this far without her catching what we really were.

Leslie was crouching down in front of the refrigerator, digging through the fully loaded shelves inside.

We always had to refill the shelves, since it was strangely always almost empty by the end of the week. And Leslie was the only one who ever ate out of there or any food stored here. Jacob and Seth would occasionally eat something here, but not on a regular basis. I found it odd at how much she could eat; from every time I caught her eating something she acted as if she hadn't had anything to eat in days. She always munched on big meals three times a day, I calculated. But, strangely, it never looked like she gained any weight. She was insanely thin, as thin as Alice or me. And when I was human I never ate a big meal three times a day, probably not even a big meal, I imagine. Instead, I assumed, it had something to do with her height. She had grown quite a few inches over the last few months here. She was definitely as tall as Edward and Jasper, maybe even taller.

She was just shredding some cheese with some tortilla's spotted to the side when she noticed me. "Hi," I greeted, taking a seat in one of the tall chairs across from her at the counter. "What are you making?"

She walked over to the stove, turning one of the heaters on, then returning to where she was shredding the rest of the cheese. "um. . .Quesadillas." It took her a while to answer, which got me wondering about something.

"Hey, so how are you and Seth?" I asked. "You've been spending a lot of time with him."

At that moment, her hands began to shake. They continued doing their jobs, but awfully close to cutting something. . .And that was something nobody needed.

Fortunately, she put the weapon down, and moved back to the stove, putting the skillet she had placed to the side on the small circle area on the stove where the heat was building. After she put a rather large tortilla in the skillet she answered, "Good, I guess. . .He's a nice guy."

Her voice trembled terribly, and sounded slightly frightened. It made me wonder what was going on. "Has he told you anything yet?" I probably shouldn't have said that. It was none of my business. She was going to want to know something.

And I was right. She stopped what she was doing, and turned to me with an expression I could clearly state was appalled. Her heart, instantly began pumping rapidly, as well as her breathing. "Told me what?" She asked, walking over to me not minding the cooking of her dinner. "What is he keeping from me?" Her tone was now as hard as steel and demanding an answer.

I struggled over what to say, wishing I had the power to read people's minds-or at least have Edward by my side for help. Damn, I was never any good at lying, even when I was turned it didn't improve any. I sighed, "I'm sorry," I admitted. "This really isn't any of my business to tell you. Well, it kinda is, but-well-it's complicated. The fact is, I can't tell you! You need to hear it form Seth, he's the one who needs to tell you."

"Why?" her dangerous voice demanded. I could hear the anger in her voice building.

I stood up, realizing I had taken it too far. Although, there was no effect considering she stood two feet taller than me, I still kept my head up high. "You'll have to ask, Seth," I told her. "When he tells you, we can talk about it. And that includes everyone who lives in this house."

"Do you know?" she asked, not angrily, but curious.

I fought whether I should answer, truthfully, lie, or simply leave the room. Leaving the room seemed like the better deal, but I feared she might follow me and demand for an answer (and with my size that wasn't a good thing) Telling a lie might be clear enough for her recognize, and who knows what she'd do next. And explaining to her the truth wasn't what I had intended. There was only one thing I could do. "Your quesadillas are burning. You should probably go see about them."

She gave me a death glare so threatening it would make even Alice flinch. Her black eyes were menacing when they wanted to be, and when her expression became angry it looked like the devil himself had appeared. After taking a second to clench her teeth, and narrow her eyes down upon me, she finally dropped out of her stiff position and stalked over to the stove to save whatever was left of her meal.

The time she decided to move, I was already on the run out of the kitchen.

**Hey, here's another update. Sorry, for the little twist over the cliff-hanger, but Leslie's gonna find out soon. Wanna a hint??? Okay, in at least two more chapter she'll know:) Yeah, it probably isn't that great a hint, but you don't want me to spoil anything, now do you? Anyways, hope you like this chapter; I'd tried making it a little humorous at the end, so don't hate me if its a bad joke. Like I said, I'm no good at jokes, comedy, etc. Oh, and since I have my mind on it I wanna apologize for all the mistakes I've made in this story so far. I know, I can be really terrible at leaving common mistakes, but hey, I'm only human:) **

**So if you liked this chapter, and are really really looking forward to the next one-the next one will be a little different from what's been going on-a twist-yeah there will be a twist in it-than leave me a review:D The more reviews I get, the faster I will update the next chapter. **


	26. Nightmare

**Bella:**

It was late at night, the ending of the first weeks Christmas holiday vacation. Christmas was just a few days away, Esme even had a real Christmas tree set up near the piano already fully decorated and showing the true spirit of Christmas Eve and Day. I was mighty grateful she put up the holiday decorations; they were huge reminders of the presents I was going to have to give. (I was still just getting use to the time difference now that I was a vampire) I still hadn't decided what to get everyone, but, figured, I'd ask Alice later on. She always had the answers to these sort of things. Not to mention, I wasn't the only one who did it around these special occasions.

At the moment, we were all spread out in the living-room watching the late night news by Leslie's choice. It was clear-besides Leslie-no one was enjoying themselves watching this program; as far as we knew, it was a complete waste of time considering we already had our own little news forecaster, Alice. She could simply predict all of these things appearing on the screen: weather updates, final football scores, plans in economics, hell even the lottery numbers; and months ahead, too!The only thing that could glitch her visions was the appearance of a werewolf. And Leslie. It was still a mystery why, in Leslie's case, but we soon just gave up and figured she was always changing her mind.

Speaking of Leslie, the girl wasn't feeling too well. Even at this moment, my family could sense it. She was trying to hold back the desire of laying down while still sitting in an upright position on the couch. Her throat was dying to cough and relieve itself of the irritating feeling inside. She even looked sick; her tired expression, the water threatening to fall from her eyes which we caught her rubbing every few minutes, and the sweat rippling down her forehead. She had tried hiding it many times, but we found out eventually thanks to Edward. Esme was a wreck when she heard about it; she asked the girl relentlessly if she needed anything or would like something to eat. She turned Esme down each time, and amazingly food too. We weren't sure if it was simply because Esme was asking or if she really _wasn_'_t _hungry. I found it kind of hard to believe she wasn't hungry considering her insane eating habits, but she also liked Esme. From what Edward's told me, Esme was one and possibly the only person in this house she found liking.

And not only was the poor girl being ill a problem, she was also depressed. Anybody who's been living in this house could tell you that. For over a week, Seth hasn't come back to see her or in the least bit called her. Jacob had called once, not just to hear from Nessie, but also to let us know that a few vampires were still on the loose roaming around on their land, and that we should be cautious in case they decided to cross on over to ours by any chance. He and the others were on the upper-hand of victory, but still there were two or three out there needing to be rid of. And the last thing he mentioned before needing to return to the forest, was to tell us of Seth's quick thinking that helped him get rid of two vampires at the same time. He gave us this heroic, good-deed story, he thought Leslie would have loved to hear, until remembered she still didn't know. . .

No one knew how long the pack would be out there executing whatever was left of the trespassers. It could be as lucky as tonight, tomorrow or as far as next week or even a month. That was the big, most important part about being friends or in love with werewolves. When they were out fighting and destroying the vampires crossing their territory, there was no way to predict if they would ever return home alive or badly hurt. It was like being in a war, but a more deadly one close to home.

I could almost relate to how Leslie was feeling. Almost. My memory back to when Edward was gone, and I had depended my time entirely around Jacob was vague. But, I can still recall the deep emptiness I felt when Jacob was gone for so long. And going even more crazy without someone I loved with me.

That's exactly what Leslie was feeling. And the fact that I was letting it happen was starting to bother me. _Why should I let her go through the same thing I did?_ She's already lost enough people in her life, she shouldn't have to feel the same way again. But, as much as I would have liked to have gone right up to her and comfort her, I just didn't have the guts to do it. In a way, she-as embarrassing as it is to admit-still frightened me. I wasn't sure why, I thought I had gotten over the small argument we had last week when we were alone in the kitchen.

_Maybe, I wasn't. _

No, I shook my head briefly not wanting Edward or anyone to notice. She didn't frighten me, she couldn't; she was only a girl. I was a vampire, I beat her in the food chain._ How could she even be scary; she was sick and depressed,_ I told myself.

"Here," I heard the tall girl say, handing the remote over to the Jasper who sat next to her on the couch. "I'm going to bed." Rubbing her eyes, she got up, making her way toward the stairs. All of us watched as she walked, sleepily, out of the room. It was clear, she was exhausted from a day of doing nothing, but being sick, and walked unsteadily.

After just a few steps of making it out of the living-room, she collapsed onto the ceramic flooring.

"Leslie!" Esme exclaimed, running to her in a heartbeat. She, along with Edward and a few others, ran to her side. Esme was already kneeling down, checking to see if she was still awake. When she saw that Leslie was still half-awake, she said, "Someone call Carlisle."

I joined in the crowd, trying to get a better view of what was going on. It seemed everyone was now animated and in panic. Alice was calling Carlisle, Esme and Edward were trying to check Leslie as best they could, while the others, including me, stood around simply watching, dumbstruck by the cause. "He's coming, right away," Alice informed, squeezing herself a spot around Leslie's still body. Her body might had been still, but her heartbeat was pumping dramatically. This was the fastest I ever heard it go.

"Leslie?" Esme said, lightly touching her face. "Leslie, wake up. Wake up, sweetheart." Her tone flowed through with clear anxiety. "Edward? Jasper? What's happening?"

Edward kept his eyes attached to Leslie's blank expression; she looked awake, but not entirely. Her dark eyes were slit open, but there was no life in them. "I don't know," Edward finally admitted, ashamed of himself. "Her thoughts are completely blank."

I glimpsed Jasper moving closer to the scene. He walked slowly, seeming also engrossed upon Leslie. But his expression showed nothing of good to come. Edward snapped his head in his direction, appearing mortified. "What is it?" he demanded.

Below a whisper, Jasper confessed, "She's in pain."

Instantly, as if Jasper's answer was a sign, things got even more insane. Leslie woke up from whatever she was passed out in, and was now screaming. Her frozen body jolted alive, shaking uncontrollably, and kicking her feet into nothing. Her hands grasped the side of her head, as if the pain was coming from there.

"Edward, what's happening?" I found myself, along with Esme, asking.

He knelt down next to her, ignoring her jerking movements, and with no trouble put his hand on her head. "She's having a nightmare." He answered gloomily.

A nightmare. She had been having those since the day she came here. She would toss and turn, hyperventilate, even speak words. But, it never seemed too serious, it was just a regular nightmare she had a lot of the time, we figured. But this. . .This didn't seem like any usual nightmare.

"About what?" I heard Alice ask, sounding terrified.

Leslie's screaming got louder, her forearms clasped over ears. But, her question never was answered, because the moment she asked it Carlisle had finally arrived.

**

* * *

**

"She's been sick, and I don't know. She just got up and said she was going to bed, then fell," Esme explained hurriedly to Carlisle, as he examined Leslie. We had moved her back to the couch, where her screaming had calmed down into sunken groans.

Turns out, Alice did get an answer. "A lot of things," Edward had replied bleakly. "Her parents, Seth. . .the woods. . .That's all I can make out for now." I could've swore, I heard a different pitch to his tone the moment he said 'the woods'. It was like he was trying to skip something. . .

Meanwhile, Carlisle was doing his best to see what was wrong with Leslie. He had heard her accelerated heartbeat, felt, from what I had heard, her awfully warm skin. What was he going to make of her condition? From how Edward and Esme reacted, this was a completely unknown disorder she was having.

Finally, my second father took his pale hand off her forehead, frowning. "How long has she been in this state?" He asked, lifelessly.

"Less than ten minutes." Edward replied. "And _after _she collapsed."

He made it difficult for me to make out what he was thinking after he answered Carlisle's question. It was either good or bad news. And I had slim hopes that there was any good news.

"Her temperature is over a hundred degrees," Carlise told us all, standing back up, while keeping his eye on Leslie. "Her heart beat is over its limit. It's at a speed that should've killed her by now." He took a moment to think, before sighing, "Honestly, I have no idea what is wrong with her. Other than the side effects, she's perfectly fine. As for the nightmares. . .All I can say is it's a natural nightmare."

"Could this have been because of her illness?" Esme asked him. "She's been sick all day, and hasn't eaten a thing."

Carlisle kept his gaze on Leslie's upsetting groans. "Possibly. But this kind of condition is very unnatural in all my years of experience. Especially over something as common as the cold."

"So you don't know when it will end?" Edward asked.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. It could end as soon as this very minute, or far from an hour. Have you tried waking her?"

"Yes." Several voices answered.

He said nothing.

* * *

**Leslie:**

Snapping out of the supernatural scene, my eyes shot back open. I found myself breathing heavily, my heart pumping extremely fast and pounding hard against my chest. Feeling slightly stiff, I sat up rubbing my head from the insane phase I was going through. _What was that?_ I asked myself, unable to remember the nightmare itself, but the unbelievable feeling it left.

I didn't even notice the crowd of people watching over me intently.

"Leslie!" A familiar voice called, clearly relieved. I looked to the side to see Esme coming to kneel by my side overwhelmingly relieved and happy. "Leslie, are you okay?" She asked, hurriedly.

"Uh, yeah." I answered, hoping she would calm down and relax some.

As hard as I tried, my eyes still wandered off to see everyone in the Cullen family looking directly at me, stunned. _Okay. . .What happened? _I even spotted Dr. Cullen here, watching me amazed.

"What?" I asked, sitting up. And then it hit me; what happened after I went to my room? Did I even make it to my room?

"You don't remember?" Carlisle asked me, curiously.

I held my breath. Remember what? All I can remember was going to my room then blacking out. What-did something happen in between? "No." I told him.

He was speechless. The reaction these people were giving me was starting to worry me. They acted like something had happened.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about," I said, standing up. I felt fine, sure my heart was still beating really fast, and I felt awfully warm, but that was because I was still sick. Nothing harmful. Without thinking, I started making my way through all of the people surrounding me, and went straight up the stairs and to my room. On the way, I kept trying to convince myself that everything was all right.

_It's just me._I told myself, calmly. _It's just me. Nothing is wrong. _

**Well what do you think??? It took me a while to write all of it, but I enjoyed doing it so I hope you liked it:) Things will get even more intense next chapter so be warned. LoL. **

**And thanks goes to the people who've reviewed, and especially those who reviewed my last chapter! I really appreaciate your support, and that you're enjoying the story. I'm also glad some of the people who've reviewed have said this was my best chapter on my last one. It makes me feel really good, cause I'm trying to be a better writer. It also made me want to keep it up so I hope this suited your standards. **


	27. A Long Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight blah, blah, blah**

**A/n: Okay, this chapter is _very _long. Actually, my longest one yet. But please read:)**

**Edward:**

"Please, please, child, wake up," Esme pleaded, mournfully. She was kneeling down beside Leslie's bed, watching her just as a mother would if she was witnessing her own child go through such pain and suffering. There was nothing Esme could do for Leslie as she was once again going through the unknown, puzzling phase. She kept repeating the same words over and over inside her head, wanting nothing more than for whatever it was the girl was going through to end and for good. Esme had grown a strong bond to her for the last few months of living under the same roof. They may have not had been entirely close like she had been with Seth, but she still was quite fond of her, and Esme took in that interest with vigor.

Everyone was in Leslie's room watching over her as her symptoms went in to effect again, and was tossing and turning from the disturbing nightmares she was having. This one was just like all her other nightmares from before-just more vivid. She was running through the woods in fear from something chasing her. It was late at night in the rugged forest, one where she felt relatively close to. That's all that really seemed to been going on at the moment. But from what she's dreamed about in the past, there's a likely chance her diseased family and Seth will appear. Those are the only people she ever dreamed about. It always included them or at least fraction of them, but there was definitely no one else she ever had a nightmare over. Except for-and I was trying to wait for the right time to mention it-the several images of what I caught on to believe were wolves the few minutes before Leslie had woken back up from her first nightmare of the night. . .

I had a high assumption everyone, especially Carlisle, would need to know of the information. The first time I saw the supreme hunters, I had simply assumed wolves, and possibly dogs, were apart of her and she admired them. Something normal in other words. But then, when I heard her trying to convince herself that everything was all right, even though deep down she knew it wasn't, I started to put two and two together. The insane heartbeat, the warm skin. . .The height. . .The appetite. . .Her puzzling runs from here to the center of town. . .Thinking it over all of the symptoms, I began to realize she wasn't just having a horrifying diagnosis. . .She was turning into something else.

"Bella, go to La Push," I ordered, steadily. "Get a hold Billy, Sue, any of the elders and tell to them to come over here immediately. Nessie, you call Jacob. Tell him to have Seth report here as fast as possible-tell him it's important."

Hopefully, they would all get here before what I predicted happened.

"Carlisle." I said automatically. I tried keeping my expression as solemn as possible for this intense situation. Speaking over a louder volume of Leslie's continuing screaming, I said, "I know what's wrong with her." I glanced at the young girl clawing her arms from the excruciating pain, the sweat pouring down her face, the burning torture spread out among her red expression as she waled at an even higher pitch.

Turning back to Carlisle, I stared into his ancient wise eyes as he wondered what I was doing. "We've all been fools." I told him, flatly. "It's been happening right before our eyes this whole time and we've been ignoring it completely."

* * *

**Leslie: **

_I was running. _

_I think for my life, I wasn't sure. _

_It was dark outside, especially in this remote forest. I didn't know where I was, where I was going. I felt anxious, and had a tingling feeling something was coming after me. That that was the reason why I was running. _

_Still, I wasn't sure. _

_Suddenly, I stopped. My legs wouldn't move, I was stuck. Nothing was holding me back it was just me. Finally, I heard a rumbling growl from behind. I wanted to turn around no matter how badly my common sense told me not to, but even up to my neck I couldn't move. Then, I heard soft movements coming toward me. I couldn't see much, it was all trees, plants, and dirt out here._

_Finally, a dark_ _silhouette approached in front of me. It was huge. Bigger than me by a ton. At this moment in time, I didn't even need whatever it was keeping me still to keep me frozen. The large beast came up to me slowly. It walked on four legs, had a broad muzzle, and a thick fur coat I couldn't tell whether was black or brown. _

_Instantly, something made a noise behind me, and the thing keeping me still expired, and my instincts forced me to turn around to see what it was. Another dark figure was staring at me. It wasn't as big as the animal that was walking around me, but somewhat smaller at about my height. It didn't take me long to realize it was a human. A man. _

_The first thought that got into my head lead me to believe it was him. ''Dad?" I asked. _

_He walked forward in nice posture and with what looked to be a frown spread across his face. He narrowed his eyes on me, looking at me. It wasn't until he reached me in good range that I realized I was now as tall as him. I always remembered him being a tall man 'as tall as the sky' I would always say, but now it didn't seem that way anymore. _

_"Dad?"_

_He didn't day anything. _

_I couldn't help myself. He was still mad at me for what happened. Is is possible he could blame me for his death-his own murder? I didn't know, but by the way things were going that's what it looked like. _

_His expression didn't change after what felt like forever of standing face-to-face across from him. (I wasn't keeping up with the time that's just how I figured.) _

_"Leslie?" _

_My eyes widened, having high hopes it was him saying my name. But, even looking in to his sullen expression, I knew the person saying it was a female. Her voice was gentle, smooth, and crystal-clear. _

_Finding it within myself to move, I turned around to not seeing the large wolf anymore, but a woman. "Leslie?" I knew that voice. The soft, feathery voice I thought I had buried years ago. _

_She stepped up closer, getting into a better range of my view. And in no time, I saw who it was saying my name. My mother. _

_I swallowed. There was a lump in my throat. The hard, burning pain lit past my throat to my eyes. "What are you doing here?" I managed to ask. I didn't know what the point was in asking a dead person a question. All my life I had done it and received nothing as the answer. _

_And I was right. She didn't answer, and like my father, she just stared at me, but in a less hateful way. _

_Finally, I heard something sniffing. The loud, erratic noise was clear enough for me to distinguish it being the wolf. Not only that. . .it was really close. I didn't no where it went the first time I saw it, but now it was back. It came past me, walking around me in a circle. I watched as it circled me as if I were its prey, but without the hungry eyes. Then, I remembered my mother and spared a second away from the wolf to search for her until I saw that she had disappeared. The same went down with my dad when I decided to look behind me. It was just me and the wolf now. I didn't know what else it wanted, besides food. On the other hand, it didn't look like much of a threat. It wasn't showing its teeth, growling, or trying already to eat me. It just looked curious. _

_That is until it started howling. The loud, piercing howl reminded me of the wolf I had heard the last time I was with Seth. I remember at about the time he and Jacob left, there was a distant howl coming from deep inside the woods sounding desperate. This one sounded just like it. Except, this outrageously sharp howl coming from so close effected me. . ._

_I was suddenly feeling a thick block of pain forming inside my head. My ears felt like they were bleeding, an unbelievable sharp feeling shooting through my ears as if it were nothing. I couldn't hear myself as I started screaming. There was only pain, only agony. My body felt awfully warm. I could feel the heat rising as I continued wailing in misery. I wanted to die! How much more time?! I wanted to it over with! It didn't even feel like I was on the planet anymore. I couldn't tell whether I was standing up or sitting down. Hell, I couldn't even feel myself! _

_I wanted it to end. I wanted to die already. _

_

* * *

_**Seth:**

I followed Jacob throughout the forest checking each section of the land as we searched for the last few vampires. There was originally about four, which is pretty big compared to our usual amounts, so we had a busy job ahead of us. That and sleep those were the only reasons why I had been away from Leslie for so long. I can't believe it had been only a week since I had last seen her. It felt longer! God, I wanted those vampires found soon if not now tonight. Both me and Jacob had been browsing around almost every part of our land the entire day. Every area so far, I think, has been checked for any sign or trail on them, and nothing's been found. The whole pack, including what's left of Sam's, is out looking for them. You'd think we would've found at least a trace on them. It's not like they could've disappeared or anything.

_Uh yeah, they could've,_ _Seth,_ Jacob thought. _If you've forgotten these bloodsuckers get a nice little gift once they become a monster. _

_Why don't we get anything? _I asked, sounding heartbroken. _We're just as different as them. _

_Go ask the person who made us and them the way we are, _he answered. _And when you do go kick their ass for me._

_Whose ass?!_ a familiar voice called.

In no time at all, a gray wolf came from behind, catching up to our running pace easily. _You guys are slow,_ she noted.

_Already covered the beach, Leah?_ Jacob asked, ignoring the comment.

_No, _she thought, sarcastically, _I just came here out of my own free will._

_I'll take that as a yes. _

_Have you found anything on these leaches yet? _She asked, sounding impatient. _I'm getting tired of running the same, old routine every God-forsaken day. _

_Oh, be aware, Leah,_ Jacob thought_. We're _all _tired of you running the same, old routine everyday. _

_Just answer the question someone.  
_

_No, _I answered.

A half-choked gag came from her, a sound similar to that of a groan. _Are you kidding me?! We've been out here since morning! I would've thought you all would've at least found _something_!_

_Well, why haven't you found anything_, _Miss_. _I-think-I-can-do-better?"_

_I did! Nothing at all to do with these leeches, but those idiotic bloodsucker friends of yours. _The memory images of Bella and Nessie traveling down the beach shore in a hurry ran through my head. It played through like a film. Leah went to go see what they were doing after realizing it was just them, and not any of the other vampires. After a short tensional moment, Bella reported important news involving us-Jacob and me. She wanted Leah to tell us to come straight to their house as soon as we could. Something had come up, something bad.

_What happened? _Both me and Jacob asked, knowing from the small thoughts Leah did a poor job of hiding that there was more information to be told, but she was trying to hold it all back from us for the right moment.

We found ourselves stopping once Jacob did. He turned to Leah waiting for what she had to say.

_Do you really want to know? _She asked.

_Just tell us, Leah!_ Jacob thought aggressively taking a step toward her with his teeth bare; this was very serious to him, mostly at the thought of Nessie being involved.

_Relax, Alpha, I'm going tell you. Jeez. . ._She turned to me, her black eyes narrowing blankly on me for a short moment. _It's about that girl. The one you seem to have imprinted on. _

_Leslie!_ My instincts instantly kicked, prepared for whatever Leah was about to say. _What happened? Is she all right? Is she hurt? What?!_ I was suddenly becoming guilty of ever leaving her there alone. It made me regret not telling her about us beforehand. Damn it, if she's hurt I swear I'll. . .

_Hey! _Leah snapped. _Calm down, Seth. Calm down. She was just. . .sick for a little while. They said she wasn't feeling so good, and that she was having some nightmares. _

_What?! _

_And then, _she slowly lead on_, something happened. . ._

_What is it Leah? _Jacob asked, getting a little impatient._ Get it out already before he has a heart-attack!_

For a quick second, Leah turned back to him, furious. _Not funny. _

He looked away. _Sorry, _he admitted, a little ashamed of himself for the mentioning.

She turned back to me, thinking simply, _Congratulation, bro, you've got yourself a werewolf as your imprint. _

_

* * *

_

_**(Two minutes later) **_

Where is she? Where is she? Where is she?

She _has _to be here, damn it! They said she went out the back, the back led to the woods, where else?! That means, I'm right; she's here, she's gotta be. I was going crazy looking for her. The thought of her sick seemed so small and distant compared to this-this was worse! How the hell could this happen! She was fine last time I saw her!

Now she was a. . .werewolf. She was like me and the others of the pack. And, like the rest of us she was going through the most frightening part in the beginning of being a werewolf. Plus, she was out there! She was out there in the wilderness with two other vampires on the loose who are extremely dangerous and could. . .

Oh, God I've got to find her!

I quickened my speed over the ground-floor, searching high and low for any sign or trace of a foreign animal. I knew exactly who in everyone in both packs' scent belonged to; and if I found a foreign one whose scent didn't reek as bad as one of a vampires, I would know for sure it was her.

Time was passing more quickly than I could possibly think. For every second I spent searching for her, she's out there in the middle of nowhere. There was no doubt in my mind she was panicking from the phase. The time it took for Bella and Nessie to warn us was probably at least on estimate five to ten minutes depending on the circumstances. It took them probably maybe five minutes to explain to Leah of Leslie, and another five minutes to find Jacob and me and tell us. Uh, it hurt to think of the number of minutes she's been out here! At least a half hour at the most.

Suddenly, a fresh trail hit me. I nearly inhaled the scent, trying to distinguish the tracks. It wasn't completely grotesque, but there was some sour aroma to the scent. But, I didn't have time to tell whether it was a werewolf or vampire, I had to track it down _now_! Immediately, I followed the fresh trail, sprinting as fast as I could toward the source. The further I went the further the smell smelled cleaner and more liable to sniff. It gave me hope that this was hers.

It was getting fresher, I was getting closer. I could nearly breathe now, having sudden second thoughts every beating second wondering whether if I was too late or not. But still, I somehow managed through, and dashed farther and faster through the forest the more natural the scent became.

Instantly, a dark, _dark _figure came in to view once I looked up to see if there was anything in front of me. It wasn't, but maybe a couple of kilometers away. I gained speed, trying as hard as I could to catch up to the black shadow ahead. _Hey!_ I thought. _Leslie! Leslie! _

The figure continued moving through the forest crossing me and heading in the direction east of me. South; she was going south. She wasn't running real fast-or nearly as fast as me-but lightly, she was taking a graceful pace. Why wasn't she listening to me? Couldn't she hear me? I thought I was loud enough. _Leslie, it's me! Seth! Leslie!_

She still wasn't listening to me. That is, until she I finally approached her close enough for her to sense. When I reached at least half of a football field near her, she snapped her attention in my attention. Well, what I thought I saw to be was her.

She was in wolf form. She was big, but not as big and built as me. Her coat was beautifully colored gray. Not like Leah's by a lot, it was much darker like in the shade of an upcoming hurricane's clouds. She watched me carefully at my sudden appearance. Her eyes narrowed on me-they were the same brownish black eyes I knew her from. It was her. No matter how random it might had or could have been deep down inside I knew it was her.

But why wasn't she listening to me. _Leslie_? I thought softly to her, taking one slow step toward her.

Seeing my move, she hesitated before taking several shaky steps back, but still keeping her warm eyes on me. _Leslie, it's me Seth. You don't have to worry, I'm also a werewolf. You don't have to worry. _I really wanted her to hear me, to understand that it was going to be okay, and that if she listened to me this could all go by smoothly. But she still couldn't hear me. And I couldn't hear her.

I had to take this slowly. I found her once, I didn't want to have to find her again.

But, I never got a chance. The moment I decided to brainstorm for a plan, an immediate stench entered my system. I nearly gagged at the overly sweet odor that smelled awfully like too much perfume. Before I realized it was what I had been spending my entire week trying to find and kill, Leslie was already snarling. Absentmindedly, taking my attention off the threat, I watched as Leslie revealed her sharp and and pointy teeth at the thing several meters away. I wanted to go after it. I knew if I did I would have a good chance of destroying it, but what about Leslie? I couldn't leave her, especially if there was another vampire out there.

Leslie continued snarling at the monster, and I was starting to notice the likes of what was about to happen next. _Leslie, no!_ I instantly started barking, howling, whatever noise I could make that would reach and distract her. There was no way in hell I was going to let her attack that vampire! No way, you hear!

Before I could make since of what to do next, my instincts had already decided. I sprung on her. She didn't see it coming too engrossed on the vampire that was now getting away. I knocked her aside, trying to pull her off balance. I knew it wouldn't hold her off for long, I just needed to spare us some time. I knew now that the vampire had to be let go. Leslie was too important to me to care about some sleazy vampire roaming our land. It was either her or it, and I chose her.

But, the downside on my plan was that my lame distraction could only hold her off for long. Even though my shove knocked her off to the side and off balance for a short moment she was still on four legs. Me, I fell on my side trying to shove her too forcefully. Meanwhile, while I was trying to get back on my paws, she was already gone running towards the vampire already in the lead. It only took me two seconds for me to get back on my paws and chase after Leslie.

Those two seconds could cost me.

**Again, very long in my opinion, but hopefully you liked it. I haven't decided if the chapters will be shorter after this. I know that they wont be as long as _this _one I can tell you that. **

**And huge thanks goes to the people who've reviewed! I'm so glad so many people reviewed last chapter, 8 that's my new ! I appreciated you guys so much for all of you support and interest in the story. I really hoped you all enjoyed the story I worked really hard on it:)**


	28. Tired and Delulsional

**Okay on my last chapter I was in a big hurry on finishing it before publishing. So because of that I made a lot of typos and forgot some words that probably confused you some. Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for my sloppy penmanship in the last chapter, and will try fixing it all after publishing this chapter:)**

**So now moving on, a reviewer asked me when Leslie turned? Okay, yeah, I also forgot to add in some stuff about that, that probably confused you readers so I'll try explaining it better: when Leslie turned I would say it was just a few minutes after-in Edward's POV-was acknowledging Leslie's screaming growing louder and stuff; it was at the very end of his Pov. The dream I wasn't all that crazy about, I just tried coming up with the best really big twisted dream there is. And like the end of Edward's POV in this second POV Leslie was just a few minutes from becoming a wolf. Her POV in the dream was like during Edward's POV. Get it? **

**Also the part where Leah mentioned Nessie and Bella coming to warn her about Leslie's transformation they had witnessed it themselves before leaving to obey Edward's demands. And, even though they were on different missions, I've decided that Nessie couldn't get a hold of Jacob (since he was wolf-form) so she went after Bella, and they found Leah together. Okay, I hope this cleared up a lot of confusion, and if there's anymore confusion please let me know!**

Leslie:

"She's waking up," a gloomy voice murmured quietly.

_Ugh, _my dozy mind thought, feeling a huge amount of pain all over. It wasn't extreme; just an ache, a pang stretched out over my muscles. It felt like a day after working-out in a gym, and feeling the terrible ache over my whole body. Only this felt worse. Not only were my muscles hurting, but my head did too. It was like something horrible was squeezed inside my head, unable to break loose, and yet felt like at any moment it was going to make my head explode.

"Give her a minute," the same voice instructed. It sounded like he was telling that to some one specific.

It took me a while to realize my eyes were still closed. Remembering, I could still see, I reopened my eyes to see a room crowded with people. They were closely near me, watching me intently. It took me a while to realize I should be in a world of wonder, suspicion, and question.

"What-"

"Shh," a male's voice hushed. He stood in front of me-as I was laid down-staring down at me with obscurity. Very swiftly, he knelt down next to me, facing me with a pair of glowing, topaz eyes. "It's okay, you're safe now. . .Let us explain." He said, as if he had just read my mind. "You've been unconscious for over ten hours. Everything you remember being a dream is false." He told me slowly, but clearly. "Despite the part where you met your loved ones, the rest was real."

_. . .It was real? What was real? _I thought back to the dream, feeling as if it really was real. The uplifting feeling, the wholesome perspective of the landscape and view surrounding me, the abnormal feeling I felt the entire time of the dream. Minus the agony.

_No,_ a small thought argued. _It isn't real. _Being the vulnerable person I was, I was starting to believe the insufficient part of me. In theory, this honestly couldn't have really happened. It didn't make any since, in fact. Monsters didn't exist, I wasn't uh. . .I was just imagining things. The heartfelt feeling grew in strength to the point where I was now believing none of it was true, that was all just a figure of my imagination.

"No," his voice nearly growled. "It _was _real."

Taking a moment to let his words finally sink in (then slip out) he continued. "Listen Leslie," he said. "You're only doing this because you feel it's safer to believe it that way. But, it was _you _who transformed into a wolf, it was _you _who ran off into the woods, it was _you _who destroyed that vampire."

It was at his words, that cleared my flashbacks to the point where I could remember every diminutive detail in the dream. (no matter how badly I wanted not to) But, whether I wanted to or not, I had no choice. My now crystal-clear memory remembered everything, from the minute I exploded into a beast, to when I passed out somewhere in the remote forest.

It was real.

There was no doubt about it now. The rusty smell of nature and its many different scents, the powerful strength and energy I had when in my dream, the instant hunch-or was it motive?-that directly kicked in like instinct.

Now that my intricate mind was becoming more clear and less insane, I came to the conclusion that in my dream I was different, or (what I was really thinking) something else. I didn't at all feel human, instead a grotesque, monstrous creature ready to create chaos. There was no part of me that could touch or feel any source of self-control or discipline at the time. I felt out of control.

"You weren't human." The voice I finally sought out to recognize as Edward told me. "You were a werewolf."

_A werewolf?_ Realizing my eyes were still open, I looked up into his puzzling, golden eyes as he suddenly shook his head-as if he was responding to my question.

"Leslie," an aghast voice suddenly called. Instantly, my eyes adjusted to the new environment I was in, and the person I was looking at was moved aside by another person. The stranger knelt shakily down in front of me, placing one hand on my arm. "You don't have to worry. This is all nor- well for us it is." he rushed, "You're gonna to be fine. We'll figure this out. . ." he trailed off, sounding as if another thought suddenly came to mind.

Silence took over, lasting for quite a while until someone finally cleared their throat. "Um," an adult's voice said, "Just to be safe, can I check her for anything?"

"Why?" A new voice asked, simply. "She's like us, she'll heal."

"Yes, but," the man's voice said, "this whole situation here has been unexpected. I just want to make sure there isn't another accident we haven't anticipated."

"Um, come again?" the same voice questioned, slightly confused.

"Is she related to any of you, by any chance?" Edward interfered. "Your genes are what make you what you are. But, if she's not related to any of your pack members, or is the descendant of one of your great ancestors, than how is it she has become one of you?" he asked solidly. "Carlisle just wants to makes sure there is no contrast between her abilities and yours."

"Seth," the adult male's voice said, sounding a bit closer. "Please."

I realized Seth was blocking Carlisle from reaching me. He pretended not to hear, keeping his sullen eyes attached to me.

Seth.

_Oh my God, _I thought, feeling the automatic shock run through my veins. My eyes widened, suddenly realizing who this person staying so close to me was. But before I got a chance to say anything, several voices came in, convincing Seth of something.

"Come on, Seth." They persisted. To my disappointment, two or three people got up, and dragged him out of the way. "Let him do his thing." Someone muttered.

Time seemed to melt away from me, as Carlisle examined me. Every sense I had was taken away, except for my sight, which stayed only attached to Seth; he was only a few feet from me, but still it felt farther away than that. Even my hearing wasn't that good, for I could only hear something close to a static interference, distracting the spoken words from making any since to me. Hell, I barely even noticed it when I found myself in an upright position held up by a person, while Carlisle checked me out.

"Leslie," he said calmly, "Will you please face me?"

My weak eyes set on his pale face, trying to figure out the mumbling mash coming through his mouth. A minute passed in no time, after he was done doing his examination on me. It felt kinda strange thinking and feeling this strange way. The closest I've ever come this bearby to feeling the way was after I found out my father had died. Only this hurt more physically than emotionally. I couldn't do much with myself, I guess you can say. Both my mind and body wouldn't operate right, or in the same way as they used to. I felt like a doll, a useless doll weak and vulnerable.

"She's tired, still," Carlisle noted. "But, physically fine."

I realized my body was now leaning against something; a body. It's lively, energizing warmth sizzled through to my muscles in a strange way soothing them from the aching pain they were going through. Absentmindedly, my body curled up closer against the body desiring for more. (I couldn't help myself)

After a while, my light senses actually felt part of my hair being lightly pulled back by a hand. His soft voice said something quietly. Unfortunately, his words only spoke into a confusing jumble of words I was unable to identify.

But, whatever he said, it sent out a crowd of audible gasps loud enough for even _me _to hear.

"Are you crazy?!" a fierce female-voice scolded.

Another voice intervened, sounding slightly slow and gentle. "Seth. You and I both know this-"

"I wasn't talking about that!" Seth's cold tone shouted. Even I heard it loud and clearly. It was the first time I ever heard him use such a tone, let alone shout out something like that.

Realizing his voice was so close I could almost be sitting next to him, I finally recognized it as him as the person I was leaning on.

He said some other things, but no matter how close he was to me, I was barely paying attention. It was like my mind had wandered off to somewhere else. At one moment it would be focused on one thing in particular, and then another it would just drift off into space. The only thing I heard was his last words, saying,"I can sleep on the couch, I don't mind."

In just a moments notice, I felt my body lift from the comfortable couch and body I was laying on. Cradled in a pair of warm arms, I was taken away to somewhere unknown.

It could've been to graveyard, for all I knew, and yet the very thought of it didn't frighten me. Hell, from the horrible soreness covering my body, a graveyard didn't sound like a bad idea. My head still hurt, and couldn't make out much of anything. Sure, all that's happened so far might come back to me later when I'm less miserable and more active and in control, but at the moment everything was blank except for the part where-which I had to keep reminding myself-I was being carried away to someplace else.

I found myself eventually laying in a bed.

**I know this is kinda a boring chapter, but I figured I should put something in after leaving you guys empty for a couple of weeks. This chapter just shows the aftermath of all the chaos in Leslie's POV as you may know by now. She's a little weak in the mind now, but I'll get to the reason why later. It's kind of a simple reason really, if you look hard enough into the whole background behind the wolf pack, but who knows. Anyway, I hope you guys are glad I finally updated. Sorry if its nothing wonderful or exciting, I'm still kinda wondering what should happen next. And just to let you all know it might be a while before I update again. I've been having a lot school work piled on me and have had barely any time at all to update. Plus LEAP's coming. (standarized test) Ugh, I'm going to hate it. **


	29. Waking Up

**A/N: I don't own twilight blah, blah blah, you gey the deal. **

I woke up with a start. At first, I felt actually kinda comfortable, like I was on the most comfortable bed in the world. Then, I realized, squinting my eyes to see what it was, found myself laying on a large, and warm bed. Still, being a little more than just tired I stayed where I was not wanting to move or see what was going on at the moment. Getting a better view at my surroundings, I certainly found myself not on _my _bed, and not in my room. But the idea of being and sleeping in someone else's room didn't seem to bother me as much, as I made myself more comfortable under the covers. I was too tired to worry, I guess you can say. My muscles still ached as if beaten alive by a hammer, and my body temperature felt abnormally warm. Although, it didn't feel all that bad, just really, really warm.

"Shh," I heard probably the softest voice I ever heard murmur.

I turned instantly to the voice, at first frightened, then relieved to see the one person in the world I've been dying to see. Seth.

I smiled widely, about to say something when he hushed me again. "Leslie, sleep," he told me solidly, his clear tone almost demanding. "You've been through a lot."

"Seth!" I said, forgetting all about what he just said, too excited to finally see his face again. I couldn't help it, it was like another part of me I had missed terribly had returned. "You're here! How-Why-" I was just starting to remember the vague memory from the last I was awake beginning to emerge clearer.

"Leslie, please," he insisted, touching my arm. He was in a small chair, looking straight at me with shiny dark brown eyes.

Due to the tone of his voice, I listened. "You've been through a lot. Just get some more rest, okay?"

When I didn't answer, he said, "Do it for me, please." He pleaded, his brown eyes becoming even more sadder than I ever saw them before. As much as he wanted me to go back to sleep, I wanted to stay awake and get some deeply wanted answers out of him. There was so much I wanted to ask. One of them, I honestly didn't feel like knowing, but in the same way did, just to know if from what can I remember really was real or-as much as I did want-to be just a dream. But, the look in his eyes drove me to a side of me I never knew I had in me. It tore down my insides, and acted in the state of obeying. So instead, of shooting millions of questions of out my mouth, I shut it tight, and nodded obeyingly. "Okay." I agreed, shakily, suddenly wanting nothing more than for the look in his depressing eyes to go away.

"Thank-you," he whispered, and stroked his big hand through my hair. "I appreciate it."

The stroke in my hair felt wonderful. It was a feeling of pleasure and luxury. It wasn't until the words, "Stay here-with me," came out of my mouth. I found both my hands tangled around his one hand on my head. I tugged him forward, suddenly desiring for something new.

Being kind, but clear he swiped my hands away from his and stood up. At first, it was a little intimidating now that I had done something big enough for him to get up out of his chair-and possibly leave. But, to my surprise, he stayed where he was for a second. Until finally, stepping up closer to me, and kneeling down beside my bedside. Holding my gaze, he touched my cheek saying, "Get some rest. I'll still be here. I promise."

I frowned, now a little more than simply disappointed. My head was becoming more and more clear, and less naive. No matter, how convincing his voice was now I wasn't going to fall for it. . .Not this time.

"Just stay," I persisted, tugging his arm again, this time pulling him forward and on the bed next to me. "Please, with me." The fiery flames built up inside of me, burning my heart incredibly, but in a strange delightful way of feeling that only made me want more of. It also made my heart beat faster, the quick pace going faster than I could have ever imagined.

Instead of fighting to get away from me, stand back up, and possibly leave, he did what I least expected; he wrapped his arms around me. The enchanting feeling erupted loudly inside of me. My stomach knotted terribly until it was nothing but a big knot thick enough to play ball with. And my heart was pounding dramatically like a dashing sprint of horse hooves. It was almost a too unbelievable feeling to describe.

His long, warm arms felt like barriers, wrapped securely around me, and protecting me from any known or unknown danger possible to reach me. He pulled me in so close I didn't think there was even an inch between us. For one solid moment, not a thought entered my mind, it was all just a blur.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you awake," he told me, his voice slightly shaky, but truly heartfelt. "I thought I had lost you."

My arms tightened around him, knowing exactly what he was talking about. There was no denying it now, I knew better. Not to mention, I couldn't argue with someone with a tone as sad as that. Instead, I just kept my hold around him, suddenly feeling like my deep concern and worry for him measured up to his deep care for me.

After a while, though, an old part of me returned, and I smiled. "Now you know how I felt when you left me for so long." Now we were even.

Craning my head down against his neck and on top of his shoulder, he stroked my hair delicately. "Get some sleep please, Leslie. I wont leave you." His arm lowered further down my upper arm to my elbow, wrapping both his arms safely around me, making sure I wouldn't leave, and to show that he also wasn't leaving.

"As long as you're here," I said, "I'll sleep as long as you like."

I couldn't see it, but knew he was smiling back. "Just a few hours, and I'll let you stay up as long as you like," he told me kindly, his voice not the fearful anxiety tone anymore, but the old, child-like voice I loved so much. Not thinking, I cuddled myself closer to him, gently laying my head down on top of his warm chest. I let my mind drift off, which wasn't honestly the hardest thing in the world to do at the moment, and in no time at all I was near unconsciousness.

Taking one last known breath, my light senses could almost pick up a soft pat, which to me felt like a hand tenderly rubbing my arm.

**Well what do you think??? This is the first chapter, I think, where I gave this much attention to focusing on mostly Seth and Leslie. Please review and tell me if it you thought it was good or not, I want to know if I'm any good at the whole romantic theme for this chapter! And if so I'd appreciate it a lot! **


	30. Food and A Confession

**A/N: I do not live in Arizona so I don't own twilight. **

**Okay, I'm giving third person another try so here you go. **

**Seth:**

After a good four hours had passed, she was finally starting to wake up. Her gentle eyelids were starting to flicker, as her long, soft arms lingered to them to rub, then cover her mouth as it opened up to yawn. The color in her eyes were just beginning to show, as well as its full liveliness.

Seeing this amazed Seth incredibly. He never saw anything so natural, warm, and heartfelt in his life. Sure, it was just his love waking up after a few hours of sleep, but to him it felt like so much more.

She slept so peaceful, so soundlessly, it made him almost wish she wasn't about to reawaken. He loved watching her sleep, now that he started to think about it. Never did he think watching another person unconscious could be so appealing. It didn't even seem like an hour had passed during the time that he stayed with her.

Guess that was just the kind of effect he had on her.

"Hey sleeping beauty," He grinned. After watching her sleep, it put him in a good mood, miraculously.

Her beautiful brown eyes were still a little drowsy, but she was awake enough to spread a smile. He loved it a lot when she smiled. It bloomed a warm wonderful feeling inside his heart, only making him even more clumsy if anything were to occur.

"You stayed!" She whispered, her voice still slightly husky from being asleep for several hours.

Thinking positively, he said simply, "Of course." And so it was true. Very true. He would never leave her at all for anything if it could be helped otherwise. And if she was hurt. . .That changed things. Nothing in the world could have drove him away after what all had happened the other night. He was stuck to her like glue, until she was fully healed and okay to the eye.

"Did you sleep okay?"

At that moment, her expression fell and her eyes went blank. It didn't last long, but it gave Seth nearly a heat-attack. She blinked. "Yeah." She answered, breathless. ". . .Weird, that's the first I've gone without a dream. There was nothing, nothing at all."

Oh yeah, Seth thought seriously to himself. Before she had woken up at all after all the chaos, he remembered Edward mentioning to the Elders of her mysterious nightmares and such. He had said he was hoping if they would know if there was any known reason for it, and if there was anything that might fix the problem. Unfortunately, the Elders never heard of case like that in all their life, therefore leaving Edward left in the dark. Seth had found this strangely bizarre, especially when he last recalled her sleeping so soft and peacefully. But, whatever it was, it seemed now like it was going away, and to his hopes for good.

"You hungry?" He asked, trying to change the subject. It wasn't until he mentioned it that he realized his small little question was really an unwelcome reminder of what she now was. But, whether she was one or not he was just going to have to get used to it. "C'mon." Knowing already that an answer wasn't needed.

He gripped her body up, and helped her out of bed with or without her exasperated rejections.

"Really, Seth, I can handle it," she told him forcefully. "Let go!" This time, she jerked her arms out of his grasp, and oddly turned out successful.

"I don't need you're-" Leslie was about to tell him when her legs, suddenly, gave out from under her, and she was about to plummet. Luckily, just before she could hit the ground, Seth took hold of her arms just in time.

"You were saying?" He said trying to almost say 'I told you so', but that would've been too arrogant. But, still, no matter what saying he was fighting over whether to say, he was still holding in a mighty fright and anxiety at the thought of what was now happening to her. Falling to the floor after just two steps didn't come very common, unless, of course, you were an infant.

"I-I-I," she stuttered, bewildered, "I don't know what happened. Why-I'm-I'm not feeling real good now." She stumbled frightened to say.

"It's okay," Seth told her comfortingly, although, honestly, stunned himself. "Here, let me help you." Tightening his hold around her arm and waist, he was about to half-carry her back into bed, then ask someone else in the house if they could help with what was now going on. But, just as he was making his way back, Leslie started again.

"No, no!" She said, rejecting something else he didn't understand. She tried jerking herself out of his grip, but Seth's hold was much more forceful than from last time. (not to mention she was awfully feeble for someone who should actually be able to lift a truck) "No, Seth, I don't _want _to go back to bed. It's not that." She sounded like she was starting to understand more. "It's cause I need food. Look, I haven't eaten anything in God knows how long. My body's weak. Seth, I'm hungry.''

She sounded pretty confident about it, Seth considered caught between putting her back in bed and looking for help or bringing her straight to the kitchen for something to eat. At the moment he was wanting just to dump her back in bed, no matter what she had to say. But, another part of him was rather wanting her to at least be fed and see if that was really the problem. Thinking with his gut, he finally swirled the both of them around and lead the way to the nearest kitchen.

"Uh what do you want?" Seth asked, knelt down in front of the refrigerator, while scanning the shelves for anything good. "All we have are meatloaf, hamburgers, steaks, and uh hot-dogs." He forgot to mention spaghetti, but then he remembered she didn't _like _spaghetti.

"A hamburger would be good." Leslie replied, sitting at the counter table in one of the tall chairs. She really did look like she need some food in her, she appeared awfully pale in the face for someone usually tan, and under her eyes were still an ugly dark and purple color that didn't go away even after four hours of sleep. Yeah, behind all the beauty Seth always pictured her having, at the moment, she looked just terrible.

"So who's house is this?" Leslie's dry voice asked. Trying to be a little more alive, she turned her head from right to left looking at how new her environment was. "I don't think I've been in it. Have I?" She asked, not trusting herself by the sound of it.

Seth was just putting the four huge patties in the microwave (he was lucky to remember she would be needing to eat a lot) when he went back to the counter across from her, and answered, "Yeah. It is." He looked around slowly, taking in the old swordfish trophy his family kept as a memento of their passed father and husband, Harry Clearwater. It always hung neatly above the wall in the path toward the other room.

Not far from it, was their refrigerator, the entire surface of the appliance was covered with papers, mostly test scores and such from school. Most of it belonged to Leah, for she was an excellent student in school before graduating high school. Where as Seth struggled since becoming a werewolf, and therefore had hardly any time at all to complete homework and study for exams. On the front of the refrigerator hung many of Leah's fantastic A's and A+, then in the depth-if you were lucky to find any-were a few of Seth rare A's. Sometimes, his mom would go soft, and put up even a few of his many C's, seeing as that was the best he could do most of the time.

And then, finally, in the archway between the living-room and kitchen, were several random marks drawn with both a black and red sharpie, lined from the very bottom to the extreme top. It was their measuring scale. Black was Seth and red was Leah. Mom and Dad used to always measure them when they were younger, and still did past their young teen years. Until Dad died. Then, the tradition kinda died out along with him. Seth would go and measure himself every once in a while, but that was rare. (unless if he had one of his spontaneous growth spurts. In that case, it wasn't even an 'if'. With Seth, that kinda thing happened a lot, only making him hate it even more now that his dad was gone. It would've been great to have seen the look on his face at the sight of how big and tall his son had grown)

_Beep beep, _the microwave alarm went off. Seth went back to the little heater, and opened up the steamy, hot beef patties. Yeah, that should fill her up. Hopefully. (Seth knew he'd be full if he'd had the opportunity of eating the stuff) After preparing everything for her (he'd picked up the cooking-hand from his mom) he finally granted her with a meal hopefully big and good enough for his imprint.

"Well, is it any good?" He asked, not really satisfied with what he'd made for her.

She chewed softly and slowly, (a change that surprised even Seth from the knowledge of how much rapidly Leslie usually ate when it came to food) her hold on the one hamburger wasn't very well balanced as her arms shook somewhat heavily. After about ten chews, she swallowed, then said, "Actually yeah. Really good." She was impressed, by the sounds of it. "Did you make these?" She asked, the liveliness in her voice strengthening.

"Well. . ."It took him a moment to think. "Yeah. Yeah, I did." He almost forgot how he helped Emily the other day fix a number of hamburgers patties, steaks, chicken-anything that needed to be barbecued, really, since he was the one in charge of one that day. "Strange, I almost forgot."

After just about five minutes, Seth watched as Leslie's once slow-moving eating habits increased in speed as the number of hamburgers disappeared in even quicker time than the last. It wasn't until she asked where she could get some water, that he realized her entire plate was empty except for a few small crumbs. "Um-oh yeah." Not listening to the part where she said she would get it herself, he sprinted to the cabinet for a cup, the refrigerator some ice, then the sink for water. In the time that would give a track coach a look of motivation, he was back in front of Leslie with a cup of ice-cold water. "Thanks," she said sincerely, taking the cup from him and taking a sip. (well more of a gulp. God, there's no telling when she's last had a drink of water, Seth thought secretly to himself)

"No need," he said, watching her drink more, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Howre you feeling?" That's all that was important, in Seth's mind.

She nodded, holding the big glass between both her hands as she poured the large amount of water down her system. "A lot actually. See? All I needed was some food." She looked up with her dark brown eyes.

"Some?" He questioned in disbelief. "I wouldn't say _four _hamburgers was some!" He teased.

"Well, a _lot _of food, then." She settled. "Happy?"

After a moment of silence, he said, "That's actually normal, really." Perching his elbows upon the counter, he leaned forward. "For us, I mean." A tiny bit of him wished he didn't mention it, not wanting this awkward moment to spoil their so-far good-time.

"What do you mean?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

This was it, Seth finally thought. Unless the world suddenly exploded, nothing else was stopping him from telling her the truth; the truth he's tried and tried over again in mentioning, but never seemed to get to it. Now was the time, now was the time to finally let go of the thing he's been keeping from her since the day they met. "Us," he stated clearly, "as in werewolves. I'm a werewolf, Leslie." Something told him she should've known this by now. After running into her in the woods last night, he would've thought she would've realized it was him tyring to save her. But, by the look on her face that all seemed bogus.

**Hey, I thought I would try giving third person another chance. I did it once in my other story Forgotten, but I was very satisfied. This, I think, is much better. I'm not sure, but I might continue going this way, but also going from one characters head to the other. If you can let me know which you prefer:) Oh, I know, I'm kinda leaving some things hanging, but I'll try getting to them in future chapters. Anyway, I hope you liked it:)**


	31. More Questions And A Mad Jacob

**Hey there readers, I'm back!!!! Hope you missed me and my story...and if not that's okay :) The point is I've finally updated-after so long I know-so here you go and hope it holds to your expectation:)**

(two minutes later)

"No! No, no, no, no, no," she repeated hysterically, as if the more she said it the more it might convince her.

She had her hands on each side of her head, shaking it anxiously with stress and frustration. I tried following her to make sure she didn't try to run away or anything once she stood up and stalked off to the front door. "Leslie," I begged, hoping to dear God she woundn't do anything drastic, "you can't leave! It's too risky!"

"It can't be true. It can't!" she exclaimed overwhelmingly, talking to herself from the sound of it.

"Leslie!" I shouted, just several short steps from reaching her, and her reaching the front door. She didn't think twice, as she turned the door knob and jerked the door wide open. My worst fear was she'd run off and I wouldn't at all catch up to her. I knew as much as everyone else in this twisted situation that she could defnitely run, and run like the wind possibly if she wanted to. Sure, I could track her down, but the very idea of it seemed futile. After she took one step out the door it would feel useless that she would ever return. . .And I would lose her.

The very thought of it all shook me instantly, and I felt a gigantic block of pain sink down my throat and into my chest. It sat there tearing away my flesh, and building all the more. It hurt like hell, let me tell ya, until the sight of a large figure standing before Leslie and me blew away the agony. It was standing there tall and bold, in between Leslie's freedom and my relief.

Not noticing him yet, Leslie continued stomping her way through, but instead of running into the cold, bitter temperatures out in the wilderness, she ran into a heated oven of a body. Acting quickly, he put his hands on her frozen shoulders (she was as surprised as me at his sudden presence) and stepped her back slow enough so that she didn't fall back, but fast enough so that she was no where near the door. "You're not going anywhere," he told her flatly, when releasing her shoulders.

The frozen shock and surprise that hung deep outside her facial features didn't last that much longer, for when after Jacob said his first words she went right back to the furious expression still fresh from the news. Clenching her teeth, she growled, "I'd like to see you try." Her words were as fierce as her face, as she suddenly went violent and tried with all her might to break through past Jacob's built barrier. Instinctively, I tried to help Jacob peel her off of him when she first tried to ram him out of her way, then start swinging punches.

"Leslie," I tried to say calmly, but turned out mild, "Leslie, stop." Jacob wasn't fighting back, not even when she got him in the crotch. (ouch!) Lucky enough for him-and maybe Leslie-after that blow the fight ended right then and there. Leslie stood before him her fists clenched tight together by her side, and looked at him annoyingly. Still, even after the brutal kick, my friend stood tall and proud. I wasn't only happy for him, but for the strength and help he supported me with. Without him I was sure she'd be gone by now.

"Look," he said hastily, "I'll stand here all day if it means keeping you in here. Kick me, punch me, hell even throw a crow bar at me. Do whatever you like, but I'm not letting you run off to God knows where! You're staying here, and I mean it!" His voice rose at the end of his sentence, and even I could tell it must have been because of her last attempt to get past him.

Still holding clenched fists, she looked up at him with narrowed eyes, then said, "You can't hold me here forever! And when I do don't bother to look for me." Gritting her teeth again, she hollered, "I hate you!" Then, stalked away from us and went back down the hall toward the rooms. Then once there was a slam in a door, we were certain she was safe inside the guest room.

"God," was the first thing that came out of my mouth after hearing the door shut. It didn't sound right coming out of me, but then nothing seemed right anymore. I touched my brow, feeling the extra warmth sprout through in dripping sweat.

"I don't trust her," was the first thing Jacob said aloud. He was still looking down the hallway from which Leslie had gone down. I could see it in his face there was a mystery-and worse untrustworthiness among from which Leslie stood; this frightened me.

We went back to the kitchen, and while I drearily had to clean up Leslie's dirty dishes, I caught Jacob digging around in the freezer. By the time I was done, he was already seated in the tall chair Leslie was in only a matter of minutes ago, and holding something I could not see below the counter, but understood nevertheless.

Guess he could only hold the pain in for so long.

"What are we going to do about her?" I managed to ask finally after a couple of minutes. I stood across from him hoping for an answer.

It didn't take me but a few more agonizing minutes to realize that maybe he too was asking himself that. He wasn't looking at me, but a blank space off to the side. I didn't know what to say, or know that he'd even heard me!

Taking a deep breath, and looking down, he finally replied, "I don't know. . .What all did you tell her? I could hear her from outside, she kept babbling and running her mouth like a crazy person." His voice wasn't the same fierce, order-controlling tone I heard just a matter of minutes ago. It had softened, becoming calm, patient, and welcoming.

I sighed, hating to relive the memory. Not looking at him, I said, "Practically everything. I said that we were all werewolves, the Cullen's were vampires, and she also was one of us." I sighed again, wishing the habit would give me more time. "Then, before I could get to the part about us not knowing why she was one of us-knowing her ancestry didn't relate to ours-she went ballistic." I said the last sentence with as much intensity as I'd experienced at that time of the moment. It was hard for me to explain, but not only because it was a completely bad memory, and I never wanted to relive or remember it ever again. But because, out of all that thought and effort I put into telling Leslie about us, she still couldn't handle it. It just didn't seem fair, and added to my frustration.

"It's not just that," Jacob said in a low voice, "her behavior was way off. That there didn't seem at all like the Leslie we know-even with the news being this shocking."

I had to admit, giving his theory some thought, he had a point. Remembering the way she barked and attacked him seemed too outlandish to really be Leslie. And remembering the look in her eyes. . .I never saw anything so-so hateful. Not to mention, the way she took the information, differed from all the other members of our pack.

Even I didn't get this overwhelmed over the truth. Remembering the time when Sam told me everything the feeling of, well relief struck me. Sure, it wasn't exactly the best thing to be told at fifteen, but when I wasn't the only one that calmed me down a lot. And when Leah became a werewolf shortly after that satisfied me even more. It wasn't long after that discovery, my new being turned into a big interest, and I became proud of what I was.

But Leslie. . .

"Do you think there's something wrong with her?" my voice absentmindedly asked. Then realizing what I had asked, my throat tightened. Not that there was any insanity to what I was saying (or humility) It was the fact that what I was asking could be leading to more and more of Leslie's background. We didn't know anything about her other form, and knowing she surely wasn't related to any of us, (at the moment) we had to be careful around her, and probably with the help of Dr. Cullen more than likely, we'll have some research and examinations done. Something at least! For as much as we knew, she could be a completely different kind of werewolf from us. A new kind of werewolf maybe? I had no clue.

"Wait," I said suddenly, realizing something.

"'What?"

"Remember a couple of years ago when Edward mentioned something about werewolves to that army of vampires. The uh Volturi!" I explained further. "About us being _shapeshifters_. And that there are really werewolves out there-only they're more like the ones in the movies."

"Oh," he understood," I remember that." Then, he shook his head. "No, she can't be that. One: there wasn't a full moon last night. And two: we would've known by now if she was one. Whether she was just recently bit or has been that way for a long time." He sighed, "The only explanationi I can think of is that there are more of our kind out there. A technical reason similar to ours may not be known yet, but I'm sure there's a simple explanation as why she's like us." There was so much confidence in his voice, I believed him right away. It happened a lot, to be honest, but when Jacob sounded that sure of himself, I remembered from countless experiences, that he was always right. And in so believing it, I was in full relief and relaxed just a little from the tight bundle I put myself in.

"Hey, do you think she'll ever get used to-" I was cut off by a sudden snarl in something automotive.

I stood up, alongside Jacob. But unlike me, he was active and went straight to the front door. Opening it, I could only imagane how ugly his face got after just a second of looking out that door. He pulled the hair out of his head, and started hollering out swear words, "Dammit! Dammit! Dammmit! That little. . ." He trailed off (probably remembering me)

Choosing to take a safer road, I ran to the front window and looked out the blinds. Taking just a second's look, I instantly saw what the problem was. Jacob's car was starting without him and leaving right in front of our eyes. I glanced back at Jacob anxiously, and saw him now checking his pockets.

His car keys were gone.

"I can't believe it," I whispered.

**Hope this was good enough for you:) I did the best I could and don't worry more chapters are on the way. Oh and reviews would be most appreciated, please :) **

**Until next time!**


	32. Acceptance

**I do not own Twilight-sadly lol**

**And so sorry about the mess up in chapters....I feel like an idiot! lol  
**

**Enjoy chapter 32!**

"Dammit!" I shrieked to myself, as my (stolen) car ran through a red light. I knew was going too fast, but just couldn't help it. My foot was glued to the gas pedal zooming through neighborhoods at 70 miles an hour. Less than a minute later I was on the interstate hitting the speed of nearly a hundred.

I couldn't lie to myself anymore. Even now, when I say I just couldn't handle it any longer. The stories, the nightmare, Seth, my friend Jacob. . .Even now I couldn't believe what I had done. How could I do that? I asked myself repeatedly. It was like I wasn't there at all, and yet I _was_. Fighting the hell out of Jacob, it felt like it wasn't me at all whatsoever. And if it wasn't. . .Than who?

Maybe it had something to do with this growing feeling inside of me. Deep inside myself I could feel a growling beast still ticked off and furious. I had no idea how to deal with it-and it was starting to scare me a lot. Somehow, thinking in an illogical way, I felt as if it really wasn't _me _in control when I commented that violent act against Jacob. It was the beast like I said, and that lead back to what Seth was trying to tell me earlier.

Was I really. . .Could it be? Secretly and knowingly, I knew it couldn't be any other way. Either it was that, or I had positively gone insane. (and was really locked up in a nut house somewhere-not a pleasant thing I wanted to place my mind on)

So it could all only mean one thing. . .I was a werewolf.

The idea of it, after all this time, couldn't seem to faze past me. Even now. Me? A monster-an animal that turned into its full form at full moons. (or technically, when ever I wanted to, as Seth put it) I shook my head, making myself nearly fall into the other lane where a large eighteen wheeler was driving. Gosh, I was gonna kill myself, driving the way I was with a handful on my mind. But, even with that thought in mind, I still kept going, unable to pull over-much less slow down. I didn't know why, but just felt I had to continue forward. Even if and when I run out of gas, I was going to find away to move forward one way or another.

It took me a while to realize it was snowing. Not just any kind of normal sprinkle of white flakes that happened on occasions, but a rough one. Chunks of it came down like pancakes, hitting my windshield like at any moment the glass was gonna break. Still, though, that didn't stop me from continuing my hype over the speed limit.

Seeing the weather like this, I remembered Seth. It felt random, but all the while comforting when the memory of him walking in the snow with me at one time came forth. I couldn't help, but smile at the memory, knowing that throughout our time together about ninety-nine percent of our time together was revolved around nature. We hardly ever did anything involving technology, much less high-class. It was just us, living by the moment without a dime spent for each occasion.

"God, if only it could still be that way," I muttered. I wondered what would've happened next if it wasn't for all of this. Just before that day so many weeks ago, we had shared our first kiss together-and a heart-breaking one at that. I can still remember how anguished I was from telling him some of my most personal thoughts and interests. And then he said he had to leave, that he had no choice; and from how his voice sounded and how his expression unfolded, it just felt like that was the last time I was going to be seeing him for a while. And what can I say-I was right.

Then there was the world-record amount of lies a person has ever been revealed to in less than a day. It still amazed me, even to this minute, how high a stack of hidden secrets could all of sudden slap you in the face. And let me tell you; it _hurts_!

For whether it was for the better or worst, I still couldn't stand any of them at this moment._ Maybe Jacob did deserve that knock in the balls-he was the one after all who always seemed to boss Seth around. Not to mention, how bold he was with me when I tried to walk past him! _Even with this thing inside of me, I still didn't appreciate people telling me what to do as forcefully as he did; and probably wouldn't had walked away with at least _one _blow to the face

Thinking constructively of the slight incident, the knowledge of how everyone I knew had lied to me seemed to had faded, and I had started again to worry about the thing inside of me. It was because of _that _that made me act the way I did. But why, was the frightening thing because I knew exactly why I was so hostile with Jacob.

It was because of his smell.

It set me off like a wildfire, and shook the inside of me like an earthquake. If it wasn't for the high-enduring wall of self will power I contained, I more than likely would've succumbed to a slimy piece of goo. Or in this case, an over-sized canine!

It still amazed me, though, that I was more than just human. Even now, as I accepted this being that I am. And now that I was thinking about it, I felt. . .relieved-like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. All those lies and fibs I kept making to myself had washed away and I felt a fresh sense of originality-like I had been born again.

The rain was finally starting to lay off, as the drops of water now sprinkled lightly all over. Dark clouds, once blacking out the sky, were fading out and light was slowly beginning to creep out. For once in a long time, I was finally seeing the light pour out on the wince everything.

Completely engrossed upon the new outlook on things, I was stunned when I realized I had pulled over and was sitting calmly in my seat, looking out over the new exciting environment surrounding me. It took my breath away to see how different the sun made everything look. It was like the first time I put my contacts in and could visualize everything in a new, and more beautiful way.

I could've stayed there the rest of the day, until someone came knocking on my window.

I looked to my right, and gasped. "Seth!"

* * *

She looked at me with instant shock in her eyes. I knew I had scared her, but _how _was beyond me. Shouldn't she have sensed me? I asked myself.

Before I got a chance to debate the idea for myself, she got out of her-cough-_Jacob's_ car, and asked, "What are you doing here?!" She was looking at me over the top of the car. I saw her glance over to the side, and I knew what she was searching for. "How-"she was about to ask.

"I told you I was a werewolf," I said with a grin. Hopefully she wasn't still mad enough to _not _to find at least some humor in that.

She looked at my bare chest, and stared open-widely.

That was my fault; I hadn't gotten a chance yet to mention that all our clothes would rip off once we change into our forms. (thank God I remembered to bring pants!) And getting that into my mind, I couldn't help, but remember last nights fiasco, and the awkward scene I witnessed when her wolf-form switched back into a human.

My cheeks burned red at the memory, filing this under the most-awkward-and-unexpected-things-I've-ever-experienced list. . (And it only got better at the thought of the pack seeing what I had on my mind. Now _that _was going to be interesting when the time came)

Eventually forcing the thought out, I watched as Leslie sharply turned away-clearly embarrassed for looking at my bare chest for so long. Then, slowly she came around the car, her arms folded as if she was cold (which I knew she wasn't) and stepped closely before me in a quiet manner. She was still shorter than me to my relief. (But by only an inch or two) And she was still wearing the clothes that belonged to Leah: a gray long-sleeved shirt that fit her just perfectly, and a pair of black sweat pants. Her feet were bare which got me a little worried even when I knew the cruel cold weather was harmless to her.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked, not looking at me.

"I'm fine," I told her, reassuringly. Then, I took a step forward. "But most importantly, are _you _okay?" I asked.

It must've been something I said, because the next thing I knew her arms were wrapped securely around me. Instinctively, I hugged her back, giving her the love and care she was wanting. "I'm sorry," she nearly cried out in despair. "I'm so sorry, Seth!" And she went on and on, telling me how much she couldn't handle it anymore-that it was all too much to take in at once.

Listening carefully to her every word, I assured her gently, "It's okay," whenever it felt like she was about to breakdown. "It's okay, shhh. . ."

After giving her a moment of silence, and a chance to calm down some, my hands went to her shoulders, as I looked her in the eye and said, "I don't blame you, Leslie. I felt exactly the same way when it first happened to me. It's completely understandable what you did." Okay, maybe I did kinda stretch the truth there in a few ways, but it seemed to work out in the end as she slowly calmed down to a minimum.

When I knew she feeling all right again, I let her go. She hadn't cried which was a relief to me, but she was still in a bit of a unsettling condition. Maybe I didn't tell her the information as best as I could have. . .If I had maybe we wouldn't be in the same situation right now.

"Thanks," she said finally, and a little stubbornly, which sounded a little out of line on my part. Then, she looked at me and I got the impression she was trying to let me in on something. Staring at her with a blank look on my face, she revealed a light smile. "I still can't believe you came all this way to find me," she said, joyously.

I smiled. "Well, it wasn't that hard, I just followed you." And with her scent, tracking her down was as easy as finding a piece of candy in a candy shop.

"Seriously, though," she glanced back back at my bare chest, "Aren't you cold?"

"Are _you _cold?" I asked, lifting my eyebrows.

Her eyes strayed away at the question, a look of realization taking over her expression. Seeing as she was having trouble coming up with an answer, I said, "That's what I thought."

"Does Jacob hate me right now?"

"Yep." There was no doubt about that.

She chuckled again.

"So are we gonna spend the rest of the day out here, or do you want to go somewhere?" I asked after a while. The sun, which I was really surprised to see, was about to set and darkness was hovering near.

"I don't want to go back," she said quietly. "Not yet."

"Where do you want to go then?" I looked at the road sign just up ahead. "Surely not Portland now," I said grinning. She had been driving for almost an hour on the interstate. And part of me, was wondering _why _she would even consider going to Portland.

She shook her head. "No. Lets go somewhere quiet. And peaceful. I want you to tell all the rest of what it was before I went crazy." She looked me in the eye when saying this, and just from the bright twinkling in her eyes did I know she had finally accepted what she was. Now how, I had no idea. Maybe it was this road-trip escape that helped, or her managing some quality time with herself; either way it seemed to have worked out for all of us. (except for Jacob however-but he'd get over it eventually)

"Okay," I replied.

I knew the perfect place we could go to.

**It's kinda boring I know, and it seems I'm like kinda dragging this out. But, don't fret, I'll try moving things along in the next chapter. No more talk, we need some action! lol. I'll try very very hard to improve it next chapter. Promise. Til next time:) **


	33. A Week Later

**I do not own Twilight people. Oh and truly sorry grie-eba, I will definitely not leave you all that empty ever again. And thanks for ur interest in the story-I appreciate it :)  
**

**Chapter 33! Wow, such a large #!**

_(One week later)_

I cracked my eyes open to the protruding light on the walls. For a brief moment I scrutinized my gaze on the light blue walls until finally realizing-and almost forgot-where I was. _This is still gonna need some getting used to. _I was so used to the elegant surrounding of vanilla-colored walls; and the sweet luxury for which I was blessed in having such as a big room, a king-sized bed, and a bathroom of my very own. Not that I missed it or anything. In fact, I even preferred it this way.

Rolling out of the noisy spring mattress bed, I picked out my clothes and went to the bathroom. After taking a shower, I grew an eager taste to eat.

Entering the noisy loud room we called the kitchen I found a group of familiar faces and a delicious smell. The stove was already on rumbling a sizzling sound I took to be bacon. The microwave and toaster was also on heating up what I instinctively took to be grits, and obviously toast.

Reaching the counter, I discovered to my delight practically a buffet of food. Piles of scrambled eggs, dozens of biscuits, and loads of pancakes and waffles. About every breakfast meal I could think of had been made and ready.

"Look who's up," a friendly welcoming voice teased. It was hard to believe this was the same guy who held a grudge against me for more than three days and felt it safe to snicker at my fumbles during training. (yeah you get what I mean!) It wasn't until I happened to come across a sleek sheet of ice, holding a box of my things (in the middle of my move into my new home) that my feet had slipped right from right under me and I was sprawled out on the ground outside with clothes scattered throughout everywhere. It was a huge embarrassment, I have to admit, (especially with all the people watching me: the Clearwater's, Billy, and the pack) but it was a big enough thing to get Jacob cracking and back to speaking to me again.

I smiled. "How long have you been here?" Jacob came here often, or so due to my stay here. (even if he despised me at one point) He'd drop by every now and then just as he was back at the Cullen house.

It still amazed me why he was _really _there. It also gave me a strong sense of respect toward him, knowing full well how badly that family smelled. It hadn't occurred to me how awful it was until I first transformed into my form. But now. . ._Gosh, I was just lucky to even face my belongings when taking them with me. _

"About as long as you've been out," he replied, taking a huge bite out of his biscuit. He and the others, Quil, Seth, and Embry, were shoving food down their throats left and right. You'd think they hadn't had a scrap of food in weeks!

Although, who was I to judge, grabbing several pieces of pancakes, some biscuits, and at least a liter of milk. Taking a seat next to Seth at the counter, I started to eat.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, after swallowing his last bite.

"Yeah," I lied, stuffing a warm biscuit in my mouth. Truthfully, I was lucky to get any with the constant dreams and nightmare flooding my every chance.

He scrutinized me. Keeping my eyes on my food I hoped he wouldn't notice. Then to my dismay he said, "You're still having those dreams, aren't you?" His tone was solemn and very serious. Incredibly unlike him-well at least most of the time. Catching a glimpse of myself in the toaster cover, I wanted to hurl myself at the image of two dark circles under my eyes. . ._Damn it!_

"No. . .I'm just still getting used to living here." I would make up whatever lie I could as long as he didn't deprive me of anything. I knew, especially after a full week of seeing and being with him, that when anything-anything at at all-happened to me he became worried like crazy. So much, I was starting to worry, that he might try and tell me not to train and go back to bed. I knew I wouldn't obey, but argue like I usually do, and that would only lead to a fight between us.

Lucky for me he bought it and started eating again.

When done scorching down our morning meal, we all, including Leah who tagged along after waiting on us-headed back into the woods. A regular person would've thought we were nuts going back into a rural area covered in snow and still snowing. Ice invaded the trees, the wind was violent, and the snow stung. However, I finally realized we were all built to withstand things such as the cold and to have the energy and power of a supreme bear.

Turning our backs to each other, we all stripped all our clothes off-untouched by the negative temperature-then strapping our few clothes to our legs, we immediately transformed into our forms. I used to find this incredibly insane and embarrassing, but now that I'm more comfortable-not only with my pack, but myself also-the idea of taking your clothes off outside with guys who could easily turn around and see you in the nude didn't seem as bad as people might think_. It must have been a werewolf thing. _

Seeing everyone in their other forms still amazed me even at this moment. Leah and her light gray coat and daring wolf eyes. Quil and Embry whom I could easily pick out from each other. And last, but not least, Seth with his sandy brown fur coat and affectionate dark eyes. Even myself, I was surprised at. If I was looking into a mirror, I still probably wouldn't believe the being I'd become. Seeing from the color of my paws, I assumed I was dark gray in my fur coat. A deep gray, way darker than Leah's coat, and almost black entirely.

Looking back up at the others, I saw the focused looks on their faces, and knew what they were doing. For me, everything was silent as far as language goes. I couldn't speak like I did in my human form, and neither in wolf-form I've discovered. It was a strange thing seeing them as they talked through their minds, where as I could only tell by there expressions what they were saying. And _that _would only get me so far.

After waiting almost a minute for them to get their conversation down, they finally gave alert glances in my direction-a sign they wanted me to know they hadn't forgotten about me and were ready to go somewhere. This was sadly the best we could do where communication stood. Both them and I had to guess how we got our meanings across. A nod, shake, a narrowed glare, or bark.

Going off into the east direction, I fell in love with the spontaneous feel of running. Even as a human I loved running far and fast. And now after this, I could make it beyond the limits of an Olympic athlete. Keeping a steady pace with my pack, we rushed to what I sensed to be Sam's house. This confused me, not only because this was the first time I had ever been in this area, but also I had a strange sense something secretive was being hidden from me. Then to get even deeper into confusion, another couple of werewolves appeared opposite us, looking as if they were waiting. However one of them was in their human form. It was Sam.

"Go," I heard him order so softly there was no way in hell a human could have heard it, and I watched as the others went off into another direction away from us. Then confusing me even more, Quil, Embry, and Leah also followed them without as much as a glance back at me. Turning confused in Seth's direction, I hoped it was enough for him to get the hint. He stepped up closer to me and put his paw on top of mine. This, I learned, was what everyone had taught me to mean it was safe for me to go back into my human form. Nodding, I agreed, despite the boiling sense of uncertainty in my wits.

Giving them both a stern look, they veered their eyes away in the other direction, allowing me some bit of privacy. Then wandering over to the nearest tree by me, I went behind it then changed back into my normal form. After doing all the good stuff, like putting my now wet clothes (from the snow) back on, I showed my face back in front of the guys. "It's okay now," I confirmed.

Nothing had happened while I was gone. Seth was still in his wolf form, and Sam in his human's. Turning back around, Sam stepped forward. "Hello Leslie," he greeted quite friendly. He smiled at me, and I slowly caught on and returned one as well. "How have you've been?"

"Fine," I lied effortlessly. I found it strange how _he _was the one asking questions....Was he also confused? The thought got me a little cocky. "Or at least I will be when you tell me what's going on." I stared back from him to Seth with hard looks, letting them know they weren't fooling me by a chance.

"Of course," Sam agreed, when at the same time I heard Seth grunt.

Signaling a nod, Seth came forward and nudged me up close. His head was as big as my chest when he poked me with his fury head. Of course, whether werewolf or just plain animal, I petted him softly getting a slight feeling what was about to happen. He licked me on the cheek his warm dog breath warm enough to dry out my clothes some. Then, giving Sam a brief nod, he also left in the same direction the others had.

When he was shortly out of view, I turned back to Sam now awfully suspicious about what all of this was. He was also looking in the direction back at Seth, until noticing my obscure eyes. Clearing his throat, he asked politely, "Would you like to walk?"

He gestured some random direction in the woods, and it was obvious he was wanting to talk with me. About what, I had no idea. I barely even knew the guy, on top of it, except that he was also a werewolf and the leader as well. I had met him a few times, but in those times he rarely said or spoke a single word. (Even when he already knew I was one of them, when we met, he continued to stare, not saying a word)

So you can imagine how unexpected this was for me...

We walked through a somewhat clear and less rugged path within the forest. The snow had reluctantly stopped for now, and the wind also. After giving it a moment of peace, Sam finally said, "So how long have you been living with the Cleawater's?" His tone was friendly, welcoming, easy to talk to.

"About a week," I answered, trying to figure out what the point of all this was. I had thought I was going to be learning new ways to cope with my form. I was expecting to be doing something completely humiliating in my training and see Jacob laughing at me. I was expecting to be around my fellow pack members and having a good time. Instead, I was here.

Giving it a little thought over his question, I remembered taking all my stuff out of the Cullen's home. That was quite an experience, I had to admit. Never in my life had I had any kind of extreme repulse over anyone, even the Cullen's, before in my life. But, after I reached just a mile near their home the first day I returned, a huge shot of anger and violence erupted inside of me.

I knew very well that the family meant well (for vampires especially) but I just couldn't make myself believe that-or my body at least. It was like instinct, or a wolf-thing I had started to believe. But then remembering Seth and Jacob, I started to question that theory, knowing the countless amount of times they spent over there without as much as a spark of anger toward anyone. In fact, the two of them were rather nice....and comfortable around them. I, on the other hand, couldn't stand them-or the smell-worth a bit. But I pulled through, relunctantly, when Seth drove me up to their house to pick up my things. I didn't say a word to any of them or gave as much as a glance to them. And as much as I knew they were actually good, especially when it came from the werewolves, I still couldn't get the strange upsetting feeling out of me every time some part of their trace or presence entered my range.

"Do you like it there?"

"Yeah."

"And what about your training?"

Jacob was usually the one who trained me, before and after his intense grudge with me. And he was a good teacher too, or at least the best one I ever had. Compared to most teachers, it fairly unlikely any of them would ever let you swear your mouth off when you made a mistake. Just saying!

"It's going pretty well."

"Have you been able to control yourself?" This time he was starting to sound like a real professional around the subject. Nevertheless, he was the first of us in a long time.

"So far yeah," I replied. No biggie for me, even with the huge hatred I had over the Cullen's every time they came near me occurred.

"That's good." he said, and ended it there for another moment.

That's when I couldn't wait any longer. "Alright, so...why am I here now?" I asked filling my question up with more curiosity than exasperation.

He didn't look at me, continuing walking straight-ahead. Then, releasing a sigh, he answered sorrowfully, "The Clearwater's are going through very difficult times at the moment now. Since Mr. Clearwater's death, Ms. Clearwater has been working non-stop, trying to pay for everything and to support her family. She told Emily just a few days ago of how she wasn't going to be able to support another child in her home. It's too much, she's said. Not to make her sound rude or anything. She wants to keep you, Leslie. She would if she could care for you for another, what, three years, but it's nearly impossible."

"Are you saying I have to go back to the Cullen's?" I asked, fright and hollowness tightening my throat. The very horror of that thought made me want to hurl.

He shook his head. "Of course not. We would never abandon you like that. You're apart of the pack now-your family. . .And even if you wanted to, I'm sorry to say that that would be high unacceptable." he explained with a firm note. "No, you can't be going back there-not that I have anything against the Cullen's it's just the fact you're one of us now. Understand?"

I nodded.

"Good." He paused. After another moment he said, "So Emily, , and I had a talk over it for a while and made a decision. It wasn't easy, but is fairly simple." My heart began to thump heavily at the sound of his voice. I had no idea what he was about to say, but wasn't feeling too great about it.

He said, his voice carrying a tone of full-awareness and seriousness, "We want you to come live with us-Emily and me."

**Longer than I expected, I know. I'll try getting more of the small details explained later in the story. I've no idea when I'll update, but will try at least once every two weeks. Yeah, it's long, but school has started and I'm swamped. Hopefully you liked the chapter though:) don't forget to review!  
**


	34. A Walk with Sam

**i do not own twilight****  
**

**Chapter 34!**

The answer shot a huge wave of shock down my nerves. I looked down at my feet as we walked, suddenly speechless of what to say. I knew I wanted to say-or really shout- something as a reaction, but even I knew that was starting to get old. Taking a moment to remain in control of myself, and taking deep breaths, I put some thought into their decision.

Okay, so Seth's mom couldn't afford to take care of me. She didn't hate me though-which was a relief-remembering the nice warm smile she gave me every morning this past week. She took a lot of interest in me, asking me questions about myself and all that. (and amazingly avoiding the subject around my dead dad) She was an unbelievably caring and understanding person, who I couldn't even imagine to be going through difficult financial problems at the moment. But then again, there was the fact that her husband had just died not too long ago.

I sighed.

"Okay," I said for the first time, not even realizing until after my reply that I was in solid agreement with him. What would I do anyway? Yelling, screaming, and throwing a tantrum wouldn't get anywhere, I knew, but make things even more complicated than needing to be. This was the only way.

Having also noticed my reaction, he looked at me with one eyebrow sticking up. Clearly he was expecting me to make a spectacle of myself. "Again I'm sorry. But Emily, as you might already know, is a good person. And I wont be strict or anything. Maybe around the pack, but only when concerning that."

He was trying to make it sound not that bad, I could tell as he went on and on pursueding my views of the idea. He didn't know them, but automatically assumed I was outraged by it. When on the other hand, I was simply okay with it. Yes, I wouldn't be able to see Seth every waking moment of the day, but when the reminder of why I would be staying somewhere else came along I was somber. I guess it was just that fact that made me do whatever I could to help reduce the problem.

"So your okay with it?" he asked, slightly hesitant.

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

"Good," he said with relief, "now there's something else."

For once, I turned his way with a look of eagerness in my eyes. "What is it?" I asked, in wonder of just how badly this one was going to be.

He didn't look at me this time. Instead, he looked straight-ahead of himself with a puzzling look spread across his face. He sounded uncertain of himself when he finally said, "It's about you nationality. . .What tribe did you say you were from again?" His voice was awfully ashamed of himself, and I knew exactly why too. I had told them all at least ten times already that I was Navajo and the question alone was enough to drive me off the wall! Lucky enough for him, I was too down to really care at the moment.

"Navajo," I replied, kicking a rock with my foot.

"Right-the name is just so strange. I've never heard of them." He said, as if it might help his case.

"Yeah. . ."

"Anyway, I've been thinking about it," he continued, seriously, "and I think we need to go check the tribe out. If there's one of you then there's bound to be more throughout your tribe's nation."

"You want to see if there's more of us out there we can take in, don't you?" I asked, catching the flaws here and there.

"That too," he answered quickly.

I knew he was only wanting to find this little theory out just to see if there really was more of us out there. (Maybe more than we had anticipated) So that he could probably run an even larger pack or some kind of nonsense such as that. The only problem was, it was gonna be a lot harder than how he was planning it. If he didn't know-and he probably didn't-the Navajo tribe has a huge reservation throughout the Southwest, and finding just one wolf was gonna be no easy task. (Although, who was I kidding-just the pack and I could run faster than a any known bear or mountain lion around the north; how bad could the reservation be?)

Shaking my head, I almost missed Sam's question. "So what do you think about it?"

"Uh," I thought. Giving it a moment's thought, I said, "Well. . .I'm okay with it-as long as I get to go."

_Ah, the sweet, colorful mesas. _Just saying that, got me back back to remembering my first few years among the dry, sunny land. Its pristine deserts, its beautiful evenings so fresh in my mind it got me close to drooling at the thought of my return to New Mexico. All the years I spent dying to return to my native country, and it had finally come!

I smiled widely.

Noticing it, Sam smiled too. "Good. We'll go soon right after New Years Day."

"We?" I asked.

"Well," he paused, "Not all of us as in the whole pack, but maybe half. I'm sure Seth would be more than happy to come along."

"Have you told him yet? Any of them?"

He nodded. "They're still deciding. Even Seth. But like I said, I'll only let about half of the pack go. The rest need to stay here and guard the our reservation."

I nodded in agreement. "I don't think you'll need to worry about not going," he mentioned. "I think we'll need you most of all to show us around. You've been there right?"

"Yeah, but-" his voice cut me off.

"Great, now all we need to worry about now is who all will go. Or should I say, I do."

"How are we going?" I asked out of curiosity.

He gave me a look. "By our wolf-forms, of course!" He sounded astounded by my question. "With our numbers we can't afford to take a plane or anything. We can only use what we got and that's our other halves," he explained. "And that reminds me, now, where is it? The Nevaho tribe?"

I sighed, becoming extremely close to blowing up like a firecracker. "That _Navajo _nation is in between Colorado, Arizona, New Mexico, and Utah." God, how did this guy become our leader?!

"Okay."

I rolled my eyes. "Can we go back now?" I desperately wanted head back and find Seth.

"Yeah. All right."

It didn't take us long to get back. With him striding through the trees as if he was one himself, and me holding a handful on my mind, time went by like summer vacation. I was eagerly wanting to speak with Seth, and share with him something I found really important. Something he and only he, I knew, would understand.

Now if I could just remember where I put that safe locked away in the woods. . .

**Hey here's another update:) If you don't know what I'm talking about in the end-and I don't blame you if you don't-just go back to the first few chapters where Leslie is in the hospital and recalls what she did after that night with her father. 'Dr. Carlisle' is the name. And if you do remember great!!! Well, anyways, til next time-please review!!**


	35. A Change for Everyone

**I don't own any of the twilight characters. **

"It's here," I cried, driving my fingernails deeper into the mound of debris and dirt. My heart pounded excessively now that I realized everything was going to change.

"I found it!" Able to tangle my fingers along the side, I then hoisted the heavy object out. Once objecting the safe out from the tree, Seth immediately was by my side helping me place it softly down.

"Oh my God, it's heavy," he commented, easily placing the huge box on the ground.

I laughed. "Isn't that a good thing?"

He took two steps away from the safe to examine it. "How much do you think's in there?"

On my knees, I dusted off the excessive amount of dirt and debris from its surface. With a smile, I then replied, "I guess we're gonna have to find out soon enough."

* * *

Surrounded now by the entire Clearwater family and several other pack members, I sat across from the unopen safe in the kitchen. Back at Seth's house, I waited for Jake to return with the crowbar. (Stupid me forgot the code.)

"Here you are, Miss. Beveraly-Hills-Rich-Girl," the son of Billy Black announced once handing her a good metal crowbar.

"Beveraly Hills?" I raised an eyebrow.

He smirked. "Hey, isn't that where all the wealthy people pile up?"

I stuck the edge of my tool inside the crack of the safe. "Asking the wrong person, Jake."

It took several heaves, but eventually I was able to crack open the old safe. With a loud noise, the top busted open.

I didn't have to look then to already know how everyone was appearing. Yes, more than likely they were all as anxious and excited as I. Ms. Clearwater, whom I could spot from across, had her mouth covered in shock. From the looks of it, she looked like she was seeing her past husband become alive again.

Seth's hand laid on my shoulder, as I stared back at the thing that could change my whole life. When I thought about it, the last time I had opened it, it had been more than four months beforehand.

Four months. Those few numbers felt so odd to me now when in my gut it felt like so much more. I felt like a woman compared to the once naive, stubborn daughter of a con artist. The young girl had been so scared the time she stashed all this money and values in here. She did it for her own self, knowing everything was going to change the moment her frightening father put a bullet in her arm.

Now, there was a whole different perspective on this large amount of money that laid in my grasp. The same money that - was once either stolen or traded from under the table - was gonna save no longer me this time, but my entire pack.

You see, once Sam had brought to my attention that they were all just managing under financial issues, I was just recalling my own way of helping back from the aftermath with my father. . . This coincidence now was surely gonna change all their lives. Like back when my heart told me I was going to be grateful for this in the future, I could now spread that feeling to the following people surrounding me.

Yes, things truly had changed from the time I'd stashed away all this money. Not including the fact that I had wolf genes in me, my personality ran much deeper than that now. I actually had a decent personality for one. There was the fact that I no longer in my mind really despised the Cullen anymore despite my chaotic wolf traits. Then, of course I learned that I have an imprint whom I can't say I find aggravating anymore.

Seth has been good to me, I can't deny that. He and his whole family. And strangely, after transforming myself into one of them it just so happened I was no different. I was one of them, apart of their family. No longer the lonesome girl who had only a father to call her family, I had new and much bigger one I could depend on. They were the ones to give me a home when the Cullen's could no longer house me anymore. They helped me learn from this change in my body that nobody else, I'm sure, could've dealt with. If it wasn't for them - and not forgetting the Cullen clan - I don't know where I'd be.

* * *

After several hours of counting - serious counting I should say - the three volunteers and I finally summed up the total to this mass amount. Each of us handed a wide portion of dough to sum up, we left out the jewels and treasures to find out the dollar amount of these savings. From noon up until late evening, we had all each finally discovered the true amount for each pile and I was just seconds away from finding out the whole total of this vast amount.

By the time I had calculated in all portions, my mouth had dropped unknowingly at the total sum.

"Well?" Many voice from the table questioned.

I swallowed at the response, somewhat strangely speechless at the moment to say anything when a brown hand swooped up the many numbers printed on the calculator and was read accordingly to all.

Somewhere over three hundred grand was the estimate amount for I wasn't smart enough to remember all nine numbers in something that extaordinary.

And just like me, just about everyone had freezed under silence at the shocking amount. We all knew it was a strong amount, but even with the number staring at us solidly in the face, it still seemed unbelievable. (It's not everyday a person sees over a quarter of a million dollars.)

Finally, clearing her throat from the terse shock, was to first to speak. Curiousity taking over her aged expression, she asked, "Leslie, do you have any idea exactly what you're going to _do _with all that money?"

All eyes were on me as I continued to stare at the neatly piled files of cash that spread throughout the wooden table. There was so much I could do with that money, I knew running through my head what all I could do: I could use it for my college fund, buy new clothes and a phone for my new contacts, or use it to travel back to my hometown down south. All seemed great, but not nearly as dire and rewarding as giving most of it to the ones who needed it more.

They could use it with much more purpose than I. Just from looking at the many homes and lifestyles of each family and the pack, it was clear they all weren't in the best tip-top shape. Some, like Jake, could barely afford to keep clean and stable attires considering most of the time they shredded them. Then, there was the need for food which occasionally wasn't enough for many members like myself. We often had to ration our goods even though it usually wasn't good enough for us - yet for someone normal it was considerably way too much. Lastly, we all lived in shabby homes. I didn't know whether they all liked living that way or not, but if they wanted to I would be more than happy in remodeling their homes. Lord knows, most of the things these families owned belonged once to their parents or further beyond.

I took a stack of cash that was wrapped together in a bundle finally, and stared at it bafflingly when I said, "Yeah. I do."

I knew exactly what I was going to do with this money.


	36. Personal Phone Call

**I don't own any of the Twilight characters. **

Slipping out the front door, I made my way slowly down the neighborhood sidewalk. The night was truly beautiful; the white snow piling in all directions and the clean fresh scent of winter in the air . Yes, Christmas surely was on the way.

I walked alone down another two houses before I pulled out Jacob's phone and searched for a familiar contact. Making a call, I waited for a certain voice to pick up.

"Hello?" She said, sounding friendly. "Jake?"

"Jake's busy right now, hun," I said using my new found teasing voice on her, "You're just gonna have to put up with me for now."

Her voice ran excited. "Leslie!" She briefly noted to the others that I was on the other line. "Guys, it's Leslie! Hey, how are you doing?" She asked cheerfully.

I smiled. "Now that you mention it, really good. And, I think I speak for everyone back over here." I can clearly remember the feeling of relief that spread throughout the room the moment I announced how I would use the money. The grown-ups, however, not as pumped up as the others decided to discuss with the others the issue. (Another reason why I was out here making a call - the second was because it seemed like a good time.)

"What about you?"

"Oh nothing much," Bella replied. "Just same old with school and such. Tell Jake and Seth I said hi, will ya?"

"Sure," I promised. "And tell the others I said the same." I smirked. "And Edward that I strangely miss the ability to speak to him through my mind." I laughed.

"Ha, no problem."

"And Jasper that we _will _have another go at that chess game again."

She chuckled. "Didn't he always win?"

"Exactly. And, if Alice ever wants to play dress-up with me again, you can reassurre this time I wont try and eat her."

I could hear the others joining in. "I think she heard you," Bella noted, humorously.

"Good. Because I'm sure I'm going to need someone to do my hair and make-up sometime in the future and no one does it better than her! Believe me," I promised, grinning.

Judging from how the way things were going, I was amazed wiht myself at how friendly and carefree I could be now with the Cullen's. It seemed like only a distant memory now when I used to hardly even look at any of them - much less chat with them like old-time friends. In a way, even, I was really starting to miss them. But, for the same reason I was calling them, I couldn't go back to them. At least not any time soon. Because I was thinly tolerant of any vampires, my instinctual senses could kick off at any moment if even close to a cold blooded vamp. It would simply become a horrid relapse similar to the issue concerning Jake. And, believe me, if anyone didn't want that to ever happen again, it was _certainly _me!

"So, Bella," I finally said, breaking away from the teasing side of me. I started to sound fairly sensible. "The reason why I'd called now - not just to catch up some cause, you know it's been a while - but I would like to let you and the others know of something."

"Sure, Leslie. What is it?" She said, reflecting my seriousness.

I turned left on the sidewalk, starting to make a full square around the wide sub-division. "I realize now that I had been pretty bad most of the time I stayed with you guys. I treated you poorly and never appreciated much of what you gave to me. I guess I was too sad at the time, you know? But, that still doesn't excuse me for what I did. I guess what I'm trying to say here, Bella, is. . .thank-you. Thanks for the food you all clearly had to keep buying in order to satisfy me," I chuckled, realizing the only person at the time who was _actually _finishing all that was me. "Thanks for the home, the clothes, and I guess love you all tried to give to me after what I went through. You did well for a temporary family."

Silence took place on the other line. Slightly hesitant now, my heart didn't regret for one moment what I did. It was the right thing to do, and I was glad I did it.

"Well Leslie," she started to say awkwardly, "That's so sweet. It was no problem, believe me, we can all understand your behavior at the time."

"Good, so we're good. That's all I want between us," I explained. "All of us."

"So how are you and Seth doing?" Bella asked suddenly. I was quite amazed to hear an ounce of eagerness in her voice.

"Seth and - me?" For some reason I had to give it a second's thought. "Oh, we're doing fine. We've been hanging out a lot and just," I struggled to say, "doing regular boyfriend _- girlfriend - _stuff, you know?" I gritted my teeth.

I finally couldn't think of anything else to say."We're all going to New Mexico soon," my mouth instantaneously blurted out, stupidly. Unable to comprehend whether that was a good or bad thing to mention, I had just barely succedded in avoidinig the subject about our relationship. If you hadn't already noticed, I didn't do well talking about that. Why? I had no idea.

"New Mexico?" Bella asked, uncertainly. "Why?"

"Oh, sorry I'm gonna have to get back to you on that," I again blurted out, pretending to notice Jake off in the distance.

"Jake's coming and he can't know I took his phone. Bye!" Instinctively, I shut the flip phone closed and rushed back to the Clearwater house.

Just at the time I was entering the car driveway, I noticed Seth leaning against the side of the house in the dark. His arms were folded and it was pretty obvious he had noticed my appearance.

"Seth?" I questioned, stopping off my tracks. Under the dim front porch light, I was able to spot his features. And, like an idiot, I asked, "What are you doing here?"

He stepped further toward me, a strange look - I found awfully alarming - spread across his face. Often I was able to read his expressions like a book. Not this time though.

"They've decided to go through with your offer. But only because we're all in a difficult situation right now. If it wasn't for the shady economy at the moment, we would never go through with it." He cut his eyes over to the side. "Where did you go?"

"Just a walk," I answered matching the ineligible tone of voice he was using. I studied his features carefully.

"Why?" He nearly blurted out. "You knew we were discussing the issue between all that money. Everyone inside is wondering where the hell you are!"

I hung my head. "Look, Seth, it's nothing personal. I just didn't want to be a part of it. I didn't think I needed to be a part of it. Like I said before, I made my decision."

"But, the least you could've done was tell us you were leaving. Why slip out like that as if you had done something wrong?" I felt my chin rise up and meett his eyes. "Why? That's all I want to know. Don't you trust me?" There I saw what he was really upset about. Leaving briefly from the scene simply struck him as an insult in our relationship. I could understand completely where he was coming from and felt ashamed now of myself for actually not thinking of him beforehand.

I placed both my hands over his face. Staring at him openly, I said, "Of course I do, Seth! There's no reason for me to even hide something from you. I tell you everything, don't I?"

He couldn't deny it. "That's true," he admitted. "Just don't stun us all like that again. You gave me, especially, a fright."

I gave him a look. Then, stepping even closer to him I looked up fairly innocent below him. (I was so glad he was still taller than me.) Pretending to be interested in his dark black short hair, I started to brush through it when I said guiltily, "I'm sorry. I'll remember to let you know next time where I'm going." I smirked. "I don't know why you would be so suspicious though. We're _imprinted _together. There's no one who could possibly get in the way of that."

He returned a smile. "That's true. For some reason I keep forgetting that. I guess I'm just used to too many people being cheated on." He shook his head. "But, then it's also the strangers out there I don't trust. But, I shouldn't have to worry," he chuckled. "After training with you, you should be able to handle yourself."

"Exactly," I said in my most teasing tone. "So you don't have to worry. God, I can only imagine myself actually owning a phone." I removed my hands from his hair and started to impersonate a ditsy pre-teenager holding the classic cell phone. Pretending to be texting on my imaginary phone I noted, "I can see my inbox being loaded to the max with your insane text messages asking where I am every three seconds." I laughed.

"Remind me never to accept a cell phone from you," I added next. "Knowing you, you'd probably add a tracking device on it!"

Seth shook his head. "You're terrible... _But_, it isn't half bad an idea." He winked.

"Now who's the terrible one," I countered, softly pushing him back with one hand. We couldn't help but snicker quietly.

It was often like us to play around with each other like this. We could tease each other over almost anything and always end up laughing over it in the end. We both took great joy in the acts and amazingly it helped our relationship grow all the more. I didn't mind experiencing these prospects with Seth, but talking about it with others just didn't work for me. It made me feel that what we were to each other meant a whole different thing to the world. Or at least the ones outside the pack. In our own perspective, it felt like we were on a much higher level than all the rest of society. (But, that may be all because of the imprinting.)

Easily caught into eachother's eyes, it took a while for me to realize it was past time for us to head back inside. Lord knows what Ms. Clearwater was going through right now. Hanging our arms between us both, as we walked across the soft, baby blue snow, I was surprised by a soft whisper coming from Seth.

"You realize our plans down south have moved up now," he said.

Honestly, I'd never thought much about it until now. "Does that mean we're gonna take a plane over a week long hike trip now?"

He found the amusement in it. "Yes, that too. But, we'll also not have to worry much over our families now. The bills we'll be able to be paid and so forth."

"That's good."

He swallowed again. "Will you be up for a trip as soon as next week?"

"After Chirstmas?" I asked, seeing that it would be just the day after.

He nodded.

"Okay," I replied, "I'm sure I'll be up for it."

**Oh I cannot _wait _to start writing all of the juicy stuff that is about to happen once they land in New Mexico! Hopefully, if I can manage my time right I'll have something updated as soon as next week. No promises for sure, knowing my busy schedule. But, we'll see!**

**Til next time ;)**

**BC**

**P.S: If you absolutely find this story _amazing _or just plain crazy pleaaasse reveiw! lol. It's as easy as 1,2,3 haha**


	37. Mystery Wolf

**I don't own any of the Twilight characters. **

Again, my dreams brought nothing but confusion. Sometimes they were sad and then the next completely insane! I couldn't, in all this time, figure out the meaning toward all of it. (This had been happening for a long time now, so I thought, after the death of my dad.) People advised me that I should look deeper within these mindful experiences because, whether I believed it or not, there was something behind it all. Whatever it was, however, it was proving to be more difficult to determine the more nights I slept...

So there I was, okay, settled comfortably inside what looked like a deep cave. Night - like most of my dreams - had taken over and a soft, cool breeze blew threw making me just slightly shiver. Nothing, but pure nature was around me except for the fireplace clearly manmade. It was still going, the frightening flames of red and orange lightening up the cave. Across from it, facing even deeper into the cave, I could see a lump of darkness lying also in the same position I was in. With the fire, one would think I would be able to spot it more clearly, but somehow it managed to stay fully concealed.

It wasn't until it shifted spaces that I realized someone was in there with me.

Unaware of how outraged or frightened I should be by this visitor, I acted as if the person there by me was someone I knew. It didn't yet occur to me yet that it could be Seth, Jacob, or any of the other wolves. At that time, I didn't think it could be anyone from Forks I knew either, and yet it felt like I had some kind of foreign relationship to the person. Whoever it was, though, I obviously didn't take the moment to ask.

Then, surprising me with a voice I heard, _Are you still up?_

I think I nodded then replied with a yes. The voice didn't in the least sound familiar, although the prospect I had toward this person - who was clearly male - didn't change.

_Can I ask you something? _He then asked, his voice filling up with pure curiosity.

I laid my head down against the ground. _It depends_, was all I said back.

All right then, He began. How long have you been away from here?

Here? I first thought to myself. Here as in this mysterious cave or the location I was sure was not Forks, Washington or any place near it. The weather could clearly tell me that.

_I mean Window Rock_, he surprised me in mentioning. I thought I had reminisced with all that on my own. _Remember?_

I sighed, forgetting momentarily why I was there in Window Rock for some reason. _I've been gone for six years. I was nine years old at the time, _I found myself answering truthfully to his question. It felt like a God-awful long time since I used to walk along the incredible canyons and mesas that stood so high and beautiful in view. I just loved the texture and simplicity in this style of nature of the Southwest. It was like no other - and the best part was I didn't have to worry about it freezing and raining at the same time! (Gosh I absolutely hated it when that happened.) Nevertheless, once my dad moved us on up and out of there, I hadn't yet until then took time to appreciate the calm complexity in this grand land.

Compared to there and the simple city life that took part in society - such as Forks - it was like a whole other world! Like a fantasy, I could witness the cool, flaming light of the sun set down upon the very edge of our land. Dirt and rocks would be spread out all across this open area reminding me that sometime in the past this was garbage land handed over to my people. It viewed beautiful to an amateur like me, but it wasn't always so in the past.

_Can I ask you something else? _the male voice, who now I interpreted to be fairly young but not quite an adult yet, questioned.

I gave him my same response and he said, _So why are you _really _here__? Besides just to visit. _

Again I couldn't help but feel baffled by this question. It sounded so deep and wise-like. I didn't know how in the world I would be able to respond to this, but when I did it felt like at first humiliating and then, strangely, relieving.

_I came here to find myself, _my voice eventually spilled out like an idiot. . .It took a moment to absorb these words, but once I did I didn't think twice about it after that. Aware that my family history had remained a mystery my whole life, despite the fact over myself being a Navajo so forth and so on, I didn't quite know or understand the _personal _part of my family history. Like 'Hey, it's genetic for you to transform into a werewolf any time you want after fifteen!'.

If so, it would've been nice to know of ahead of time.

_You sound like you have a lot of questions?_ He said now, taking consideration in my words. Soft noises could be heard, and I just vaguely saw the massive dark lump rise up. Shortly standing, I there saw for the first time who it was I had been conversing with all this time. Large, dark, and covered in fur, the fascinating creature, I found to be a wolf, shifted over again this time to the other side of the cave.

_Well, forgive me, but I'm starting to get tired now_, he/it told me. _We can discuss this more if you'll like tomorrow._ Calmly he said night to me, and then cuddled warmly by himself into a ball. I could see him more clearly at that time once revealing him/itself from the darkness. Awfully large in comparison to myself, so I thought, he had solid black fur, piercing night-shaded eyes, and a lot of muscle. Slowly and studiously, I took in every aspect of this being that appeared before me for what at all the time I had left before it instanteously went away.

"Leslie?" a another new voice questioned. "Leslie?"

I knew this voice this time. I recognized it instantly, but did not want to be driven away from the sleeping creature. If I had it in my power, I would've easily stayed there, but as weak as I am when it came to my dreams, it only figured by now things would be ending. Without meaning to, then, it all blacked out. Everything from the flickering fireplace, to the cave, and especially to the humongous black wolf that I had been talking to for what felt like only seconds. I could feel my eyes now, and once my name was called out again my eyelids burst open and I could see myself - again - forgetting momentarily where I was.

Comfortable in seats of pure leather, I saw my imprint, Seth, and then the hand he was clearly holding onto while I was asleep. Things were starting to come back to me again, and the outlook from my window, by that time, had made it all crystal clear.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please buckle up your seat belts please, we will be landing shortly into Albuquerque. Remain in your seats at all times now until the plane has landed. Thank-you," announced a professional voice from the intercom.

"Wow, four hours just went by like that!" I was absolutely amazed that the time had gone by that fast. Maybe it was the food...Or possibly the fact that I needed to catch up on some sleep.

At the edge of my sight, I saw Seth smile. "That's right. For a moment there, I thought you were in a coma."

I laughed, surprisingly amazed myself. "A noisy coma, huh?" Normally, with me it was common to see a dramatic trauma going on about myself. I'd yell, cry, sometimes also scream for nothing.

He shook his head. "Nope. Not a word. You had Paul fooled there for a second - he thought you were trying to put a fast one on us."

"What convinced him otherwise?" I asked.

He chuckled with a shake in his head. "After about halfway through the fight he gave up his theory."

_Yeah_, I thought while laughing radically, _that'll do it. _

* * *

Walking by with all my things easily at hand, I noticed a nearby gift shop close by. 'Southwestern Tourist Shop' was the name, and to me it looked pretty welcoming from the mass crowd inside. After being through this experience, I learned now not to appreciate airports so much. Too many people too little space, was my critisim toward these places. Nevertheless, the guys (Sam, Paul, Jacob, and Seth) were all waiting in line for more food. Leah, who Sam and Seth had to drag along on this trip, was in the bathroom. As for me, I wasn't hungry enough to wait in mile long lines and after putting on some makeup (Thanks to Alice, it became a customary) I decided to pass some time by wandering the airport.

So that's how I came across this certain place of interest.

Going through it, I simply lingered through the many packaged snacks and books stored there. I looked at a couple of magazines and was even considering buying a newspaper when I felt an eerie feeling sither through me.

I thought it might had maybe been because of the airplane ride, but something else told me it was much more than that. It started to grow, and without meaning to next I looked up from my National Geographic magazine.

There, like some sure coincidence, I met eyes with a mysterious pair of familiar eyes.

**Yes! Success I was able to update the time I said I would. So happy right now and hope you all are the same :) Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little taste of whats more is to come haha. I absolutely loved writing this chapter. Hopefully I'll get to the next one soon I'm pumped up! (And making up very slowly for all the months I abandoned this story)**

**Til next time ; )**

**BC**


	38. First Night in Alburqerque

**I don't own any of the Twilight characters. **

So recently familiar to me, I was caught dumbstruck by these nebulous eyes. There was certainly something off about them whether I could identify it or not.

The same, I soon realized, went for me. After finally noticing the boy holding these eyes was staring back at me, I instantly dropped my gaze. I tried unsuccessfully to recover from this embarrassment, scanning through the pages of my magazine while moving silently away behind a postcard stand. (One of the few places not shorter than me.) I could only wait a few good seconds before looking back around to see if the boy was still looking at me. Like a small child at the zoo, I couldn't help but glance at them again. It seemed too weird to be real, I kept thinking, remembering the thing off about this person. He was a normal looking guy, you see, but when someone looked into his eyes. . .Uhh.

He was still there, from what I saw, but he also was starting to become discreet. Shocking me with one last glimpse, he dropped the book he had been looking through and took off out of the busy store. Within seconds he was gone.

* * *

That evening I took the rental car to a take-out place. (Well, it was more of a SUV, but you get the idea.) After munching on at least a little something when at the airport, everyone apparently grew hungry again and I was on the way to pick up another ridiculous order. Someone probably would've come along, too, but for some reason I felt this chore needed to be accomplished on my own. That, and including I was craving for some time now by myself. Ever since the run-in with that stranger I had remained ominous all the way up until we reached the hotel. Off and on, also, Seth and Jacob would question me about how I was feeling and what was going on inside my head. They knew something was up. Whether they knew exactly or not, it was clear from how they looked that something from the airport was the cause of my behavior.

But, it turned out difficult to get rid of that guy in my head. That whole time he was just _staring _at me, as if I was someone he was expecting, but also looked as if he was hoping out of some irony I would prove him wrong. He confused the hell out of me and when he left it only grew even more!

But, off from all that, what caught my attention most were his pair of eyes.

Yes, I know it's ridiculous when you first think about it, but I could've swore I saw him wearing an orange pair of eyes. In between orange and yellow, the color I thought was astounding! It was completely contrary to what I thought a tall, dark-skinned man would be having. Any human being, shoot! I could clearly tell the stranger was Native American, but from what I remembered, they didn't have orange eyes! Normally brown, black, and occasionally green or blue, but orange?

Maybe I was hallucinating, was my many thoughts up until now. It wasn't like me to see things like and that's the exact reason why I haven't spoken a word of it to Seth and the others. We just got here, for God's sake, we didn't need to be worrying about something already.

Parking the large vehicle before the restaurant, I entered the busy food atmosphere just barely noticing all the crazed waiters and waitresses flying about the many seated customers. I confirmed my order and waited patiently for the food to arrive. It was Mexican for once, I wanted to show the pack something new to try since it seemed none of them had ever tried Mexican food before.

"It'll be about another 5 minutes, ma'am," assured the lady at the cash register.

I said alright and took a seat along the side of the wall. Sitting there, I took out the money needed. Afterwards, I checked my new phone (Which I had shockingly received the morning of Christmas Day from Seth) for messages. Two were from Seth and a couple from the Cullen's. I had to admit, the device helped a lot when it came to communicating with those vampire bloodsuckers. I became very appreciated of Seth for getting me it by then.

Scanning through the long messages, I was just getting through the rest of Alice's when for some reason I glanced up to look out the large front windows. If it wasn't for the lights lit everywhere I wouldn't be able to see the sidewalk touching the building nor the dark bushy area across from the parking lot. But, out of nowhere, I got the feeling to peer closer to the area stretched further beyond the parking lot. It was aways back, but I had strong eyes (thanks to my wolf genes).

Then, without intending to next, I met eyes with the same pair of eyes I had been stressing over all day. I gasped, but fell into shock about what I was really seeing. Not realizing yet that I had dropped my phone, I was too phased by the sight of a black coated canine standing concealed enough to cover up anybody from here to see him. As for me. . .

"Ma'am, you're orders ready."

I didn't hear.

"Ma'am?"

"What?" I snapped out of it, snatching back my phone, then jumping up to meet the cash register. I gave her the money, took my many to-go boxes of food, then fought for whatever many seconds I could to decided whether I should step outside or not. For some reason I was really scared now, and didn't think at all at the time whether I should call Seth or someone for help or what. Hell, I was like a stupid girl in a horror movie who sees her crazed maniac killer stalking her. But, the thing was this wasn't a movie it was real life. And whether he really was some kind of psychotic killer was beyond me. I was crowded with people at the moment so he wouldn't attempt to confront me then. That's also why he probably didn't do anything when at the airport. Could he be waiting for me now?

I didn't know what to do. For a moment there I was half desiring to simply wait there safely in the restaurant until it seemed safe or something. Then, the knowledge hit me that I shouldn't be afraid. I was a werewolf too, damn it! And if he was wanting to hurt me than I was strong enough to defend myself.

Then, keeping in mind that I had what it takes to face him, I stepped out into the night. The air, I realized then did seen nice and refreshing. Yet, I couldn't decide whether it was my pumping feelings at the moment or something else that made it seem like there was some sort of tainted aura in the air. And in my mind, it was getting closer and closer to a specific scent. . .

Parked near the very end in the back, I shouldn't have been surprised to find a black silhouette now leaning against my car. My mouth wide open, I almost dropped my two stacks of boxes. But, when his terrifyingly bright eyes narrowed on me, I lost hold of my things. Staggering to pick them up, I did so quickly before resuming to the car trying to behave as if he wasn't there.

But, before I got a chance even to pick up my last item, I was swiped away from it. Without realizing it, my body was slung by my throat away from my stuff and thrashed against the side of my car. From the deep impact of it, I could clearly feel the sting from that one and was ready to attack back before my eyes met his again. I don't know how, but for some reason those contempt, fiery orange eyes were enough damage to even throw even me off guard.

I bit my lip at that moment, slowly failing at everything I ever learned from my pack members.

His words next stung like ice. "You're trespassing," he snarled. He kept a firm grip on my throat while doing so.

"Excuse me?" I asked, surprising myself. (Last time I checked, this was public land.)

He drew closer, his eyes flashing brighter and sharper each second. "Who are you?"

Slowly, I was becoming myself again. My eyes hardened. "If you haven't noticed, I'm a girl trying to buy dinner and take it home." I placed my hand over his and tried to uncurl it from my neck. "Who are you?" Surely, an ass.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned me again, ignoring my own question. I struggled to relieve my lungs.

"What are _you _doing here?" I asked, sounding both confident and irritated now. After several tries, I was finally able to remove his large hand my from neck.

He simply glared at me like an unwanted pest. Then, he said, "Leave." I scrunched my eyebrows together and he explained. "My people don't want you here. Your pack is a danger."

_They don't _want _me here?_ I thought to myself. _My pack is a_ danger_? _What? This, certainly, set me off.

"What are you talking about?" I cried out, fiercely. "How are we a danger? How did _you _know we were here? And why are you stalking me?"

I didn't realize until I was finished, that my body was right against his, and that I had gone completely ferocious. The solid young man, of course, didn't seem much phased by my behavior, but did look much like he took a moment to think over my outbursts.

Once I'd stepped back, slightly embarrassed to have gotten off on that wrong a foot, he replied - tersely, "You're different."

Looking up from the ground, I studied his expression. "Different how?"

Without a waver, he answered for once, "You're scent? It's different from the others. You're not from where they are."

I nodded. "Yes."

He softened somewhat in his expression."You're more like us," he told me now, more seriously. "Tell me what do you see when you look at me. Anything odd?"

"Are you talking about your eyes?" I asked, slightly relieved that their was some response over it.

"Tell me what you see."

I told him my brief description and he nodded diligently each time. He was satisfied. "Just as I thought. And it's the same for you."

My eyes widened, in shock. "What?" That didn't in my mind make any sense. My eyes weren't some freakish eye color that scared the bejeezuss out of me! From what I recalled, I saw normal brown looking eyes on my face. "I have freakishly orange eyes too?"

"You can't see them," he explained. "Only the people in my pack can see them. We can't see our own signature eyes, but the normal human ones everyone else sees."

That was a lot to process - especially with his own rough voice speaking so rapidly.

"And they're green," he added. "Black really, but to others it will look green." Finally, he cut our gaze. "Just leave, all right. Take your pack with you and never come back." He took another step back from me.

"Wait!" I cried, taking another step forward. This was a priceless moment, I realized now in the position I was in. This guy was my key to learning more about my heritage. And so far, I was only picking up bits and pieces of it. "You can't just leave. We came here for a reason. I want answers!"

This stopped him. Observing me then as if I had to be searched over to make sure I was safe, he eventually relieved me of my anxiety. Without as much as a waver next, he narrowed his abnormal pair of fiery eyes on me once more and whispered notably, "I take it you know your way around here quite well, am I right?"

I nodded. "It's been a while, but yeah."

I almost jumped once he snatched my wrist and pulled me closer to him. Without tearing my eyes away from him, he responded, "Then meet me at Sandia's Tramway tomorrow morning. Alone."


	39. Stubborn Leslie

**I don't own any of the Twilight characters. **

Seth:

"Finally," remarked Jacob who relieved her of the stacks of food containers holdings our food. Leslie was finally back from an oddly long pick-up run. (I knew I should've gone.)

I noticed once she was free of boxes somewhat of a distraught look on her face, more anxious than it had been prior. Everyone could tell something was up after leaving the airport today, but now it looked like there had been another incident.

We ate all together in the large living room before a large screen. All of us had our own room in the hotel we were in. Two separate rooms per compartment was well to our liking. Leah and Leslie shared one room, Paul and Sam shared the second, and Jacob and me shared the last. The cost of everything including the very meal we were all eating were at the cost of Leslie. (I'd feel awfully rotten about it too had the Cullen's - once they heard about it - suggested she invest a large wad of it. Now her money was growing larger each day.)

Sitting beside her on the floor, I later noticed still a large portion of food on her plate. Recalling that she was the one to recommend its kind, I was baffled by the result. "Did you lose your taste for Mexican or what?" I ask her hoping she might reveal something to my liking.

As if I had just awakened her from some sort of daydream, she broke away from the tv staring at me confusedly. Finally, she drops her gaze to her plate and recognizes my question. "Oh, no. Just kind of full still from earlier. You want it?" She lifts it up to my perspective.

"I'll take it!" Cried Jacob, and before I can even make another blink, the large muscled man swoops down from the couch and takes her dinner. "You know, this stuff really isn't all that bad, Leslie. Good choice."

When night grew to where lights needed to be out, I was the last one left in the girl's room. All the others after a wild day went to call it a night.

Leslie was the last to still be up, but when she did finally decide it was also time to retreat to her room I followed. It was clear she knew what my intentions were so in result spent an awfully long time in the bathroom. . .

When she finally came up after nearly an hour, I told her I wanted to talk. I could tell she was expecting this, but not in a good way. Watching how she would react, her face drained like white sheet and she stood frozen into place like a deer. One would think I caught her doing something wrong.

Retreating to her bed, wearing a long pair of sweat pants and sweatshirt, she said, "I'm tired, Seth. Can we 'talk' tomorrow?"

Her hair was braided back as it always was before she went to bed. I noticed this, but only when - out of shock - I found there to be something suspicious. "What is that on your neck?"

Caught dead on her tracks, she spent a long second there still into place. Then, she swiped at her neck with one hand and began to rub at the spot gently.

What am I supposed to take to that, I ask myself cautiously. This wasn't something I was used to in Leslie, or anyone really. The desire to hold things out from me in this manner. To clearly be in some kind of torment but keep to herself for some unknown reason. We were doing good, so I thought, in our relationship. She told me everything, and now - after coming here - that didn't seem so much anymore.

Her voice was hoarse, "What are you talking about?" She doesn't look at me when she says this. I know by then she's lying.

Determined to to get what I came for, I sit in the chair against the adjacent wall to her bed. She starts to function again and fumbles with the covers in order to get warmly under them. Her eyes slightly weary, there's also a sign of piles of things on her mind. Watching her, it reminds me for some reason of the time I gave her my company when she was still recovering from the shock of what she was. All it was really was me holding her while she slept through the hours she'd neglected. And since that time I'd stayed away from her bed, appropriately, when it came to rest.

I looked at her stubbornly. "If you haven't noticed yet you look as if your neck had a fight with a pair of hands."

She closed her eyes momentarily. Then, also adamant, she said, "Good night, Seth."

"Leslie," I sigh at her name. Standing up, I approach her quietly and she watches me intently. Obviously there is a bigger scheme on her mind or else the wary look on her face wouldn't have existed. Then, kneeling down beside her bed, I take her hand. I say to her, "There's nothing you can't tell me. I'm here for you." Staring at her neck again, I almost become lost at the sight until she decides to also hold my hand. I return to her dark brown eyes as they carry both desire for sleep and frustration from thoughts.

I finally lean forward and kiss her on the forehead. I make my leave knowing that's going to be the most I'm going to get out of her. At least for now.

* * *

I felt terrible for doing that to him. Clearly he must know I can't tell him, I try to convince myself dearly. This is strictly between me and Gale - the guy who had notoriously caught me off my guard.

I rub my neck, feeling the slight ache only another werewolf could place on me. Yes, he hurt me. But, if I had learned anything in all my years, is that pain is only a distraction. You've got to move on if you want to get anywhere. And, that's exactly what's going on with me.

Going back to earlier, my confrontation with Gale was brief, but significant. We had both revealed our names and other stuff including. I'm sure by tomorrow a lot more will be exchanged. So much, at the moment, was going through my mind at what I should say and what I _should've_ said prior to our meet. Knowing I'll probably be unable to get any rest with this pouncing wreck of energy surging through me, I quickly make a list of what to ask and say. Surely, he'll also ask me questions and so forth. And hopefully by then, we can reach some sort of understanding.

Afterwards, I hope I can tell the others. Seth, especially. He knows I'm holding out on him, but also that I'm sworn not to reveal anything yet. I can only imagine how he'll react when he finds out I'm going to be gone tomorrow. For how long I don't know. But, hopefully, he wont try and hunt me down. The fact that he nor the others don't know the area very well eases me at the thought of what they - well really he - might do. Maybe I can just give them some sort of instructions of what they should do to make it look like nothing's suspicious. As, for me, I'll come up with something to be apart from it.

I look at the clock. _Oh lord, 12:30! _I realize it's going to be a long night. To keep myself busy I find my old ipod and decide to play some tunes to make time go by faster. As I do this, I can't help but think back to the mysterious young man I know now of as Gale. A weird name, so I used to think at first; now it just seems natural. Recalling him in the sheet of darkness, I can see him bare from waist up. Like my pack, he was well trimmed and built. Tall at about Seth's height, I think, he was much darker than the others and his hair was thick and black reaching to about his chin.

Handsome, would be the word to describe him if I was some shallow, judgmental girl at a mall looking at guys. He truly was one of the exotic types like Seth and the ones in my pack. I for one - of course - could see past those looks. His eyes, for example. It escaped the whole idea of how attracting he can be and simply gave me the same eerie feeling as being face to face with a gruesome vampire.

Then, there was the fact that he bruised the living daylights out of me. If it wasn't for the past incidents with my dad abusing me I probably would've already complained about it to someone making up some kind of lie about how I got it. At the moment, I'm just keeping it a down-low and anticipate Seth to also do the same. It's not like he can prove it I don't think. It'll heal by tomorrow, I'm sure, right?

**Hey another update :D Glad to be putting up more chapters and placing some more drama in the story haha. The next chapter should be interesting, don't you think? Btw, this Gale is going to play out to be someone very important in Leslie's life. Anyone like to venture how? lol it's probably to early to say but later on they'll be more hints. As for Seth, he's just gonna have to put up with his imprint for now. But, everyone knows there's only so much a person can take when someone keeps lying to you. How long do you think Seth can keep it up?**

**Until next time!**

**BC**

**And please Review!**


	40. Sandea Tram Station

**I don't own any of the Twilight characters. **

That morning after I took a shower, I got dressed then went down for breakfast. It was sometime before seven, and a little later from when I usually get up.

Staying in the fancy hotel, it later came as a surprise to me that they offered breakfast. When Leslie had mentioned it to us, I remember, no one took it for the truth. In fact, we all thought she was joking and laughed about it for good measures. None of us knew it was customary of a hotel. . .

But, now, as I came down to the lobby into somewhat of a bigger room down passed, the grand variety also came as a surprise. Seeing all the multiple stocks of bread, cereal, milk, waffle syrup, etc., I almost wanted to laugh. This hotel was in for it by the time we were done with it. Having never been in such a place containing a buffet, I was eager to get started.

Scanning the sweet selection, I almost didn't notice my sister also picking something here and there. I was about to wave at her and move on when the thought of Leslie came about. She was her roommate. "Hey, sis, is Leslie up yet?" I asked.

She took only one glance up at me then back at the second pair of waffles she was making with her waffle iron. She said dryly,"Yeah, she's up."

"Is she still in the room?" I ask then, seeing as how she was no where to be found in the breakfast room.

Leah lifted the top of the waffle iron then withdrew the freshly made piece of breakfast onto her plate. "Nope. She said she had to go somewhere sometime early this morning."

I rose my eyebrows, thankful not to have dropped my plate yet. "Did she say where?"

"Nope," she said again, moving her large full tray over to an empty table.

"Did she say when she'll be back then?" I questioned, slightly irritated now with my sister's lack of knowledge.

Looking at her plate of food, she seemed aloof to my mood. Then with a shrug, she said, "She didn't say."

Well great. That's just great. Glancing back at my own plate of food, all the gleaming fascination of it all seemed to die. I had no desire to question Leah any further or even the energy to try and hunt my girl down. My whole appetite was gone.

* * *

"I see you had no problem finding your way here?" his voice purred from behind me. I froze at his closeness, absolutely freaked out by this sudden appearance. How did he do that, I wanted to ask him. Shouldn't I have been able to smell his scent first?

Whirling around the first thing I saw were his lightning eyes. A cool mix of gray and white. It was clearly not Gale.

Glancing from his wardrobe, I could obviously see that this was no ordinary werewolf kid. He was wearing designer clothes and a fancy pair of sneakers that made it clear this was the first time they were being shown. I could pick up from his scent now that it was being covered by a strong spray of cologne. Then, glancing from his clean-shaven, dark face his hair was nicely combed back with perhaps a dab of gel in it.

This made me feel somewhat underdressed in the presence of this person. Wearing my old ruddy jeans, a red sweatshirt, and muddy sneakers, he certainly made me feel self-conscious. Nothing I had on looked nearly like the young and fashionably named brands such as Calvin Klein.

The stranger snuck an amused smirk, "Well, aren't you a beauty." Drawing closer, I was slowly hooked in an eerie fascination to this new being. I didn't know how, didn't know why, but somehow developed a new twinge in my heart. "Gale certainly neglected to inform me how truly gorgeous you certainly are."

I had to blink my way out, for a moment, to come back to earth. "Uh, I'm sorry?" I had to crunch my eyebrows together in an effort to ask who he really was. "And, you are. . .?"

"Leaving."

Without bothering to look, I could now feel the familiar scent of Gale standing in back of me. His tone was no better than from the other night.

Managing to remain still, I kept my battling stare locked onto the other boy around his age. If it wasn't for their style in clothes, choice of attitude, and color of eyes, I would say they were a knock-off for twins.

Finally, the stranger was the first to break our stare. "Well I'll be damned," he said, speaking to Gale. "Your were right! She is one of us." He turned back to me. "Green eyes, huh? I wonder who you could've picked those up from?"

"Cairo."

"Never have I seen one of our brothers with green eyes. I thought it was genetic?"

"It is," Gale fumes. "Now go."

But, Cairo finds a way to make a turn-around in his reprimand. "Want her for yourself now, huh, I bet? You know, if I were you, I would catch her first before I let anyone else get a hold of her."

He turned back to me with the most geniune and easy-going face I have ever seen. Then, I realized he had lifted up my chin and was making me see directly into his eerily beautiful marble eyes. "Stay around now, will ya? No running off." Then, lengthening our distance, he waved back at us along the way. "See ya!"

It took another long moment - and Gale's voice - to wake me up from that scene. "Don't think of him." A certain sternness had taken place to his voice.

I shook my head. "Who was that? And, his eyes! They were-"

"A clear foggish color?" He questioned.

"Yeah."

"That's because he's apart of the Full Moon Clan."

"What's that?" Judging from the look on his face, it looked as if I just asked who the president of the United States was. "What?"

"How much knowledge do you really have over our tribe?"

I didn't, honestly, find this question very appealing. Looking away, I admitted,"Not very much, I guess. I've been away for a long time." For years this place used to be a distant memory. But sadly, I could only recall more of the subtle beauty here than the actual, small details concerning my culture. It was so long ago. . .

Gale, surprisingly, took this into consideration. Then, giving it another moment, he finally waved his hand. "Come on, let's get going."

I raised an eyebrow. "Going? Where?" I asked, struggling to keep up with him.

His orange eyes steadied forward.

"Up the tram, of course."

**Hey, I was hoping to get a lot more put in but it looks like it's going to take another extra chapter to get it all down. Hope you liked:) It's all just building up in the story which I'm trying to do. Btw, please feel free to review which I'm feeling awfully empty without right now:( **

**Anyway, til next time**

**BC**


	41. No Call Reception

We got off at some point to plunge into the unknown.

Somewhere veiled behind all this splurge of nature hovered the sun. Leaves scattered the perimeter and ranged to as far off as the mountain could hold. Pecks of snow appeared here and there, mostly glue to the surface of trees.

I observed raptly all these details as the string of silence stretched to new heights. It had been at least ten minutes among this intricate path.

"How far can you walk?" He asked finally after another five or so minutes.

We dived onto a steep path downward and fenced from meeting a treacherous fall to our left. I took a moment to absorb this sudden question not as much shocked by his voice than the question itself.

"Far, I guess," my voice muttered. It's not as if I keep track.

"Hopefully so," he retorted, giving me the impression that if I couldn't the chances of him carrying me back to my car were a good slim to none.

My feet froze where they were. A pair of fists hanging down by my side, the patience built inside me began to wear down. "Look, just tell me where the hell we're going? Are we going to get down to the reasons why I'm lying to my friends and standing here or are you just waiting to get me isolated enough from society to take place my murder?"

It always amazed a girl like me how words could just - spill out. But when they came out they almost literally _poured_ out. Staring at Gale, however, the reaction I was hoping for surely didn't match mine. That same, ridiculous ominous expression remained unmoved. Only the bitterness highlighting his orange-flamed eyes caught my attention the most.

Facing me in a frozen, daring posture, he replied hauntingly, "You were the one who wanted to do this, let's not forget. You again are the one who traveled from across the country to be here. As much as I dislike the idea, I'd say I'm doing _you_ a favor."

I instantly had to take a moment to think for myself. No doubt he was succeeding in making feel guilty, but then there was a spark or something among that statement that hinted it was no more a favor on his part than an obligation in some words. For God's sakes, this was the same young man who less than twenty-four hours ago tried to strangle me to death! There was another reason why he was stringing me along on this trip. . .

"Why?" I suddenly blurted out. Glancing back up in a panic to redeem my nature, my eyes demanded an answer. "You barely know me, you despise my peers, what good reason exists that convinces you to provide me with this _favor_?"

The hairs on the back of my arm shivered as the feet connecting to Gale's stepped forward. His flaming, irresistable eyes scanning me over, I literally found it almost terrifying to hear his reply.

He was only a few good inches - possibly - taller than me, so when he leaned forward not once releasing me from this hooked stare, it was clear, this time, what his intentions were. "Because, believe it or not, Leslie, there are good reasons, that I have not mentioned yet, for keeping you around. We just need to look into them. Not just I, but some of our Elders as well. If you want the basic answers, then keep up with my pace." He finally turned his back and began walking again. This was supposed to tempt me apparently.

"And I'm not much fond of impatient folks, so at least _try_ to work on that."

He was learning all too well how to stutter my nerves.

I eventually began to ponder the things that he said. In a way he did have a good point and even more surprisingly a less terrifying way of showing it. But would he really live up to his word? "Well - how does the genetics thing work?" I decided to give it a try. "You and that other guy - Cairo - were just mentioning it not long ago?"

A moment passed before he went into detail about it.

"For as long as we've existed, our clan has adapted to the way of our unique abilties. The children born of these genes will forever carry them in the hopes of passing it on. Upon history, the males have always been the ones to make the Change at around the age of fifteen to eigthteen. Right then they would be considered a man and warrior up against any circumstances. Females, on the other hand, are simply considered Carriers. They carry the same ability to see the color of our true eyes which distinguishes us apart from the regulars. One can always narrow down specifically which family another descends from simply from the color of the eyes. No matter what, though, it has always been the mother to pass down either her red or blue eyes. Cairo, for instance, inherited his white eyes from his mother. It's quite normal for us, but for others it seems that the color brown or blalck is seen instead among foreigners.

"Which, nowadays, is an immense relief for all of us." That last sentence digested as somewhat of a simple, personal relief, but later on I would realize how actually grateful something such as that truly was.

"Which brings me to ask," he brought a halt to our walking, "What are the names of your parents?"  
My heart instantly sunk to a whole new level. Instinctively, I felt like I could almost even feel my heart beat. The words from his question began to repeat all over again until I found myself trembling.

"Well?" he questioned.

A pile of black rustic boulders caught my attention from a distance. I didn't even hear the words I was replying to when I said, "So you are curious about me?"

My vulnerable eyes met up with his orange ones. Putting behind that scary question, I wanted to know more of why this upfront, obscure guy was starting to all of a sudden ask more about _me_. The thing was, I was probably just syking myself out.

"That has nothing to do with my question," he replied tersely, a glare forming from inside his flaring color. "I'm only concerned with whether you are or are not trying to create trouble for us. I can tell from your eyes that you're one of us. But, as I have already stated prior, I'll be able to tell for sure by the names of your mother and father."

I looked down. My heart pumping rapidly all over again, my voice said, "That's not an option, though."

"Why not?" He questioned.

He was pushing me closer and closer to an abyss. As I drew near, it was not without a gift of pain and aggravatation included. My stare hardened. "Because, I said so." Carrying the same flaming glare, I waited a long moment before moving foward. It didn't take long for his swift pace to catch up to my nerve-wrecked one.

"I suggest you go left," he recommended once we reached a fork in the road. For some reason then I found that suggestion to be even more annoying.

"Because?"

He led the way. "Because, the other way leads south back to the parking lot. We're going the long way."

When I asked him how long, he shrugged. "Ten miles or so."

I gritted my teeth. Again my brain racked back to the thought of Seth and the pack. If they knew I would be out for ten miles long they'd murder me!

"Now, if you're not going to answer my question," he mentioned, "I have a few things that need to be cleared up on."

"Will I ever get to meet your pack?" I blurted out, forgetting momentarily of our intense moment.

"I haven't decided on that yet," Glancing at him, I was surprised to see him give it some thought.

"Why is that?"

He met my gaze. "Because I'm not quite so sure I can trust you yet. You and your pack lead a lot of suspicion coming here at this point in time."

"What do you mean? Winter?" For some reason, I felt that there was more to it than just the season of year.

"The Dine Imprint Ritual. The DIR some of us like to call it nowadays."

"Imprint?" I found myself repeating, recalling the word just perfectly.

"The bond between two beings carrying wolf genes," he explained assuming I didn't know what it was.

"But the DIR? What's that all about?" From what all I learned about from the Quiletes, there was nothing much about a ritual taking place each year. . .

Unfortunately, it seemed Gail couldn't continue on the conversation unless I helped contribute to some insightful substance in mind. "Tell me first how you came to realize you were one of us? Not all Dine are like us. Did family inform you? Or did your so-called _pack_ have something to do with it?" It was hard to avoid the clear edge ravaging through his voice.

He was right on that part; I couldn't be selfish. So I said, "It was a couple of months ago when I was still feeling - depressed. Every single night I was having nightmares. My friends were growing awfully concerned over me. Finally, one night I. . ." I paused, at the sudden reminder that the truth would've only heightened his suspicion over me. _Women do not transform into wolves_, he'd obviously implied earlier. Sensing this, I muttered, "got therapy."

In the matter of minutes it took just to cross over from one end of a busy stream to the other, I had managed to convey a sufficiently slick tale over my deep depression leading into sessions with a professional over my most personal experiences during childood. He may have now saw me as a delusional lunatic, but it was all in good intentions. I ended it by saying my doctor recommended I go confront my environment as a child for myself and see where that takes me.

Gail, however, didn't object to any of it. I can only imagine what he would've thought of me had I unveiled the truth.

"Happy? So about that DIR thing?" I was more than ready to hear what he had to say.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen. We were hiking up the peak of a broad hill around mid-afternoon. I was still waiting for an answer, but what I got instead turned into a point gesture straight ahead into the vast land stretching at least five or so miles out. But, what drew my eye the most was the miniature set of homes scowering the distance. It was at that point, I knew why Gail had hauled me out all this way.

We carried onward. "It's all just tradition," he finally mumbled, as we stumbled our way down a steep hill of rocks. "Something celebrated every once a year to determine our mate."

He waited for me once I reached the bottom, and hesitantly observed my eager reaction when he said, "But I'm sure there's someone up there that'll be more than thrilled to go over all the details with you." He shrugged off my silent question mark and continued on.

I guess sooner or later I'll find out what this DIR is all about; cause secretly, for my own sake, I felt I had to.

"Can we get call reception out here?" My question asked, pulling out my phone in the hopes of speaking with Seth. Consciously, I knew already he would be upset with me, but I felt I had to have someone I knew to talk to. Gail, throughout the whole trip, was proving no good. But, I should've known as soon as I switched my phone on to find that there were no miss calls or messages that it was foolish.

"Not at all. The closest reception was nearby the Station," Gail replied tersely.

Great. Now how were a couple of Northern natives going to cope in New Mexico without me as their tour guide? Oh and let's not forget the haunting assumption of some werewolves ready to make a move. If I thought Gail was terrifying. . .who knows how bad the others (no telling how many) really are.

There was an instant set of regret sinking through my skin.


End file.
